The Prince and the Handmaiden
by Aearina
Summary: Oh those Elves! Happenings in Thranduil's Castle before the Fellowship's quest begins. Tried to stay true to Tolkien's timeline cannon. My first attempt, so please review.
1. The Banquet

It was evening in the late autumn of the year 3017, or the season of Firith as it was known to the elves, during the Third Age of Middle Earth. Although much of the world around them was uneasy with the possibility of war, a great feast was taking place in the Banquet Hall deep inside Mirkwood Castle.

Isolated in the northern part of Mirkwood Forest and completely built inside of a mountain, Mirkwood Castle was a cavernous place, though not as dark and dank as those of the dwarf lords. The Entrance Hall, gently sloping downward into the Great Hall, was floored in polished green marble. The floor beyond into the Banquet Hall was that of dark, hardwood. In the Great Hall, gigantic columns of carved white stone towered high to the cavern's ceiling, which was left rough in it's natural form. Elvish markings and etchings wound their way around these columns, retelling stories of old. The Great Hall was brightly lit with large torches and smelled of clean rain and forest leaves. Though the castle and all its halls and chambers were built within the mountain, the air inside was fresh and clean.

There were several balconies located at the rear of the castle, one of which was just outside the Banquet Hall and overlooked a large garden. The expansive garden was itself encased in the surrounding mountain. One could reason that this mountain could have once been a volcano, as the opening at its peak was large enough to let in sunlight and moonlight, but because of elven magic, not large enough to cause concern of a security weakness. In fact, if one was near the opening from the outside, they would walk right over it, thinking it solid.

The Banquet Hall was now fully alive, lit by torches and candlelight. Jovial music was being played in one corner by the King's minstrels. Lords and Ladies sat with other nobility, talking and eating at a long table capable of seating a hundred guests or more. King Thranduil and his son Prince Legolas, sat at the head of this table. Servants bustled around it, bringing platters of richly smelling food and refilling goblets with potent wine.

One of these servants was an half-elven maiden with looks unusual to Mirkwood. Her name was Linnah and the wavy hair that hung softly to the center of her back was a deep mahogany brown. Her body, unlike the others in the castle, held more curves. Her face was slightly rounder than most others, but her complexion, like all of Mirkwood's inhabitants, was fair. Though those around her hadeyes in varying shades of blue, hers were a hazel mixture of green and brown. It was with these hazel eyes that she glanced up the long table at the prince.

Prince Legolas was sitting about fifteen seats away from where Linnah was now standing. He was talking with the Lady seated to his immediate left. As Linnah watched him, she poured wine into a Lord's goblet.

The prince was very animated in some retelling of events. His smile was warm and genuine, but his eyes twinkled with a slightly mischievous light. He was obviously now teasing the Lady, because she was shaking her head and giggling into her napkin.

Linnah made her way to the next empty goblet and as she poured, allowed herself yet another tentative glance up at the prince. Legolas was drinking deeply from his goblet, but above the rim, his crystal blue eyes were now fixed on her. Linnah gasped inwardly and immediately cast her eyes away. She tried hard to concentrate on her task at hand, but she could still feel his eyes upon her. The color started to rise in her cheeks and feigning an empty pitcher, she turned away from the table and headed toward the kitchen.

Linnah made it about three quarters of the way out of the hall, before she felt soft breath on the back of her neck.

"Why are you leaving? It is plainly visible that your pitcher is only half empty and goblets are waiting to be filled."

"I apologize, my Lord," said Linnah turning to face who she thought was the prince. "I, I..." She found it difficult to form words as to her surprise, it was Lord Orlindel, not Prince Legolas that now met her eyes. It was amazing how alike their voices sounded.

Lord Orlindel was the king's nephew. He had returned earlier that day from spending several months serving as an advisor to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel in The Golden Wood. Though he was married to Lady Elessa, an elf of kind heart and gentle nobility, he was himself arrogant and egotistic. It was also no secret among the servants and a few others in the castle that he was prone to indiscretions with several maidens on staff.

Linnah's height stopped at his chest and he looked down at her with a smug smile. His face was fair and regal with a strong jaw line and cleft chin. His eyes were the color of sapphires and his lids were heavy from his apparent over indulgence in drink.

"I...," she repeated, stepping back slightly. She abruptly found herself backed against a large column.

"Yes, we've established that," said Orlindel lightly.

"...Was just going back to the kitchen to ask Meena something."

"Meena is over there," said Orlindel smoothly, motioning to the king's end of the banquet table without turning his head.

"Oh, so she is. Um, well then, I will await her in the kitchen," said Linnah nervously. She curtsied to the Lord. "I beg your leave, my lord."

Orlindel laughed at her nervousness and said, "If your question to her is that important, I will grant your leave." Then, before Linnah could move, he dropped the tone in his voice and whispered suggestively, "But why don't you bring some of that wine to my chambers later? My wife will retire to her private chambers straight away after the meal."

Linnah turned a deep shade of red and thinking quickly answered, "My Lord, I'm afraid that would not be possible. I will be needed in the kitchen after the meal...and as it takes several hours to clean up entirely, I would be remiss in keeping you waiting." She then added, "Though, I could have someone else bring it to you."

"Nay Linnah, I fear the wine would not be as sweet if delivered by someone else's hand." Placing his hands on the column on either side of Linnah's head, he leaned his body in dangerously close and said, "I have yet to show anyone what I have brought back from Caras Galadhon, wouldn't you like to be the first to see?"

"I believe I would like to be the first, cousin," came a firm voice from behind the lord's back. Orlindel straightened immediately and turned to face Legolas. The prince eyed him carefully, waiting for a response.

"Some other time, perhaps?" said Orlindel with a smirk.

Legolas turned his attention to Linnah. "I believe Meena was looking for you. You will find her in the kitchen."

Linnah curtsied politely and left. It wasn't until she was inside the busy kitchen that she noticed her hands were shaking and her heart was beating furiously.

When Linnah was out of earshot, Legolas glared at his cousin. "You shame yourself. She is but a child, Orlindel."

"Do not speak as if you were not also watching her this evening. I saw you Legolas. You've noticed the changes in her as much as I. Linnah is certainly no longer a child, quite the contrary. She is more than ready to engage in..." he raised an eyebrow, "merrymaking."

Legolas looked at him in disgust. "You will find your wife on the balcony, Orlindel. I have spared her eyes from your activities this evening, yet again."

Orlindel smiled broadly and started to walk past the prince. He stopped and leaned his face in close to Legolas, whispering in his ear, "You have to wonder though, cousin, if there is a difference with one such as her." Before Legolas could respond, the lord placed his hand over his heart, bowed his head deeply and departed.

Legolas watched him leave and shuddered with the thought of Orlindel touching Linnah. He sighed and turned to look towards the stairs that led down to the kitchen. He would never admit it, but Orlindel had touched on the truth. The prince had watched Linnah with much interest, though from afar all these long years and had indeed noticed a change of late in Linnah's appearance and demeanor. By all elven standards she was far past adolescence and old enough to...

"Would the prince honor me with a dance?" asked a Lady, jarring Legolas from his thoughts.

He smiled charmingly and answered, "Of course. It would be _my_ honor, my lady."


	2. Linnah

Late the next afternoon, Legolas entered the Great Hall. He had just returned from assisting the guards in the daily border patrol. Sweat and dirt clung to his tall, slender and well muscled body. His straight blond hair, styled in the traditional Wood-Elven manner, tied back from the temples on the sides and once down the back with braids, had lost some of its neat appearance. He was dressed in green and brown, like the woods surrounding the castle.

Handing his bow and Elven blades to a young squire named Ethas, he said, "Have these cleaned and oiled and brought to my chambers."

"Yes. At once, my Lord," said Ethas, as he bowed and left.

Legolas continued deeper into the hall, humming thoughtfully to himself. A faint smile danced upon his lips. He was pleased with the day thus far. Off-handedly he thought, _"Keeping back the fouler creatures of the forest is immensely enjoyable for target practice." _Then, he frowned slightly. _"Though, if it weren't for the dark presence to the South, the fortress of Dol Guldur, our forest would be peaceful..."_ Dismissing the thought as quickly as it had come, he looked around the room.

Within the Great Hall and the Dining Hall beyond, servants were bustling about, preparing for the evening's banquet. Servants were easily distinguishable from the royalty by three distinctions: One, the shortness of their sleeves, which ended just at the wrists. Royalty had sleeves that belled and flowed past the hands. Two, the colors of their clothing, which were muted gray or blue as apposed to the colorful and vibrant fabrics of the royals, and three, the female servants' dresses had higher necklines then those the royals wore, scooping just at the collar bone.

Those servants who had noticed the prince's presence stopped immediately and bowed or curtsied to him. Most though, were too busy to take notice of his entrance. Among them was Meena, the head cook and caretaker of the kitchen staff. She carried a small board with a sheet of parchment attached and was humming to herself as well as she looked intently about the hall. Every so often she took notice of something and made small check mark next to the item on a list written on the parchment.

Legolas stopped humming and watched her silently as she made her way across the hall in his direction. She was heading towards the stairway that led down to the kitchen. A small smile played on the corners of his mouth, as he realized that she had yet to notice him. Quickly, he hid himself behind a nearby column. Just as she came near to his hiding spot, he slid himself around the back of the column and as she passed, he followed unnoticed, closely behind her. When she stopped, he stopped. He waited and followed, enjoying the game he had now created.

Suddenly, Meena noticed a dirty mark on the stone floor and bent over to examine it. She had nothing with her to clean the mark and decided on using the edge of her long skirt to rub it out. Legolas's smile turned into wide grin. He crept up behind her.

"Meena! How are you this fine afternoon?" he inquired.

"Oh!" said Meena, extremely startled. Standing up quickly, she turned to face the handsome prince. "Your Prince! I beg of you, please do not do that again. You know how it upsets my nerves when you spook me so."

"Ah, Meena," Legolas said chuckling. "You know I only do such things to keep you young and on your toes." He winked at Meena. She did not share in his humor.

"Yes, My Lord, but after 850 years, youth is the last thing on my mind," said Meena with a polite curtsy. "If you don't mind My Lord, I beg your leave; I am needed in the kitchen."

"Meena, you know how I hate these formalities," said Legolas smiling. "Don't be so out of humor." He waited for Meena to respond and when none came he asked, "So tell me, will my Father be attending the evening meal?"

"Yes, Your Highness. His Majesty will be attending," said Meena, ignoring the Prince's request for informality, as usual.

She then noticed Legolas's less than neat appearance and quietly added, "Your Highness should have just enough time to make ready before the meal."

"Ah, of course. I am actually on my way to my chambers right now," said Legolas. "You wouldn't want to put down that check list and attend me while I bath, would you?"

"Oh my! Your Highness is most wicked!" said Meena raising a hand to her face in surprise. Knowing the prince will forgive her for not curtsying, she quickly turned and left, almost running to the downward staircase.

Legolas watched her depart and clapped his hands together, laughing to himself. He would never get tired of teasing Meena. Totally delighted with her reaction, he turned and made his way in the opposite direction, up a quietly lit stone staircase.

Meena entered the busy kitchen and quickly sat down at the servant's dining table, overtly distraught and trying without success to concentrate on the sheet of parchment in her hand.

Linnah noticed her and came quickly to her side. "Meena, are you all right?" asked the elf maiden. "You seem quite out of spirits, what has happened?"

Adriel, another young maiden, was standing across the kitchen from them at a large stove and had noticed Meena's abrupt entrance as well. She looked at Linnah and raised her eyebrows in question. Linnah caught her gaze, but only shrugged her shoulders in response.

Meena waived the question away with her hand, but knowing that Linnah would continue to question her until all was revealed, said simply, "Master Legolas, Linnah."

"Oh no Meena, not again. What did he do this time?" asked Linnah with wide eyes. Looking over at her friend, she mouthed the words "The prince." Adriel covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. Meena always seemed to be the brunt of the prince's practical jokes.

"I wish not to discuss it, Linnah. Now have you finished chopping the greens?" asked Meena, regaining her composure quickly and rising out of the chair. Adriel immediately turned back to her work and pretended to act busy.

"Almost. But Meena, I must away to Lady Elessa. She asked me herself to attend her tonight for the evening meal."

Lady Elessa was wife to Lord Orlindel, nephew of the king, and Meena knew what an honor this was for Linnah. Meena nodded her head and said kindly, "Of course, Linnah. I know how important being a hand maiden is to you." She sighed. "Even though I always wished for you to one day take my place as head of the kitchen. I understand you have other desires."

"For all your kindness to me, I would never wish to disappoint you," said Linnah. "I just feel pulled in a different direction than working in this kitchen." Linnah smiled at Meena, who was more than just the head of the kitchen to her. Meena was practically her mother, as Linnah never knew her own parents.

"Hand me that bowl of greens and off with you then," said Meena smiling.

Linnah handed her the bowl and on her way out, stopped briefly to whisper something into Adriel's ear. Even though they were the around the same age, Adriel was taller and had to lean over to hear what Linnah whispered. Adriel looked at her with wide eyes that were the color of violets and they both giggled. When Linnah departed up the staircase, Adriel called after her, "Good luck, Linnah."

Linnah turned and smiled at her friend and then quickly disappeared up the stairs.

Meena sighed to herself, thinking about how quickly more than one hundred years had passed since the day Linnah was found by a castle guard. She was so small, in her basket, wrapped in a smooth silvery blanket. No note to explain who she was or where she came from. Her small cries had sounded almost like a gentle song. She was brought to the king and when Thranduil saw and heard her melodic cry, he immediately named her Linnah, from the Sindarian word Linnon, "I sing." The king had no time or interest to deal with the matter further and basically gave her to Meena to be raised as a servant. At least, that was the story she had told Linnah.

Linnah never gave Meena a moment's trouble. Mainly spending her days in the kitchen, she learned the ways of a cook. Later, she took lessons from the head chamber maid as well. The chamber maid taught Linnah how to collect the bedding and soiled garments at the appropriate times and to be discrete, almost invisible, when a bed chamber was still occupied. She taught her to deal directly with the Lord or Lady's attendants and never to speak directly to a Lord or Lady unless spoken to first.

Even though she still found time to help out in the kitchen, Linnah soon found herself drawn to the position of handmaiden above all else. She loved to attend to her assigned Mistress. She helped them with their hair and garments as well as preparing their baths. Linnah was trusted and loved by the ones she served. She also became privy to many things that went on inside as well as outside the castle. She heard tales and rumors of distant lands. Though she was allowed to take a turn in the gardens behind the castle now and then, she was unable to venture outside the Great Gates. Not only were the woods outside Mirkwood Castle filled with dark and malevolent creatures since the darkness came to their land, but there was really no place she desired to go. Not yet anyway.

Meena stopped her reminiscing and continued where Linnah left off, chopping greens. Just then, a tall, smartly dressed and far older male elf approached her. He and he alone attended the king, as well as managed all living functions in the castle. If there was one elf who all the servants answered to, it was this elf.

"I see Linnah has left her post," noted Gillel seriously.

"She is to attend to Lady Elessa this evening and I gave her leave," responded Meena, not looking up from her chopping.

"Hmm, I see. Well carry on then. I'll be in the wine cellar if you need me. His majesty has requested a very special drink for this evening and I won't disappoint him."

"What is the occasion, if I may ask Gillel?"

"You may, but I myself do not know yet," answered the elf. "The king is most secretive these days."

Before Meena could say anything further, they were interrupted.

"Meena, should I be stirring this?" asked Adriel from across the room. Meena moved to investigate and Gillel headed towards the cellar.


	3. The Weapons

Ethas, the young squire who had taken the prince's weapons earlier, was now frantically running up the narrow, curving stone stairway towards the prince's chambers. He carried with him Legolas's weapons, cleaned and polished. It had taken him longer than he had thought it would and now he was worried that the prince would be upset with him. Besides which, he had forgotten that his assistance had also been requested in the stables. There were visitors coming tonight and there would be more horses than usual to attend to.

Linnah was on her way up to Lady Elessa's chambers when she was practically run over from behind.

"Umph!" said Linnah, as she was knocked to her knees.

Immediately noticing her unusually dark hair, the squire thought, _'Oh thank the Valar, it's just Linnah_.'

"I'm so sorry, Linnah, I didn't see you, honest," said Ethas, as he helped Linnah to her feet.

"What could be causing you to rush so?" asked Linnah, brushing off her soft blue servant dress.

"Oh. Well, I'm sort of supposed to be in the stables right now and I have yet to deliver these to Prince Legolas," said Ethas, showing her the weapons. "Oh, I am so worried he will be disappointed in me," he continued.

Linnah had never heard of the prince becoming cross at anyone, but knew that when he was disappointed, he had other ways of showing you. She took pity on the frantic squire. "Listen Ethas, I was on my way to Lady Elessa's chambers. As the Lady's chambers are only just below the Prince's, let me take him his weapons and you can away quickly to the stables."

"Oh would you? That would help me out tremendously!"

"Yes, but you owe me one. Understand?" said Linnah with a smile.

The squire gave her a wide smile in return. He quickly handed her the weapons of the beautiful assassin and ran back down the stairs.

"Slow down!" called Linnah, shaking her head. _"Squires," _she thought.

Linnah knew that she herself must hurry, as the Lady would be awaiting her. She continued up the stone stairway, passing the entrance to the hall that housed the ladies' bed chambers. She climbed to the next level and entered the hallway that led to the lords' as well as Prince Legolas's chambers.


	4. The Prince's Bath

The hallway was even more dimly lit than the stairway. This was an area of the castle she rarely came to and only then when escorted by some higher ranking male attendant. At the far end of the curving hallway was yet another staircase that eventually led down to a back entrance into the castle's library.

Linnah nervously made her way down the hall and slowed her pace considerably, when she heard the gentle sound of a male elf singing. She wasn't sure where the voice was coming from. As she neared the great wooden door of the prince's chambers, the lovely voice stopped. Linnah stopped and waited for the voice to return. After a moment of silence, she continued to the door. She knocked quietly on the heavy chamber door and asked timidly, "Your Highness?" There came no response. Linnah waited a few moments and knocked again. There was still no response and then thinking the room empty, took a deep breath and slowly opened the prince's door.

"Your Highness?" Linnah asked again a little louder, just in case. Peeking in, she saw that the chamber was indeed empty and Linnah, for the first time in her life, moved quietly into the prince's room.

His room and furnishings were more elaborate then any other she had seen. She took in the enormous, ornate bed chamber. Beautiful, rich tapestries hung on the walls. The huge bed was situated against the wall to her left. Four deeply carved posts held up the canopy, which along with the bedding was a deep burgundy. On the headboard was carved the sign of the House of Mirkwood as well as the sweeping curves of an old Elven blessing. Just next to the bed was a small nightstand. At the foot of the bed sat a large chest. To her right, against the wall was a large, ornately carved wardrobe. Across from her, against the far wall was a writing desk and chair. Over this, a large window overlooked the central garden. Heavy burgundy drapes that matched the bedding were swaged on either side. Nearby, a large fire blazed in a grand fireplace. In front of the hearth were two, large overstuffed chairs. Past the fireplace, to the right was an open doorway to the bathing room and above the fireplace's curving mantel was a life size painting of Prince Legolas.

Linnah found herself drawn to the painting of the prince. Though she had grown up in the same castle as he, she felt as if she beheld him for the first time. The painting showed him standing in a wooded area, with his bow and arrow readied in hand. His arms down and the arrow pointed toward the ground. He looked directly towards the painter with an intense stare. She felt as if his blues eyes were peering into her very soul. She gazed up at him, taking in his features. His strong jaw and fair skin. His shoulders broad and strong, his large hands grasping tightly the bow and arrow …the bow she now carried.

"_Oh my goodness!"_ thought Linnah suddenly, as she looked down at the bow in her hand. She immediately snapped out of her dreamlike state. She then also noticed that the singing had returned and was now coming from the prince's bathing room.

"_Oh no, the prince is bathing,"_ thought Linnah frantically. She looked around fast for a place to set down his weapons. _"I'll just set these on the bed and leave as quickly as possible,"_ she thought.

Orlindel was reclining naked in a warm, fragrant bath. He had his head tilted back slightly, his eyes were closed, and he was singing. His arms were outstretched over the top of the deep marble tub. There had been something wrong with the fixture on his tub and Legolas had kindly allowed him access to his private bath.

The bathing chamber was lit with a small torch and lots of candle light. He had sensed her as soon as she had neared the bed chamber, but now as he continued to sing, he wondered just how far she would come. He marveled at his good fortune. He knew it was Linnah. Though he would not be able to explain it himself, he could sense the human in her and something else he could not quite put his finger on. _"Now,"_ he mused to himself, _"how long can I make her think I am Legolas?"_

Linnah was just reaching for the handle of the chamber door, when she heard very clearly in her mind, "_Linnah. Come to me."_

Linnah stopped dead in her tracks. The singing had not paused, yet she heard the voice very clearly in her head. She stood frozen to her spot, her hand still reaching for the handle. Again she heard him, his voice soft, _"Come to me Linnah. I will not bite."_

Linnah was sure she was just hearing things, but decided against her better judgment to go to him. She hoped that His Majesty would have an attendant in there with him and if so, the attendant would be posted right inside the doorway. From the angle she was walking, she would see the attendant before even getting close to the bathing room.

Moving slowly, she kept her eyes fixed on the doorway. A low stool came into view, but there was no attendant seated there. Instead, there were leggings, a vest and a tunic draped over the seat. Soft leather boots were placed underneath. Linnah felt her breath catch in her chest as she moved forward silently.

Next into view was a low counter with glass vials containing various bathing aids, such as oils, soaps and salves. Among the vials were lit candles. Linnah tried her hardest to visualize herself being invisible, as she was taught by the chamber maids and stepped directly into the light of the doorway.

The prince was in his bath. Thankfully he was facing away from her. His long blond hair cascaded past his well muscled shoulders to his back. He was very slowly washing his upper chest with a small wet cloth. He dipped the cloth under the water. His mouth moved softly in song as he squeezed the cloth, letting the water run down his neck and onto his chest. Linnah swallowed hard.

Orlindel stopped singing abruptly and without looking up or turning around asked silently, _"How long were you going to just stand there without announcing yourself?"_

"Um, I…, oh, Your Highness, I thought I heard you call and I, um...," Linnah had no idea what to say. Her heart was racing.

"Oh, you heard me then. Good. I need your assistance," said Orlindel, hiding a smile.

"If you please Sir, I will fetch an attendant right away." She started to leave. In the back of her mind, she wondered how he had known it had been her in his room.

"No, Linnah. It is you I want."

Linnah stopped moving. "Me, My Lord? I am just a hand maiden and could not be useful to a prince."

"I'm afraid I need help with my braids."

"Your braids, My Lord?" asked Linnah confused.

"Yes. I left the vial I needed on the counter. See the red one?" He pointed towards it without turning. "It has the salve to remove the sealed ends. Could you get it for me? My hair is in need of washing." He paused and then added, "Handmaidens are very experienced with braids, are they not. Linnah?"

"Yes, of course." Linnah moved across to the counter and picked up the vial. She turned and held it out to him, her arm extended. With the other hand she was shielding her eyes.

Orlindel made a tisking sound and said, "I am not ashamed, as you should not be. It is our way Linnah."

"But you are royalty, My Lord," she responded. When she did not immediately lower her hand from her eyes, he dropped his voice deeper and said, "Look at me, Linnah."

Linnah tentatively removed her hand from her eyes and nearly dropping the vial, cried out in surprise when she realized it was not the prince. Orlindel looked back at her intensely, his dark blue eyes challenging her. Her knees feel weak. Above the water, his magnificent chest glistened, the skin flawlessly smooth. His strong arms were up on the edge of the tub. A sly grin played on his face. Below his chest, she could not make out his body as the bath water was clouded by fragrant oil. She was glad for that. If she took in anymore, she would surely faint.

His voice got her moving again. "Linnah, are you alright? Are you troubled by what you see?" Orlindel asked, biting on his lower lip and feigning innocence.

"Yes. I mean, no. I mean…, I thought you were the prince," said Linnah flustered.

"Interesting Linnah. Would that have made a difference?" asked Orlindel, smiling. When Linnah did not immediately respond, he continued, "When you are able to move again, will you please slide that stool over here and free me of my braids?" All Linnah could do was curtsey and follow the Lord's command.

Orlindel was enjoying his effect on her. Many an elf maiden stared at him in this manner and he took more of them to bed then he wished to count. Linnah was different though. He had watched her grow from a mere babe to the dark haired maiden he saw before him. And as she grew, he noticed her body becoming fuller and more curved. Her breasts were larger than other elf maidens and the fact that she was half-elven intrigued him. He had waited patiently for the years to pass and now she was exactly perfect in age. She was so different than what he was accustomed to and after last night at the banquet table, he had wondered how he would approach her again. But this accidental encounter was perfect. She was a fine prize and he would be claiming her very soon.

Linnah carefully removed the clothing from the seat and slid it over, behind the Lord. She sat down and opened the vial, pouring a small amount of the red liquid into her hand. Replacing the vial's stopper, she set it onto the floor next to her and rubbed the liquid between both of her hands. Softly, she gathered his blond hair and started to work the liquid into the ends of his braids.

"_Oh, this can't be really happening,"_ she thought. _"I_ _am touching a Lord of Mirkwood!"_ she thought again, "_and he is naked before me!" _

Orlindel laid his head back, closed his eyes and again began to sing softly. In her head, Linnah heard his voice. _"Hush Linnah. I can sense how fast your heart is beating. Relax and take comfort in my song."_

Linnah tried her hardest to relax, but this situation was completely wrong. _"How did Lord Orlindel come to use the prince's bathing chamber?" _she thought to herself. She finished rubbing in the salve. Her hands moved slowly, carefully unwinding his braids. The air in the room was still and silent, save for Orlindel's voice. She felt the weight of the humid air on her skin.

"_I shall faint dead away if the prince walks in,"_ thought Linnah. _"I have to get out of here."_ She removed her hands from the lord's hair and instinctively started to get up.

"Don't stop Linnah. Your touch feels good," said Orlindel calmly, unmoving.

"Yes, My Lord," said Linnah, her voice was quivering. She was torn in her emotions, eager to serve, to prove her worth as a servant, yet confused as to the limits of her service. In her innocence, it never occurred to her that washing his hair wasn't all the touching he had in mind.

Near the side of the tub, were two pitchers of water. She picked up one of them. Gently, she tilted his head forward and began to pour the warm water over Orlindel's hair. The water flowed over his head, face and shoulders. A nagging thought started to press into her mind. She ignored it and continued to rinse the salve from his long hair. She was supposed to be doing something and she couldn't remember what it was...Shrugging the feeling away, she took up some lightly scented soap and began lathering the lord's hair. She used her fingertips to massage his scalp.

"Mmmm, Linnah, that feels good," said Orlindel, resting his head in her hands.

Linnah did not know how to respond, so she simply said, "I'm glad you like it, my Lord." Then she admonished herself sarcastically, _"Good job, Linnah. Once you've mastered conversing with royals, you can take up advising the king. On second thought, maybe you should just stick to washing and braiding..." _The thought awoke her forgotten task and Linnah remembered…, "_Wait a moment! Braiding...Lady Elessa! Oh no, she is waiting for me!"_

Linnah picked up the other pitcher and quickly rinsed the soap from his hair. As if the situation wasn't uncomfortable enough, this was her first time being specifically chosen by the Lady and she certainly didn't want to start off on the wrong foot and ruin her chances of ever attending her again. Besides the fact that she could never tell the lady about what, and more importantly, who it was that made her late.

As Linnah checked that his hair was rinsed completely, she said politely, "My Lord, your braids are out and your hair is clean. If you please, I am past due to attend the Lady Elessa. She is awaiting me this instant."

As her hands started to leave his hair again, without warning and in a flash Orlindel reached up over his shoulders and seized her wrists. Linnah let out a gasp in surprise. His grip was not tight enough to hurt, only to immobilize. In a blink of an eye and without releasing her wrists, he turned his body to face her. Water splashed over the sides and sloshed inside the tub. By his movement, her arms were now crossed in front of her, his chest now leaning against the interior of the tub.

He ignored her surprised look. "Do not go. I don't wish it," said Orlindel softly, his calm and handsome face inches from hers. "My wife can afford to wait, Linnah. I am a Lord and I will take precedent over all duties you may have. I need you to finish what you have started."

Until now, Linnah had let her mind be calm with the knowledge that he had been facing away from her, that she could maintain her composure by not having to look directly into his eyes. Now without a choice in the matter, she was beside herself. Linnah was also a little confused as to what he meant by finishing what she started. As far as she was concerned, hair washing was all that he had required of her.

Linnah somehow found her voice and said quickly, "My Lord, I am sorry if I have offended you. I beg your pardon. You asked me to assist you with your hair and no more. I believe I have fulfilled that request."

Orlindel smiled at her naive boldness and said, "I see. Then you may go." He paused. "If you are certain there is nothing else that I could possibly require of you."

"I do not believe I could help you further, My Lord," said Linnah, imploring him with her eyes. "Please release me, the Lady waits."

His eyes lingered on hers for a moment longer and he smiled with a wicked cunning as he gently let go of her wrists. Linnah started to relax, but he was far from finished with her. As he released her, he pushed back from the edge of the tub and slowly stood up in the water. With his hands at his sides, he made no motion to cover himself. The water beaded and ran down his slender, toned body. His long blond hair now loose and wet, clung to his face, neck and shoulders. His intense dark blue eyes locked on hers as he slowly brought a hand up to his flat, chiseled stomach. Seductively, Orlindel gently caressed his fingertips leisurely back and forth over his own bare torso, running them from under his chest to just below his navel.

Linnah could not help herself. She sat there looking up at him fully, staring in awe and disbelief. Never in her life had she seen a male stand before her naked, lest a royal. And though she had nothing to compare it to, she was sure that he was superior in build. The way he was touching himself now, so slow and deliberate…She was still in shock and frozen to her seat as she let her eyes roam freely down over his face and neck, to his broad shoulders and arms flexing and unflexing with the sensual movements of his fingers. Her eyes followed his fingers as they continued down his well defined chest, still glistening with moisture from the bath, down his smooth, flat stomach, and then down to his_…"Oh by the Valar!"_

Orlindel smiled at her knowingly, one eyebrow raised. In her head, Linnah heard his voice softly say,_ "I require no more of you, Linnah. Are you sure that it is not you that may require something of me?"_

Her head was reeling. Barely audible, she simply whispered, "I must go now," before jumping up and running quickly from the room.

Orlindel made no move to stop her and as he stepped out of the bath he puzzled over her reaction, unused to maidens denying him. _"Maybe if she was spoken for by another, that would explain it,"_ he thought. It didn't occur to him that she was just too innocent to handle his exquisite torment.


	5. The Prince is Troubled

Legolas entered his room. He had come by way of the North end of the hall, just missing Linnah running from his chambers. He had been reading quietly in the library, but realized he really needed to take a bath and wondered if Orlindel was done using his wash room.

"Are you finished in there, Orli?" called Legolas as he stepped into his chambers.

Orlindel smiled to himself and answered, "Not quite, but I will get out of your way." He wrapped a towel around his waist and gathering up his clothes, exited the bathing room.

Legolas looked at him and asked, "So was my bath to your liking?"

"Very much, thank you."

Legolas noticed something odd about the look in his cousin's eye and asked, "Is there something you are not telling me?"

Orlindel laughed and said, "You are so suspicious, Legolas. I have nothing to hide."

Legolas eyed him carefully. "Knowing you as I do, Orlindel, I refuse to believe that."

Orlindel just smiled and walked away, waving good-bye over his shoulder. "See you at the evening meal."

The prince watched his cousin depart with an unsettling feeling. Though he loved him dearly, he was ashamed of Orlindel's exploits and wished that he would control his urges and be a proper husband to Elessa. She deserved better from him. Legolas looked down on the bed and noticed his weapons laying there askew. He was puzzled. Ethas never just left them on the bed. Legolas shrugged, shook his head and walking into his bathing chamber, began removing his clothes.

Gillel was just on his way to inquire after the prince, when he saw Linnah run past him at the entrance to the stairway. He let her go without question, but made a mental note to ask her about it later. The king had asked Gillel to have Legolas meet him in his throne room before the evening meal. The only reason the king had given was that he had a private matter to discuss with the prince.

Gillel came to the prince's chambers. The door was ajar. Clearing his throat loudly, he knocked on the door frame. "Your Highness?" asked Gillel.

"Yes, Gillel. Come in," answered Legolas from somewhere inside his room.

Gillel entered the prince's empty room and made his way into the bathing chamber. Legolas was now naked and refilling his bath. Gillel took no particular interest in the prince's lack of clothing. He had seen it all, during his hundreds of years attending the head royals. Nothing surprised him anymore.

Gillel stood next to the prince's tub and clasped his hands behind his back. The prince did not turn to look at him. "Your Highness, the king wishes to speak with you before tonight's feast," said Gillel.

"Regarding what?"

"His Majesty did not supply that information. I would think, though, that it might have something to do with the guests that are arriving this evening."

"His chambers or the throne room?" asked Legolas, now stepping into the fresh water.

"The throne room, sir."

"I see. Well, let him know I will be there shortly," said the prince, resting back inside of the tub.

"Very good, Your Highness," said Gillel, bowing. He was turning to leave, when the prince stopped him.

"Gillel?"

"Yes, Your Highness," answered Gillel as he turned back to face the prince. Legolas looked up at the familiar attendant.

"I need to speak with you for a moment." He motioned for him to sit down on the stool. Gillel took the seat Linnah had just moments ago occupied and waited for the prince to speak.

"You have known me all my life and I trust you implicitly." Legolas paused. "I have been turning something over in my mind for some time and it still persists to haunt me..."

"Go on."

Legolas hesitated for a moment and then asked bluntly, "Do you think that I shall be a good king?"

Gillel was taken aback by his question. "Your Highness, though my opinion is of little consequence, I believe that you will." He pressed him a little. "Why do you ask?"

"I feel like there is something on the horizon that beckons me, pulling me away from my duties here. I wish that I had been given the gift of foresight...But, alas I am not so fortunate." He paused again and looked at Gillel seriously. "I don't feel comfortable mentioning this to my father, but I am not sure that I will take the throne if and when it becomes available."

"Your Highness, surely..."

Legolas interrupted him with a deep sigh. "Please don't be so formal, Gillel. It is something I have never gotten used to all these years. You've known me all my life and more than anyone, after 521 years, you've earned the right to call me by my first name," said Legolas.

"All right, if you wish it. Though, after 865 years, I know no other way," replied Gillel smiling. Legolas smiled back and Gillel continued, "Though others are beginning to leave our shores, your father has no immediate plans to leave and there are more than enough years left for you to decide about the throne, Legolas." The butler looked at him evenly and sighed, continuing softly, "I know that you are more comfortable outside these walls then in, but things may change. In the meantime, you must do what is expected of you. Your father leans heavily on you to support his decisions. He respects your opinion, but he needs you as his ally. You are right not to tell him of your feelings just yet." He paused thoughtfully and said, "I am not sure what it is, but something has been troubling your father these last few days."

"I have noticed it too," said Legolas. He leaned forward in the bath. "Thank you for speaking with me so frankly, Gillel. I will meditate on this more." Gillel started to rise from the stool, but Legolas made a motion with his hand to stop him. "I have something else to ask you."

"Yes?"

"About Linnah."

"Linnah?"

The prince nodded his head.

"The handmaiden?"

The prince nodded again.

Gillel furrowed his thick, blond eyebrows perplexed. "What would you like to know?"

"Is she...intimately acquainted with anyone that you know of?"

Gillel assumed he knew where this line of questioning was going. It was not the first time a royal had inquired about someone under his supervision, in fact he was fielding questions from Lord Orlindel regularly. In these matters, he usually tried to keep his distance, but Linnah was an entirely different matter. In a way he felt fatherly towards her, being that he had some hand in raising her. Linnah though, was not aware of Gillel's feelings towards her, as Gillel never expressed it outwardly.

"Legolas, she is so innocent...," said Gillel, trying to find the right words.

"I am aware of that," said Legolas.

Gillel sighed softly and said, "No, she is not intimate with anyone I am aware of."

The prince visibly relaxed at this answer and said, "Very good. I am pleased to hear of it."

Gillel wondered why Legolas was so interested in Linnah's private affairs and then suddenly he thought: Linnah running down the stairs looking upset, the prince's door wide open, finding the prince naked upon his arrival.

"Your Majesty," he began, speaking formally again, "She is truly unspoiled. Please tell me you didn't..."

"By the Valar, no Gillel! What do you take me for?" said the prince surprised. He was confused as to why Gillel would assume he would try something of an insidious nature with her. Especially when it was his cousin he was worried about.

"Your Highness, I am sorry if I have offended you," said Gillel quietly.

"Look, I appreciate your concern, but Linnah is in no danger from me Gillel, I assure you. Worry not, my friend."

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Gillel rising to leave. "I will leave you now so you may make ready."

"Thank you, Gillel," said the prince kindly. Gillel bowed to the Prince. As he left the room, he worried for Linnah. Orlindel had asked about her earlier and now the prince was making inquiries. Should he question her about what had happened and possibly subject her to embarrassment and humiliation? Or should he just let this be? It was all very unsettling and the butler, not sure what to do, made his way slowly down the hall, back toward the stairs.


	6. Lady Elessa

A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed so far. There was a problem uploading Chapter 4 and I lost the whole end of the chapter. I have re-posted the chapter now with the ending attached. Please re-read if you want to "see" why Linnah ran from the Prince's chambers. Thanks!

And now without further adieu...

* * *

"Where have you been, Linnah? There is little time left until the evening meal and my hair is not done," said Lady Elessa. She was seated in front of her vanity mirror, brushing her long flowing blond hair and had noticed Linnah enter the room in its reflection.

"_What is it with royalty and their hair today?"_ thought Linnah to herself. Aloud she said, "I am sorry for my tardiness, Mistress. I was detained elsewhere."

The sound in Linnah's voice made Lady Elessa turn to face her. "Detained? Where and by whom?"

Linnah looked at her feet, wondering what to say and instead said simply, "The prince's chambers, my Lady."

Lady Elessa stood and walked over to Linnah. She gently put a hand under Linnah's chin and raised her head. Seeing the distraught look in Linnah's eyes was enough to make the Lady forget about her hair momentarily.

"Linnah, is everything alright? What did the prince need of you?"

"Please, Mistress, it was nothing," said Linnah quietly. Then quickly added, "I am just sorry that I am late and fear your disappointment and anger."

Elessa chose to accept this answer...for now. "Do not worry Linnah. I am sure that if the prince needed you for something, it was important enough for you to be late. The other Ladies who know you, recommended you highly. Lady Cari herself said that you were a rare gift. I am sure, had you a penchant for tardiness, they would not speak thusly," said the Lady kindly.

Linnah curtsied, very relieved. "Thank you Lady Elessa, you are most kind."

The Lady smiled and motioned towards the vanity table. "Now about my hair," said the Lady laughing, a delicate and melodious sound. Linnah smiled back trying to put the prior events out of her head. She followed the Lady to the mirrored table and took up the Lady's brush. Once Elessa was seated, Linnah began to carefully brush and braid her hair.

The Lady was quiet with her own thoughts. Mainly, she wondered about this handmaiden. There was definitely something different about her, beyond the obvious physical differences, though she couldn't put her finger on it. Elessa also worried about what the prince could have done to cause such a reaction in Linnah. She had known the prince for more than two hundred years now. In the beginning, it was he, not Orlindel, she thought she might marry. But the prince was far too interested in himself and his training, then her. There was a time when they were more intimately acquainted, but that was long, long ago and Elessa had locked her feelings away, hidden from all. Even her husband had no clue as to her true feelings towards Legolas.

Neither spoke, until... "Linnah?"

"Yes Mistress?" asked Linnah, finishing one braid and moving on to a second.

"How old are you?"

"118 years old My Lady."

"And may I ask how long have you been a servant?"

"There is no other way known to me," answered Linnah simply.

"I see. But tell me, did you choose this life or was it chosen for you?"

Linnah was unsure how to answer. She never actually thought about it, until now. One always wants to believe they alone have control over their own life. She was happy most of the time, so it never really occurred to her that she could be missing something. The only thing she ever cared to question was where she came from originally. But even that was just a passing fancy and not really a pressing issue for her. Thinking a moment longer, she realized that if anyone, it was the king who had chosen for her. By giving her to Meena to raise and not taking a hand in raising her himself, a royal, he had sealed her fate to live her life as a servant.

Not wanting to speak badly of the king, she answered, "My Lady, even if we make certain choices to ensure our direction in life, the Valar have their own plans for us. We must persevere to please them by living honestly and justly. If it is in their plan for us, we will achieve greatness...whatever type of greatness that is." Linnah continued to concentrate on braiding the Lady's hair.

Lady Elessa was taken aback by Linnah's answer. She was completely impressed with her wisdom and now understood what the other Ladies were talking about. Lady Cari was right, Linnah was a rare gift. It left her momentarily speechless. She decided then that she would make Linnah her permanent personal attendant. No other would attend her and she would not share Linnah with any other Lady in the castle.

Linnah took the many braids she had now created and twisted them together, making one beautiful curling braid down the Lady's back. She then took jeweled clips and placed them in various locations throughout the Lady's hair. Lady Elessa was very pleased with the result.

"There," said Linnah, "I think that does it, my Lady."

Elessa stood up tall and proud. The dress she was wearing shimmered bluish-green, complimenting the Lady's blue eyes. It had a low scooped neckline dotted with small jewels and sleeves that belled at the ends and hung down far past her hands. Linnah curtsied slightly to the lady and said, "You look lovely, my Lady. That dress is the most beautiful I have beheld and you wear it well."

Elessa smiled down at Linnah and placed her hands on Linnah's shoulders, as she righted herself. "Thank you Linnah, I am very impressed with you as well. Linnah, I want you to know that I am going to speak with Gillel tonight. I will be requesting that you be my personal attendant at all times, if that is all right with you."

"I am honored at the invitation my Lady, but what of Lady Cari or the others?"

"I am sure they will be able to find suitable replacements for you," smiled Lady Elessa. "I will not take no for an answer."

"Of course, My Lady. I will be happy to serve you," said Linnah, curtsying politely, her calm face masking her excitement. She couldn't believe it. Her dream of being a personal Lady's attendant had finally been realized.

At that moment a great ringing sounded in the halls, suggesting that there was only ten minutes left until the evening feast. "It is time to go. Linnah, please be back here after the meal. I wish to speak with you further," said Elessa preparing to leave her chambers.

Linnah curtsied. "Yes of course, Mistress."

Linnah watched the Lady depart. She sighed deeply and started to straighten up the vanity table, putting away the hair brush and unused clips. She sat down on the Lady's stool and suddenly started to cry as an outpouring of emotion took hold of her. Her feelings this evening had run the gambit. First shock and confusion, then arousal and anger in the Prince's chambers, then feelings of relief, understanding, loss and finally happiness. She had never had such an emotional day in all her 118 years. She gave herself a few moments to regain her composure and then stood up and pushed the stool in under the table.

She decided that first she would take a few moments outside in the fresh air and then after, she would go to the kitchen. Though she was not officially required to be there, she wished to help out her dear Meena and to be in the warmth of the familiar surroundings. She needed to be with her friends, Adriel and Selihl, Gillel's son. Hopefully they could help her sort all of these feelings out.

Linnah brushed the drying tears from her cheeks and looked into the Lady's mirror. Satisfied with her appearance, she quietly left the Lady's chambers.


	7. The Throne Room

Legolas approached his father's throne room. He was fully clothed in proper princely attire. He wore a shimmery, light blue tunic which hung long under a vest of light blue and gray. The vest was clipped together at the seams with silver clasps engraved with Elvish markings. Under this, he wore leggings of dark gray to match his vest and gray boots that came up to the knees. His hair was now neatly braided behind each pointed ear and once down the back of his head. Circling his head was his crown; a simple, thinly curved silver headband.

As he neared the double wooden doors, the two guards posted outside immediately bowed and opened the doors for him. Legolas entered the throne room. A long green and gold carpet led from just inside the entrance of the room, down the length of the room and up two large stairs to a ornately carved, but at the moment empty, high backed chair. On either side of the long carpet, just inside the entrance were benches and a few small tables. Like the Grand Hall, the Throne Room's ceiling towered high above their heads, held up by gigantic columns. The only difference was that the columns' carvings were leaves and fruit to match the king's crown. At the rear of the room was an open door leading into the King's study. Through the open door, Legolas noticed his father and started towards him. Other than himself and Thranduil, the throne room was empty.

Legolas's father, Thranduil, King of Mirkwood was seated behind a large wooden desk. The desk was littered with maps, papers, quills, ink and a large goblet of wine. Thranduil was intensely studying a map. His crown, though still a mere headband, was far more ornate than that of the prince. It was made of silver and curved around his head forming the shapes of leaves and fruit with jewels faceted to its surface. Ancient Elvish writing was etched around the jewels. His clothing was like that of the prince, though he had a beautiful cloak of the shimmery blue material draped over his shoulders. Though he was at least a thousand years old, Thranduil hardly looked a day over 40 by human standards. And like everyone in the castle, aside from Linnah, he was fair with blond hair, piercing light blue eyes and a strongly handsome face.

"Father you wished to see me?" asked Legolas.

Thranduil looked up and motioned for him to come nearer. "Yes, come Legolas, I must speak with you."

Legolas went to his father's side. The king pointed to a spot on the map and said, "Last month I was informed by one of our scouts that the creature Gollum, who our border patrol had been tracking through our forest and lost sight of, was captured by Aragorn, Son of Arathorn in the marshes here." Then he pointed to the forested region just south of Mirkwood on the map. "We know that there is a great darkness rising once again in this area, here at Dol Guldur and now there is talk of The Dark Lord building a great legion of evil in Mordor. I have yet to send any of ours to investigate as I wanted to stay out of any entanglements with this evil if at all possible, but..." The king turned his eyes from the map and took a drink of his wine. Looking more into his goblet then at Legolas he continued, "This Gollum is most likely an agent of the Dark Lord. Aragorn brought it to Mithrandir and the wizard has requested that Gollum be brought here to stay in our dungeon for the rest of his days. I have decided to honor that request."

"If you feel it is wise, Father," said Legolas.

"If Mithrandir requests it, I can not begrudge an old friend," said Thranduil, with a tired sigh. He stood and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. Looking him in the eyes, he said, "I feel we can no longer shield ourselves from involvement. Things change around us, even as we wish to ignore it. They arrive with the creature tonight."

Legolas looked at his father questioningly. "Why did you not tell me of this sooner? Gillel said that you seemed less than yourself these past days, but I had no idea that you would keep something like this from me."

"It was not my intention to deceive you, Legolas," said Thranduil seriously. "I only received word this morning that they would be here by nightfall. I let Gillel know that there were special guests attending tonight, but only so he could make the necessary preparations. I said nothing more than that to him. I, myself did not believe they would actually come this soon. No doubt, this creature should have slowed down their traveling considerably. I thought for sure they would not be here for another month or two and that I would have time to speak to you before then."

"I see," said Legolas, thoughtfully. A great ringing of bells was heard again throughout the castle. He looked at his father and smiled saying, "The second bells of the evening have chimed. I believe I should go and greet our guests."

"Let me summon Orlindel and I will go with you," said Thranduil, returning the smile to his son.


	8. The Visitors Arrive

The dining hall was ablaze in torchlight and movement. Minstrels were playing once again. Elvish songs drifted in the air. Servants were moving quickly around the grand table, pouring wine and laying out platters of food. The king was seated at one end of the long table. To his immediate left were Gandalf the Grey (or Mithrandir as the Elves called him) and Aragorn, Son of Arathorn. At his right hand side were Legolas, his nephew Lord Orlindel and the fair Lady Elessa. Beyond them on either side were other advisors, nobles, Lords and Ladies.

Earlier that evening, upon arriving at the castle, Gandalf and Aragorn had handed over Gollum, kicking and screaming to the palace guards. Linnah had been standing off to one side of the Great Gates singing quietly to herself. Her song was creating images of a blond female elf and a dark haired human male, which swirled in the air before her like smoke. Gollum, taking notice of her and the ghostly images, had become unusually quiet. Feeling his gaze upon her, Linnah at once stopped singing and looked directly at the creature. Gollum had narrowed his eyes at her keenly and a twisted little smile lit up the corners of his sharp toothed mouth. The ranger and the wizard took no notice of the queer interaction and Linnah had run immediately inside.

As soon as they had been assured Gollum was safely locked deep below the castle, Aragorn and Gandalf entered the Great Hall and were greeted by King Thranduil, Prince Legolas and Lord Orlindel. Once the usual pleasantries were exchanged, they had made their way into the Banquet Hall.

The king and Gandalf were now talking at length, catching up on lost time and of news of the outside world.

The kitchen was buzzing with word of who the guests were and why they came. Linnah was standing near the sink and helping to wash dishes with Adriel, trying unsuccessfully to wipe the image of the vile creature from her mind. He had been staring at her with an intensity that burned her soul. She did not hear Meena when she asked her to take a platter of fruit out to the grand table.

"Linnah...Didn't you hear me?" asked Meena, verbally shaking Linnah from her thoughts.

"What was that, Meena?"

"Please take that platter out to the grand table, Dearest."

"Oh. Certainly..., sorry." Linnah dried her hands and picked up the large silver tray. She started to make her way out of the kitchen when Selihl, entering quickly, grabbed a piece of fruit from off the top of her tray.

"Selihl! That's not for you. Go find something in the servants' pantry," said Linnah, scolding her childhood friend. Like Adriel, he was the same age as Linnah and had grown up in the servants' quarters as well. He was Gillel's son and was constantly trying to please him, though more often then naught Gillel failed to notice his accomplishments. He was tall and blond like all of Mirkwood's inhabitants, though his hair was more the color of spun gold and his large blue eyes were flecked with green. When he smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkled, making it seem as if they smiled as well.

Selihl laughed at her and taking a bite, said, "As Lord Orlindel's personal attendant, I believe I am allowed to partake in the royal food."

"Oh, aren't we proud?" mocked Adriel from across the kitchen. "If you are so inclined, why don't you just pull up a chair next to him and then you can eat directly from the king's table?"

Selihl walked over to Adriel and hopping up to sit on the counter next to her said, "I would, but then I would miss out on watching you scrub the dishes...Such fascinating work."

Adriel playfully splashed dish water in his direction. He moved, but not quickly enough and his sleeve took the brunt of the attack.

"Oh! Thanks so much, Adriel," he said sarcastically. "Now I have to change before my father sees me." He jumped off the counter and walked away toward the servants' quarters, shaking his head and keeping his wet arm far from his body.

Linnah and Adriel met eyes, and burst out laughing. Just then, Gillel entered the room and the two ceased immediately.

"Have any of you seen my son?" asked Gillel to the room.

When no one immediately responded, Meena spoke up, "I believe Lord Orlindel sent him on an errand."

"I see. If you see him, please tell him I wish to speak with him when his duties permit."

"Certainly." Then noticing Linnah leave the kitchen, Meena shouted after her, "Linnah, be sure to place that tray near the king."

"Yes, of course," answered Linnah over her shoulder. She carefully carried the tray out of the kitchen, up the short stairway and into the Banquet Hall. Passing a few kitchen servants on their way back, she walked toward the king's end of the table.

Music, laughter and lofty conversation rang about the cavernous hall. Linnah could not help but feel the joy in the air. She smiled to herself. Then it occurred to her, just before she saw him that Lord Orlindel was most likely seated next to the prince and his uncle. Linnah paused momentarily in her tracks. She assured herself that seeing him mattered not and kept walking. The king, the Grey Wizard, who she heard referred to as Mithrandir and the dark-haired ranger were deep in conversation when Linnah approached. The three were leaning in towards each other and in order for Linnah to set down the tray she had to lean in between the king and Prince Legolas. She tried her best to ignore Lord Orlindel, who thankfully was distracted in his own conversation.

"Here, let me help you with that," came a familiar voice. Legolas stood to take the tray from her.

"I've it, My Lord. Thank you," said Linnah politely, leaning forward and placing the tray in front of the king, who paid her no notice.

Legolas, still standing, watched her set the tray down. A stray hair came away from its braided home and Linnah absently tucked it behind her delicately pointed ear. The candle light made her skin softly glow. She fussed with the placement of the tray, making sure it was just within arms reach of the king. Legolas realized that she did this without caring that the king would never notice her hard work. She smiled gracefully to herself when she felt it was just right. The king accidentally dropped his napkin and she picked it up immediately and placed it back near his plate. Again, the king failed to acknowledge her. The graceful smile never faltered, though.

The prince felt a pang of emotion in the pit of his belly. She indeed had grown in grace and beauty and he tried to dismiss his feelings, as it made him uncomfortable to think that he could desire her. And though he was unaware of what had gone on in his own chambers earlier, he was sorry for his cousin's inappropriate behavior the night before.

Linnah straightened up and started to leave. Legolas gently touched her arm. "Linnah," said the prince quietly. Linnah looked down at his hand on her arm and then into his eyes. She could not discern the look on his face. What was it she was reading in those eyes? His hand was so warm on her skin. It was the first time he had ever touched her and for a moment she felt like the room was spinning.

"Yes, My Lord?" asked Linnah softly, looking at him worriedly.

"Ah, I..," the prince began. He couldn't believe he was at a loss for words. He felt the need to apologize for his cousin's behavior. He needed to tell her how beautiful she looked. He needed to tell her...but this was not the time. And then there were her eyes, the way she looked at him with so much worry... His expression changed and he let go of her arm speaking softly, "Please let Gillel know that we need more wine."

Linnah blinked her eyes a few times and stared blankly at the prince. Finally she said, "Oh, of course Your Majesty." She knitted her brows thoughtfully as she walked away towards the kitchen.

Legolas sighed to himself as he watched her walk away. As he sat back down, he noticed Aragorn was watching him. Before anything was said between them, Lord Orlindel asked Aragorn, "So I hear that you lived among Lord Elrond's people? I hear they don't take part in merrymaking, is this true?"

As Aragorn started to reply, the Lady Elessa took the opportunity to lean into the table and ask Legolas, "Prince Legolas, do mind taking a turn with me? I need some fresh air."

"Of course, Elessa," said Legolas, sliding back his chair and standing. He and the Lady excused themselves and proceeded to a side door that led outside to a large balcony overlooking the expansive gardens. The gardens were surrounded by the natural walls of the hallowed out rock and stone. The only way in or out of the gardens would be through the castle. The evening was warm and the air was fragrant with the smells of the cooked foods mingled with the bouquet of the flowers in the well lit gardens just below. The torch light shining out of the dining hall was the only light on the balcony.

As they walked, Legolas offered his arm to Elessa. She took it and they continued for a while in silence.

"What is it, Elessa?" asked Legolas curiously.

"It's nothing, really," answered the Lady, unable to hide a nervous smile.

"Ah, but I know you too well..."

"Aye, Legolas, you do. I am troubled by something, though I am unsure how to speak to you of it."

"Elessa, if you have something to say, speak plainly. I have never known you to hold your tongue in the past," said the prince with a knowing smile. He and the Lady came to the balcony railing. They stopped and leaned against the railing, looking out over the garden.

"It's in regards to Linnah."

"Linnah?" exclaimed Legolas, very surprised. Linnah was the furthest thing he thought would be on Elessa's mind. Was his exchange with her at the table so obvious?

"Yes. I requested her to attend me this evening. She arrived late and much disturbed. When I asked her of where she had been, she told me she had just come from seeing you."

"Seeing me?" asked Legolas confused.

"Yes. She said she had just come from your chambers."

"_My chambers?"_ he wondered to himself. Then the realization of what must have happened suddenly assailed his mind. _"Oh no, Orlindel was using my bath. He must have done something."_

Lady Elessa watched Legolas's eyes and continued. "I pressed her on the matter, but she would not speak of it. She said that her only reason for being upset was in angering me with her tardiness."

"And you did not believe her reason?" asked Legolas, revealing nothing by his face.

"No. I did not." Elessa was more concerned about getting to the bottom of this, then in insulting the prince. She took a deep breath and asked, "What did you do Legolas?"

"Why do you assume I did anything?" asked Legolas, chuckling nervously. Then to spare Elessa the embarrassment of her husband's actions, he acted aloof and lied, "I remember her saying something about running late to attend you, but any number of things could have occurred between my chambers and yours." Feigning disinterest, he asked, "Besides, what care you for a simple maid servant?"

"Why was a 'simple' maid servant in your chambers, Legolas? You usually do not have anyone attend you."

Legolas smiled at Elessa sweetly and gently placed a hand on her cheek, trying to distract the Lady. He did not recognize her sharp intake of breath at his touch. He was completely unaware of her deeper feelings for him, that she had never fully bonded with her husband in the hopes that someday he might come to her and she then could give that hidden part of her to only him. "Are you jealous, Elessa? Is that what this is about?"

The Lady abruptly brushed away his hand, her inner pain revealing itself in the form of anger. She narrowed her eyes and said, "Do not toy with me, Prince of Mirkwood. I've known you far too long. Linnah is not just some 'simple' maid servant!" She quickly tried to regain her composure and the sharpness left her voice, but not her eyes. She continued, "It did not take a lot of conversation with her for me to realize that she is much more than that. I asked her to be my own personal attendant and as such, Linnah becomes my concern. Especially in cases where you are involved."

Legolas looked back at her stunned. Then he looked away from her angry stare as it hurt him to see her this way. It was getting difficult to hide the truth from her. He sighed and perpetuating his lie said, "Alright Elessa. You are right; Linnah and I were together in my chambers."

The Lady crossed her arms over her chest and watched him intently.

"I can assure you, I did not cause her any harm," he said, still avoided her gaze. _"At least that is the truth," _he mused silently.

"Are you sure you caused no harm Legolas? When I saw her, her spirit seemed greatly troubled by your 'harmless' interaction."

"_What did he do to her?"_ wondered Legolas worriedly. He was about to excuse himself to confront Orlindel, when looking down, his eyes widened at movement in the distance. It was Linnah. She was walking slowly among the flowers and was well out of earshot of he and the Lady.

Elessa followed his gaze and noticing Linnah as well, said quietly, "I suggest that you offer your apologies to her, Legolas. She deserves whatever kindness you can bestow upon her."

Elessa was right, but for different reasons then his. He then thought of Gillel's visit earlier and his assumption that he had tried something with her. _"He must have seen her in the hall before coming into my room. No wonder he thought..." _Legolas clenched his teeth and thought_, "Orlindel is like a spider in our woods, entangling me in his web of lies."_

Linnah was far too innocent for Orlindel's lecherous behavior. And taking into account her youth and bloodline, there was no telling the damage that his cousin had inflicted on her. Without meaning to, he spoke aloud, "You should have seen the look in her eyes in the Banquet Hall. I sensed her worry and confusion and it overwhelmed me."

"Then you have experienced just a taste of what it must feel like for her," said Elessa, her voice soft.

Snapping back in line with his story, Legolas took her hand and brought it up to his lips, giving it a gentle kiss saying, "Thank you, Elessa. Thank you for...protecting my honor by forcing me to set things straight."

"It was not _your_ honor I was thinking of, Legolas. It was hers."

"_And it is yours that has caused me to lie,"_ he thought sadly. Outwardly the Elf Prince just nodded in agreement. He bowed slightly to Elessa and left the balcony, heading towards the garden.


	9. The Garden

Linnah breathed in deeply the night air and the smells of the garden around her. She was glad she had let Adriel talk her into escaping the busy kitchen and come outside. Even though the garden was well lit with standing torches, she still was able to look up through the mountain's opening and see stars in the dark evening sky. Many thoughts ran round in her mind. She wondered if she should tell Adriel and Selihl about what happened in the prince's chambers with Lord Orlindel. And what had the prince been feeling when he looked at her the way he did at the banquet table? She also thought about the gruesome creature and why he stared at her so intently. She thought about why, before the Lady asked it of her, had she never contemplated her chosen (and not by her) position as a servant. Besides all of these things, which by themselves would be enough, the outsiders coming made her deeply aware of the world beyond the Great Gates, a world that she never really considered. She pondered once again where she came from before being discovered here. Who were her parents and for what reason was she left?

Overwhelmed with thought, Linnah walked over to a low bench and sat down. A plot of beautiful violet flowers was before her. This was her favorite place in the entire garden. She looked down at them with her hands in her lap and started to sing.

Linnah did not know the origins of her song, but she had been singing it for as long as she could remember. It had a haunting quality and something in her core would respond to it. As is a gift of some Elven people, when Linnah sang this song, just as they had before, ghostly apparitions appeared in the air before her: A tall, dark man and a beautiful fair Elven maiden. They seemed to be dancing together. The maiden clung tightly to the man, her eyes closed and her head resting on his shoulder. The man had his arms around her and spun her slowly in circles. The apparitions did not disturb Linnah, she was used to them and in fact the vision was soothing to her. She sang to herself for several moments.

When he came upon her, the apparitions at first reminded him of his own life; a dark haired human male and the Elven maiden. But, he knew it was not his lady that she was singing of, for the maiden was fair and his own love was dark like the elf maiden seated before him.

"Your song is quite sad and beautiful, My Lady." When he spoke, it was in her tongue. She was at first startled and the visions immediately disappeared. His voice was so gentle though, she felt all at once at ease.

She looked up and into the ruggedly handsome face she recognized from his arrival and in the Banquet Hall. Though there had been a few human travelers that had passed through their realm in the past, she still marveled inwardly at his appearance. "Thank you kind sir, but you flatter me, for I am of no noble birth and therefore no Lady."

"I find that hard to believe," said the man smiling at her. "You carry yourself well, then. Had you said you were the Queen, I would have believed it. I have known many an elf maiden in my day, but few as dark and beautiful as you." He placed a hand over his heart and bowed. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn at your service."

Linnah blushed. She stood and curtsying said, "I am Linnah. Though just a handmaiden, I am very pleased to make your acquaintance. And as for my song, it's only special to me, I'm afraid, for no one can tell me of whom I sing."

Aragorn smiled at her kindly and then looked around the garden. "I was told that these were some of the most magnificent gardens in the entire world. I now see that this is true."

"Yes, I have to agree, though I have never been anywhere else to compare them," said Linnah.

"Is that so? Are you not allowed to leave this castle?" asked Aragorn.

"Oh, yes. Of course I am free to leave if I so chose to. It's just that I wouldn't know where to go, really. I have heard talk of wondrous places inhabited by elves, such as Rivendell and Lothlorien. But I also hear the roads reaching them are fraught with peril," said Linnah.

Aragorn offered Linnah his arm and for a moment Linnah was unsure of what to do. Noticing her hesitation, he said softly, "Come. Let us walk as we talk, as I would like to see more of this impressive garden."

Linnah smiled at him and put her arm in his. They slowly made their way along the path that wound through the garden. She realized then, that she had never walked in this way with a male before. It made her feel very special and far removed from her position as a servant.

"I understand your concern, Linnah," said Aragorn, continuing their conversation. "But there also lies a great deal of danger in not venturing out of what is comfortable. I am not saying that you could not spend all your days in this castle and be content. It's just that, you were right about there being wondrous places beyond Mirkwood. I believe you would be missing out on a great deal, Linnah, if you were never to see them." Aragorn stopped walking and turned to face her. He said kindly, "Linnah, I would be blind if I did not notice that you were very different from the others in this castle. You could not have possibly been born here as I have seen no others like you."

"No, My Lord, you are right. I was not born here. I was brought here, though I do not know by whom or why. I was just a mere babe when the king took me in." She hesitated, but then lowering her eyes she continued, "I am very different than the others here. I am not a Full Blooded."

Aragorn lifted up her chin to look into her eyes and said gently, "That is not something to be ashamed of Linnah."

Linnah smiled. "Thank you for saying so, My Lord." She looked up at the castle saying, "My lesser feelings don't change the fact that I love being part of this place. There are good and noble elves here who have never made me feel ashamed." Then thinking of Orlindel and Legolas and without meaning to speak aloud, she said,"There are a few, though, who make me feel very uncomfortable."

"Oh?" said Aragorn raising an eyebrow and thinking of the prince's exchange with her earlier.

At that moment they were interrupted. "Ah, Aragorn! How good to see you here!" said Legolas walking up to them, smiling broadly. He hadn't expected to find the ranger and in his surprise, blurted out, "And I see you have met Lady Elessa's _handmaiden."_

"I have met Linnah, yes," said Aragorn not missing the slight the Elf Prince had made. "She has been telling me all about the...hidden beauty in this place." Aragorn smiled and winked at Linnah. Linnah blushed slightly and looked down at her feet again.

"I see," said Legolas, glancing back and forth between them. Internally, he was chastising himself for his cruel words. "Well, I have much to discuss with you, Aragorn." He turned to Linnah and said evenly, "Linnah, if you would excuse us, please?"

Linnah curtsied and said, "Of course Your Highness, I was just about to see if Meena needed my help in the kitchen."

Before she left, Aragorn stopped her and said, "It was very good to meet you, Linnah. I hope we may talk again before I leave...or better yet, maybe you could sing again for me."

"_She was singing for him?"_ thought the prince.

Linnah curtsied again and said, "I would like that very much, My Lord." With that, she left the two of them alone to talk and her wondering why the prince behaved so rudely to her.


	10. Legolas Makes a Decision

Legolas paced back and forth over the rug in his room like a caged animal. The evening meal had concluded and everyone had either retired to their respective chambers or gone to join the king's men in merrymaking in the surrounding woods. Legolas sometimes liked to join in the festivities or on quiet nights, meditate and read in his talan, but at the moment his hands were clasped behind his back and his brows were knit together tightly. When he finally had had the chance to confront Orlindel, the elf lord was nowhere to be found.

He also couldn't stop thinking about the way he had slighted Linnah when he was supposed to be apologizing for his cousin's behavior. Not pausing in his pacing, he took the crown from his head and without looking at it, tossed it onto his bed. He was shocked at how easily the sight of her with the ranger had caused him to act so rudely. _"Wonderful! I am jealous of a human male engaging in conversation with a handmaiden!"_ thought Legolas sarcastically. Frustrated with himself, he ran his hands over his face and then stopping in his tracks, placed his hands on his hips.

"What is wrong with me this night?" he asked the empty room. In his heart he knew what was wrong. He cared for Linnah more then he had realized and his concern for her well being even outweighed his anger with Orlindel.

Absently, he unclasped his blue and gray vest. Removing it, he threw it to the floor. He plopped himself onto one of the big chairs in front of the fireplace, draping his right leg casually over the arm of the chair. He shook his head and thought, _"What is it to be done about this?" _He stared into the fire for a moment. _"I must set things right. If my cousin sees fit to lower himself by his actions, I certainly do not."_

Legolas bent over and as he unlaced his boots he thought,_ "I have watched her from a distance her whole life. She is nothing but sweet and good and unfortunately, like my cousin, I have wronged her. She does not deserve the hurt and confusion we have caused."_ He removed his boots and the thin socks he wore with them. Legolas stared into the fire again for a few moments.

As the flames danced before his eyes, he decided that the only way to clear his mind of Linnah and this torment was to apologize to her that very minute. He rose quickly from the chair. Unconcerned that he was now only wearing a lose tunic and leggings, he left his chambers and headed silently, barefoot towards the servants' quarters.

During this time Linnah had been in Lady Elessa's room, just as the Lady had requested of her earlier. She was undoing the Lady's braids and brushing out her long blond hair. Lady Elessa was confused by Linnah's distant manner. After Legolas had left the balcony, she had gone back inside, content with the knowledge that the prince was to apologize for his inappropriate behavior. But Linnah still seemed heavy of heart and that did not make sense.

"Are you well, Linnah?" asked Lady Elessa looking at Linnah in the refection of her mirror.

"Yes, my Lady I am quite well," answered Linnah, quietly.

"Are you sure? You seem to be troubled," said Elessa.

"It's really nothing. I just have much on my mind tonight. Please do not bother yourself with me, my Lady. I will be better company after a good nights sleep," said Linnah smiling calmly.

"Well if this is the case, then I will not keep you long. You may away to retire after my braids are undone," said the Lady kindly.

"Thank you, Mistress Elessa, I would appreciate it greatly," said Linnah. She quickly finished the task at hand and said, "There. I am done. Are you sure there is nothing else I can do for you before I go?"

Lady Elessa turned and smiled at the handmaiden. "No. That will be all Linnah, thank you."

Smiling faintly, Linnah curtsied and left the room.


	11. An Unexpected Outing

Linnah made her way through the darkened halls and down the dimly lit staircase back toward the kitchen. As she crossed through the kitchen, which was now dark and seemingly empty, she accidentally bumped into a lady standing there.

"Oh, pardon me, my Lady," said Linnah politely. The lady, who was dressed in a flowing yellow gown, started to laugh and Linnah took a closer look at her. Her eyes grew wide and a large smile grew across Linnah's face as she realized it was Adriel.

"Linnah you know it isn't polite to stare at a lady," said Adriel, putting her hands on her hips and trying to sound serious.

"What are you doing dressed like that?" asked Linnah. Just then, Selihl came out from the doorway that led to the servants' quarters and answered, "So she doesn't look foolish standing next to me." He bowed deeply to Linnah and she noticed, he too was dressed up, wearing the clothing of a lord.

She looked back and forth between them, stunned. "What has gotten into you two? You're going to get into trouble. If Gillel sees you, he will have you cleaning the Great Hall floor for at least a season."

"We noticed how melancholy you were by meals end this evening and decided you needed some cheering up, Linnah," explained Adriel. "Come on, let's get out of here." She motioned for Linnah to follow her.

Linnah hesitated. "I don't know..."

"Oh come on!" Adriel took Linnah by one hand and Selihl grabbed the other and the three left the castle through the servants' entrance. Once they were outside, Selihl took the lead and the maidens followed him into the forest.

"Selihl, slow down! You're going too fast for us," called Linnah, trying to keep up with him. Adriel was trying not to trip over the hem of her long dress and every time she put her hand down to balance herself the long hanging sleeve got in the way.

"Shhh!" said Selihl in response, putting a finger to his lips. "We're getting closer, you have to be quiet." He stopped suddenly next to the roots of a large fallen tree and turned towards them. "Here Linnah," he whispered, as he produced a bag from under his tunic and handed it to her.

"What is this?" asked Linnah, just as Adriel came up next to her.

"Open it," said Adriel excitedly.

Linnah did as she was instructed and opened the bag. She gasped as she pulled out a beautiful lavender dress. It had been rolled neatly in the bag and as she unrolled it, she marveled at the silky feel of the sheer material. "Where did you get this?" she asked not taking her eyes off the dress.

"Oh, I just _borrowed_ it from the laundry," answered Selihl. "As well as Adriel's and my own excellent selection. No one will miss them until tomorrow morning."

"Selihl, I'm not sure about this," said Linnah. "Besides, what would we need these clothes for anyway?"

Selihl smiled broadly and motioned for her to follow him into the gigantic log. Tentatively the three of them made their way through and stopped just at the other side. The bright moonlight revealed a clearing that could be seen about 20 feet away through the tangle of trees. A large fire was burning in the center of it. They could make out the shapes of figures dancing around the fire. Music, singing and laughter could be heard faintly drifting up on the breeze.

"Oh no Selihl, you don't mean for us to join in a circle do you?" asked Linnah nervously. "You know that servants are not allowed."

"Well that's what the dress is for, Linnah," said Selihl, shaking his head incredulously. "Here, I've also brought us some masks." He took the bag from Linnah and pulled out three cloth masks, each in a color that matched their clothing. "Look Linnah, with these and your dress and your hair unbraided, no one is going to recognize you. You can pretend to be visiting from Rivendell, if anyone asks."

"I find this plan very lacking, Selihl," said Linnah as she looked to Adriel for some semblance of sanity. Adriel looked back at her kindly, but she did not agree with Linnah's assessment.

"Linnah, it will be fine," Adriel said, trying to reassure her friend. "The king's men and whoever else has seen fit to join them will be very intoxicated by now. No one will remember in the morning that we were even here."

"Come on Linnah," said Selihl, practically begging. "You deserve to have a little fun once in a while."

Linnah looked at their eager faces and shrugged her shoulders. She thought about the events of the day and reasoned that this could be exactly what she needed. "Alright, but if we get caught, I'm going to say that you put some sort of spell on me and forced me to do this."

Selihl nodded and smiled wildly. "Well go on and get dressed already!" he said motioning to the other end of the log.

Legolas watched the three curiously from his spot on a branch up in a high tree, just above and behind the log. From his vantage point and with the aid of the moonlight, he could see them talking and Linnah finally giving into some heated debate.

He had been making his way down the stairs to go through the kitchen as a means to get to the servants' quarters, when he had heard their voices just inside the kitchen. He had stopped immediately and waited and when they left through the servants' entrance, he followed them out. Tracking them had been simple and now looking past the log from where the three were standing to the clearing ahead, he knew exactly what they were up to.

Linnah disappeared deeper into the dead tree and after a moment or two she joined her friends. The three emerged together on the other side. The maiden in yellow, who he guessed was Adriel, helped to untie Linnah's braids and with her hair flowing loosely behind her, he watched as she ran with the others deeper into the forest. Legolas jumped silently from the branch and followed behind them, unseen. As he reached the opening of the log, he looked down and saw Linnah's shoes and servant dress folded in a neat pile. He left them where they were, undisturbed and continued after the three.


	12. The Merrymaking Circle

The merrymaking circle was in full swing. About twenty off-duty guards, several nobles, and a few lords and ladies of the castle were fully enjoying the warm glow of the fire, the music being played by a few drunken minstrels and the barrels of Dorwinion wine that someone had snuck out of the castle.

As Linnah, Selihl and Adriel emerged from the woods, masks in place, no one took any particular notice of them, except for a drunken guard, who walked up to Selihl and bowed deeply, slurring the words, "Mhy lurd."

Linnah and Adriel had to cover their mouths to hide their laughter as the guard kept stumbling past them.

"See?" said Selihl. "Not a problem." He turned to Adriel and bowing formally, asked, "Will the lady honor me with a dance?"

Adriel curtsied politely and replied, "I would be honored, my lord." She squealed in delight as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the circle of bodies moving in rhythm around the fire.

Linnah watched them dance for a minute, a huge smile on her face, unaware that she herself was being watched. A handsome, masked guard approached her and asked her to dance. She accepted and he took her hand and led her to the circle around the fire.

Unlike the formal dances inside the castle, there was no rhyme or reason to the movements of the dancers. Some were dancing close, while others slightly separate from their partners. Linnah's partner pulled her close and she could feel the heat of his body under his tunic as he moved. The music changed and the beat got faster and faster. Linnah started to feel a little dizzy as the guard spun her around and skipped in time. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Selihl and Adriel laughing as they tried to keep up.

After a moment, the music slowed once again and Linnah had time to catch her breath. She looked up into the guard's smiling face and clear blue-gray eyes and started laughing as well. The guard asked her if she would like to take a break, so he might introduce himself properly. She nodded her head and they stepped out of the dancing circle. He motioned to an area across the clearing were they could sit and talk.

"You dance very well, my lady," said the guard jovially as they walked.

"Thank you, so do you," replied Linnah, sitting on the low grass next to a tree. The guard was about to sit next to her and then asked, "May I get you a drink?"

"Yes, thank you, I would like that."

She watched him move over the soft grass to where the wine was being served. Another of the king's guards was handing out large goblets filled with the sweet smelling nectar. She watched him take two and return to her. She then realized that he looked familiar to her, but she couldn't quite make out who he was under the mask. "My lady," he said as he handed her a filled goblet. He sat down next to her.

Linnah took the goblet and taking a sip, looked around the clearing at everyone. Several elves were dancing with Adriel and Selihl. A few had coupled and were sitting around on the large roots at the foot of the enormous trees surrounding the circle, talking or being more intimate. Some were sitting near the minstrels enjoying the music and others were just milling about through the small crowd. Linnah was slightly surprised to see that some of the couples were a mix of guards and higher ladies of the court.

The wine was extremely potent and after just a few sips she was feeling its warming effects. The guard leaned in close to her and said, "My name is Aeron. I have not seen you at our circles before. What is your name and where are you from?"

"Um..." Linnah looked into her goblet for an answer. Quickly she replied, "Rivendell, my lord."

"Rivendell?" asked Aeron thoughtfully. "I don't recall receiving any visiting parties from Rivendell recently. You would think a Captain of the Guard would know these things."

Linnah's eyes opened wide and she said quickly, "Oh, I forgot something that I left over on the other side of the clearing." She stood abruptly and said, "I'll be right back."

The guard looked puzzled and said, "Alright, if you must. Hurry back, please. I am very interested in knowing you, fair lady."

Linnah turned away from his warm smile and striking good looks. She made her way quickly across the clearing. But, just before reaching the other side, a tree root tripped her step. She felt her balance give and she started to fall. Before she made contact with the ground, strong arms caught her and held her firmly upright.

* * *

Legolas was never one to wear a mask to the merrymaking circles, but tonight was an exception. Extra masks had been laid out for those who wanted them and before he was noticed, he quickly grabbed one and put it on. He had watched Linnah dancing with Aeron, who was not only the Captain of the Guard, but the King's favorite of all his command. The prince had been frozen to his spot by the very sight of Linnah dancing. Her sheer dress was long and had flowed about her feet. He had never seen her dressed in this manner and she looked beautiful. Her dark hair was free of restraints and it had flown behind her on the breeze caused by her movements. He had felt the sudden urge to cut in just so he could run his hands through it.

He had seen them stop and move to sit down across the clearing. Linnah then had stood up abruptly and left quickly, walking into the crowd. The prince had lost sight of her briefly and moving in the same direction, he now saw her being held close by some lord. He quickened his step and made his way through the crowd toward her.

"_Oh no,"_ he thought, as he realized the lord holding Linnah was Orlindel. He stopped in his tracks and quickly thinking that his hastiness could cause her identity to be revealed, he moved nearer to a tree next to him. He squatted down next to one of its large roots and watched them carefully, ready to intervene if Orlindel made one false move.


	13. The Merrymaking Circle Part 2

"Careful, beautiful one," said Orlindel to the dark maiden in his arms. She seemed familiar to him, but his mind was clouded with drink, blurring his memory and dimming his senses. He released her and stepped back slightly to look her over. The sheer lavender dress she was wearing hugged her frame tightly just to the top of her hips before it flared out loosely, it was especially snug in the chest area. It was low cut and revealed much of her décolletage. Her hair was a cascading mane of dark reddish-brown that flowed over her shoulders to her back. He tried to make out the color of her eyes in the firelight, and was surprised to see that they were dark and not a shade of blue. The lavender mask she was wearing only served to bring out the green in them. He smiled at her, his mind turning over how he could lure her into his bed.

"Oh, thank you," said Linnah, trying to steady herself. Then she stiffened as she looked up into his face. Orlindel wore no mask and she knew immediately who it was that had helped her. She looked around quickly for Selihl and Adriel and realized they had disappeared from the circle of dancers.

"Are you looking for someone? Did you not come alone this evening?" asked Orlindel smoothly.

"Um, no. I didn't. I came with friends, but they seemed to have gone somewhere," replied Linnah, still looking for her friends, but realizing with some relief that the lord had yet to recognize her.

"Well, that matters not. I am here with you now and we can partake in the festivities together," said the handsome lord, smiling broadly. He narrowed his eyes at her and said, "Have we met before?"

Linnah averted his stare and said quickly, "No, that is impossible. I just arrived from Rivendell this afternoon."

"Hmm. That explains your dark tresses." He smiled again. "Come, let us see how a maiden of Rivendell dances," said Orlindel jovially, taking Linnah's goblet from her and setting it on the ground with his. He took her hands and led her to the circle.

Legolas stood and as he watched them move toward the center of the circle, near the fire, he helped himself to a goblet of wine. It was obvious by their exchange that Orlindel had not recognized her. He was now dancing Linnah in circles in time with the lively music. Legolas drank deeply from his cup and followed Linnah with his eyes. Orlindel seemed to be behaving himself and Linnah seemed to be safe for the time being, dancing in his company. He looked over at Aeron and was not surprised to see that he was already engaged in conversation with another maiden.

A very intoxicated lady came over to the prince and wrapped her arms around his waist. She kissed him hard on the lips and seductively said, "Come with me outside the clearing."

Legolas gently pushed the lady away from him and replied apologetically, "I am sorry, not tonight my lady...Maybe another time."

The lady pouted, but complied and ran off to find another more willing partner. Legolas looked back at the dancing elves, but Orlindel and Linnah were gone. He immediately scanned the area for them, but to no avail. He noticed Linnah's friends sitting against a tree on the far side of the clearing. He crossed through the crowd to them. They were kissing and did not notice him immediately. He cleared his throat loudly and Selihl turned his head to look up. Adriel was still kissing Selihl's face and neck and only stopped when she realized that Selihl had gone rigid under her lips.

"Selihl, what is...it? Oh, by the Valar," said Adriel as she followed Selihl's eyes to the prince's face. Neither of them was drunk as yet and could easily distinguish the prince's features under his mask.

"Oh, um, we...that is I...," said Selihl nervously, jumping to his feet. Adriel followed suit and held onto Selihl tightly as if to shield herself from the presumed wrath of the prince. "Your Highness...," continued Selihl trying to think of the right words to say.

Legolas put up a hand to stop the outflow of babbling and said, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I have a more pressing matter to discuss."

Selihl and Adriel visibly relaxed and looked at him eagerly.

"Have you seen Linnah?"

"Linnah, your Majesty?" asked Selihl a little taken aback.

"Yes, Linnah. I know she came here with you. She seems to have disappeared. Did you see where she went?"

Selihl and Adriel honestly had no idea where Linnah was and they told him so.

"She was last with Orlindel, are you sure you haven't seen her?"

"Lord Orlindel is here?!" asked Selihl shocked. "Oh no, we had better leave. I'm wearing his clothes!"

"Are you sure she was with Orlindel?" asked Adriel worriedly. She had never told her friends about her own encounter with the lord. It wasn't the most pleasant experience and truth be told, she just wanted to forget it ever happened.

"Yes. I suggest you two leave for your own sake. If I see Linnah I will tell her why you left and will escort her back to the castle myself."

"Thank you, your Highness," said Selihl hurriedly. He then took Adriel's hand and led her quickly from the clearing. As they left, Adriel turned back to look at the prince, projecting her thoughts inside his head. _"Find her, please find her."_

Legolas nodded in the affirmative and turned to look outside of the circle.


	14. The Glittering Pool

The forest was dark and dense beyond the clearing. Without her consent, Orlindel had danced her out of the circle and pulled her along with him into the forest. The forest floor squished and crunched beneath her bare feet.

"Come on beautiful, let me show you something very special," said Orlindel, as he picked up the pace and ran with her between the trees.

"I really should get back to my friends," said Linnah, starting to pant from the exertion.

"But you wouldn't want to miss this, fair lady!" he shouted back to her as they ran.

"Maybe we could do this some other time!"

"You really ought to see this first!"

Finally he stopped and walked her slowly between a cluster of trees. There was a natural pool just on the other side. The moon and stars were reflected on its smooth surface and made the water glitter like diamonds.

"See? It is as I said, beautiful lady, something very special."

While Linnah was distracted by the glittering pool, he leaned over and surprised Linnah by placing his hands on her breasts and at the same time forced his mouth over hers, kissing her passionately. She could taste the wine on his breath, as she felt his tongue enter her mouth. He moved his hands to grip her arms tightly, his strong hands keeping her close to him. Linnah started to panic and did what any maiden in her right mind should do in a situation such as this...she slammed her knee hard into his groin.

Orlindel broke his hold on her and let out a howl of pain. As he reflexively bent over, Linnah pushed him into the pool of water.

The howl and the splash were enough to alert Legolas to their exact location and he hurried in that direction just in time to catch a glimpse of Linnah fleeing the area. He looked at Orlindel, who was now climbing out of the pool and much sobered from the experience. The lord stood and turned in the direction that Linnah had departed. He scowled and was about to run off after her, but Legolas quickly came up from behind and put a hand on his shoulder to cease his pursuit.

"Let her go, Orli. Enough has been done this night," he ordered.

By the nickname, Orlindel knew immediately who had stopped him. "What concern is it of yours, Legolas?" He angrily shrugged his shoulder away from the prince's hand and turned to face him.

"I'll tell you exactly what my concern is, cousin," said the prince glaring at the lord. Now failing to contain the anger which had been building up from earlier in the day, he continued, "I do not know what devilry you tried with Linnah when you were in my bathing chambers earlier today, but both your wife and Gillel think that I did something amiss to her. To spare your wife's feelings, I admitted to wrongdoing I did not commit. THAT is my concern. I watch you again and again take a maiden to your bed, when you have a lovely wife waiting for you. A wife that I have been friends with for over 200 years. THAT is my concern. You are second to the throne and as such you should conduct yourself in a more honorable manner and THAT, my dear cousin, is definitely my concern!"

Orlindel narrowed his eyes at his cousin. Then he smiled as a searing thought entered his mind. "You have feelings for that handmaiden, don't you? That is what this is about." He shook his head and pointed a finger at Legolas. "You're mad that I got to her first."

"_Got to her first?"_ thought Legolas, worriedly. "You are quite mistaken, Orlindel. What this is about is my concern over your indiscretions and lack of honor."

Orlindel waved away the prince's answer and said, "Say whatever makes you feel better, cousin, but I know the truth." Then he stepped towards Legolas, bridging the gap between them. His voice deepened and he threatened, "I know it and soon your father will know it, if you ever come between me and something I want again." Without letting Legolas respond further, he turned and quickly disappeared into the woods.

Legolas watched him leave and sighing deeply with disappointment, took off his mask and ran to find Linnah.


	15. Inside Linnah's Chamber

Linnah walked quickly down the hall and back to her room. She had finally found her way back on her own, but in her upset state, she neglected to find the fallen tree and retrieve her servant clothes. She also walked in what seemed like circles several times and nearly got herself entangled in a spider's web. Luckily no one had witnessed her enter the castle and she easily slipped down the hall, from the kitchen to her room in the servant's quarters.

Every servant's room had the same furnishings: A simple bed, a tall wardrobe, a small nightstand, and a tall reading lamp. Each bedroom, though small, had a private bathing room attached. The bathing room consisted of a simple tub, chamber pot and wash basin.

Linnah opened the door to her room. It was dark inside and she moved instinctively to the wardrobe and opened the bottom drawer to remove a candle. She placed it in the candle holder on the nightstand and as she lit it, soft light flooded the room. She picked up the lit candle and started to sing softly to herself. It was the same haunting song she had been singing earlier in the garden and in front of the castle. The images the song conjured began to take shape. The translucent couple danced around her room. Immediately she started to calm. Linnah took up the candle holder and without turning around, walked straight into the bathing room and partially shut the door behind her.

Had she turned around at that moment, she would have seen Legolas enter her room and close the door silently behind him. He watched her from the once again darkened room. He had planned on announcing himself, but her beautiful voice had silenced his and he stared at the vision she created with her song. The prince did not recognize the dark haired human, but the elven maiden looked familiar some how. He almost wished the maiden would lift her face from the shoulder of the male she danced with, but this was not to be.

The prince stood completely still just inside the bedroom door. He watched Linnah go into the bathing room. His face was calm and he gently smiled. It pleased him that she had found her way back on her own. Somehow he knew that she would. She had always had a strong spirit.

Linnah set down the candle on the edge of the basin. She went to the tub and lifted a small handle attached to it. Warm water ran into the tub from a hot spring deep below the castle. She started to remove the lavender dress.

Legolas used the sound of the running water to move closer to the door of the bathing room. He watched her slowly remove her dress and underclothing. His inner voice was telling him to leave, that this was completely improper, but he was transfixed by the sight of her; the swell of her large breasts, the graceful curving of her hips. Linnah gathered up her beautiful mahogany hair and twisted it around. She then took a hair clip from near the basin and clipped her hair up on her head. She bent over slightly and added sweet smelling oil to the water. The prince watched her step into the tub and push down on the handle to stop the flow of water. It wasn't until the sound of flowing water stopped, that the prince realized his breath had quickened by what he saw.

Linnah leaned back, resting her head on the edge of the tub. She paused in her song and sighed deeply. The water felt so good and calming. For the first time all day, Linnah allowed herself to completely relax. The floating images disappeared.

Legolas was trying to decide what to do. He knew he should leave and come back later, but his feet wouldn't allow him to move. He needed to speak with her urgently. As Linnah cleansed her body, he too needed to cleanse the heaviness from his mind. Throwing caution to the wind, he decided to inform her of his presence.

Somewhere in her head, Linnah heard the prince's voice. He was speaking very softly and slowly. _"Linnah, please do not be alarmed. I am here with you and mean you no harm."_

"_What? Did she just hear right? Who was with her?" _

"It's Legolas and I'm behind you, just outside the door," said Legolas gently.

Linnah felt the breath catch in her throat. Thoughts raced each other round and round in her mind. _"What was he doing in her private chambers? Did he need her assistance? Was this what she was to expect, now that she attended royals? That she could be called upon whenever one had a whim, even when it meant invading her privacy? He must have been standing there long enough to see her undress. Entering her room without her permission! Did he really think her that simple? Was she to endure more insults? What makes the royals think that they can just take their liberties with her, whenever they wished?_ Then she thought suddenly, _"Oh no, what if it's not the prince and really Lord Orlindel again?"_ Throwing politeness to the wind, she repeated the words sternly that had been asked of her earlier in the prince's chambers, "How long were you going to stand there without announcing yourself?"

Completely caught off guard by the commanding voice that came from her sweet lips, Legolas answered in barely a whisper, "I do not know, my lady."

Turning her head slightly, without facing him she said angrily, "I have no idea why you have come here or why you felt you could take this liberty with me. I have endured enough of your whims to last a lifetime. I know my words hold no sway over yours, but I will have to ask you to leave me now and at least honor my privacy in my own chambers."

Legolas felt truly wounded by her anger even though he knew he deserved it. Getting caught up in his voyeuristic moment, he'd overstepped his bounds and regretted his decision.

Quietly he said, "Linnah, I'm sorry. You are right to be angry with me. My only excuse for this intrusion is...well, I came here to..." He bent his head and sighed. "I seemed to have lost all my good sense. Please forgive my invasion of your privacy. I got caught up in the moment, you see..., what I mean is, I...," He shook his head, not sure of how to explain himself properly. "Whether you believe it or not, your words do hold sway over me Linnah and I am truly humbled before you..." As the prince turned to leave, under his breath she heard him say, "You deserve better than this."

She heard the door shut softly behind her. _"Oh, by the Valar, it really is the prince!"_ Without thinking twice, she said loudly, "Your Highness! Wait!"

The door opened slightly. "Yes?"

"Please wait for me in my room while I put something on. I wish to ask you something."

"Of course Linnah," said Legolas, relieved that she was still willing to speak to him. He closed the bathing room door and sensing his way to her bed, sat down in the dark to await her.


	16. Legolas's Apology

**Authors Note: OK folks, what follows in this chapter is some (ok, a whole lotta) Rated R material. Believe it or not, I actually spent a great deal of time editing this and the next chapter down to make the "R" rating. NC-17 version is available at my lame-o attempt at a web page, if you are so inclined to see behind the "black outs." (You know what I mean!)**

* * *

Linnah got out of the bath and pulling the stopper, let the water drain. She wrapped a towel around her. There was a light and silky robe hanging on the inside of the bathing room door. Thinking to herself that the prince had already seen more than the robe would reveal, she decided to put it on.

Legolas was astonished when Linnah entered her room. Her hair was still clipped up, though a few wet strands hung down and clung to her neck and shoulders. She was wearing a thin blue robe that hugged her moist skin. With the candlelight glowing from behind, he could clearly make out every curve and point of her body from beneath the robe. He started to feel a heated need rise inside him and he shifted slightly. It was one thing to watch her unnoticed, but this was completely different. She knew he was looking at her and she presented herself now with no embarrassment.

She eyed him steadily with her deep hazel eyes. She was clearly still angry. "I believe that since you are in my chambers, My Lord, I can dispense with the formalities."

"Of course Linnah." Then absently and more to himself, "You have no idea how I hate formalities anyway."

Linnah's strong voice betrayed the pounding of her heart in her chest. Here she was, practically naked, standing in front of this incredibly handsome prince, who was looking up at her from a seated position on her own bed. Her hurt and angry feelings were mixed with the uncomfortable realization that she, a common handmaiden, was physically positioned higher than the prince of the castle. It also didn't help matters that the way he was looking at her now made her regret the forceful and familiar nature of her words.

She turned to retrieve the candle from the bathing room and tried not to falter in her resolve. She returned with the candle and said slightly calmer, "To start with, please tell me what brought you to my room."

"Linnah sit down, please," said Legolas motioning to the spot on the bed next to him. She placed the candle on the nightstand and obediently came over to sit next to him. He unconsciously breathed in her sweet scent and trying his hardest to ignore it, he started, "I am not sure if you are going to believe this."

Linnah raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms in front of her as Elessa had done in response to him earlier.

He smiled at the coincidence and sighed. Like Elessa, she really was exceptionally pretty when she was angry. When she failed to return his smile, he continued seriously, "What I am about to tell you is the truth, Linnah. I came here earlier in the evening to apologize, ironically enough, for my cousin's behavior in my bathing chamber. But in doing so, I accidentally came upon you and your friends leaving the castle. I followed you and saw everything that happened at the merrymaking."

"What?" Linnah wasn't sure she heard right. This was a lot of information to digest at once. "Firstly, please explain how you knew about what happened in the bathing chamber."

"I do not know the details, but I do know that something occurred between you and Orlindel earlier in my chambers."

"How could you possibly...I told no one of this, my lord."

"Linnah, Lady Elessa told me that you were visibly upset when you arrived at her chambers today before the meal and that you had told her that you had just come from my chambers."

"Oh," said Linnah softly.

"You must have passed Gillel in the hall on your way there, because both of them thought that I had done something to cause you harm. So, when Elessa questioned me about it this evening, I remembered that during that time, I had let Orlindel use my bathing chambers because he was having problems with his own. I realized then that whatever happened to upset you must have been caused by him."

"I see," said Linnah quietly, turning her head away from him. "I am so sorry that I caused them to think it was you who upset me."

Legolas put his long fingers under her chin and gently turned her face to his. He looked deeply into her eyes and said, "Linnah, I am the only one who should be apologizing. You have done nothing wrong. I only hope that Orlindel did not..." He looked at her with so much worry now; it pained her to look at him.

Quickly she said, "He startled me and caused me some distress, but he did not improperly lay his hands on me then, if that is what concerns you."

Legolas relaxed his face and released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He nodded solidly and said, "Of this, I am relieved. But what of this evening? I saw you running from the pond and Orlindel climbing out of it."

Linnah looked down and smiled shyly as she answered, "I have to admit that the lord was inappropriate at the pond, but his actions were not lasting and I handled the situation myself."

Legolas nodded his head in agreement and chuckled lightly, "I believe you handled the situation well indeed."

Linnah looked up into his eyes and started to speak, but the prince hushed her gently. "Please let me continue. There is more I must say."

Linnah nodded her head and let the prince continue.

"I also needed to apologize for what I said in front of Aragorn, slighting you the way I did. It was inexcusable and unbecoming a prince. Believe it or not, I was actually on my way to apologize then too, when I came upon the both of you."

She could not help but ask, "But why did you act so cruelly when your intention was to apologize to me?"

He smiled slightly, embarrassed and said, "I asked myself that very same question, Linnah. The only reason I can come up with is, well..." He took a deep breath and said, "I believe I was jealous. Unaccustomed to this emotion, I reacted stupidly."

Linnah looked back at him, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "Jealous, my lord? I don't understand."

Taking her hands in his, Legolas tensed his jaw and looked into her eyes. He needed to tell her what he really felt and this was the moment. "Linnah, now that you are here before me, I can not hold back my words. All your life, I have watched you grow and mature. You have always been special to me, even if you were not aware of it. Of late, I have started to notice that you are no longer a child and...I no longer look upon you with innocence in my heart. And then when I came upon you and Aragorn..."

Linnah looked down at his strong hands encircling hers, somewhat dazed at the realization that the Prince of Mirkwood was holding her hands, and then up to his handsome face. "Yes? Go on, please."

"You were so at ease with him, Linnah. It felt as if I were too late, that you had fallen into favor with him and I had missed my chance to tell you how I truly felt. Then later, once I realized I'd only made matters worse with my cruel words to you in the garden, I made it my mission not to rest this night without finally apologizing." Legolas smiled sheepishly and added, "I guess I took my mission a little too far. I am truly sorry that I invaded your privacy."

Linnah was shocked to hear him say these things, but she saw the truth in his eyes as he spoke. Gathering courage once again, she said softly, "My lord, like you, I have watched from a distance. As I have grown, I have come to admire you. I see the respect that the king's army has for you. I have watched you celebrate your victories time and again over the enemies in our forest. I have also seen you grieve when someone in your company was injured during your outings. Whenever my friends have had the chance to leave the castle at night, they would sneak into the forest and watch in secret the merrymaking activities. They return with tales of how you lit up the faces of those around you with your stories or song. You are so different from so many other royals, always thoughtful and kind to the servants." She smiled, "Except for tonight in my chambers and earlier with the ranger, of course."

He returned her smile, cheeks flushing slightly.

She continued, "Then, last night at the evening meal, I noticed you looking at me differently then you had before. Feeling your eyes upon me like that, affected me in a way I was not accustomed to. I tried to leave before I could allow myself to fully realize what it meant. Then, when I was in your chambers earlier, before my encounter with Lord Orlindel, I saw your painting above the mantel. It felt like you were calling to me, pulling me towards you by my very soul."

Legolas reached up to touch her cheek gently. "Oh, Linnah," he whispered.

His fingertips on her skin sent pulses of electricity through her body. But, she shook her head and slowly removed his hand from her cheek. "Please my lord, I can not reciprocate your feelings..." She sighed and looking down, said, "There is nothing to be done about it. I am just a handmaiden to a Lady and have much more to lose than you."

"No. This is not true!" said Legolas urgently. "Linnah, contrary to what I rudely said earlier in the garden, you are much more than just a handmaiden." Legolas brought her hands up to his chest. He placed her palms flat over his heart and held his hands on top of hers. He looked at her intensely and said, "I know I have added to the unsettling feelings in your heart. Though I can not take back what has been done, I promise I will endeavor to make it up to you." He paused, staring deeply into her eyes. "Feel my heart, Linnah. My spirit is deeply moved by you. As I said, I could not sleep this night without making things right between us." He looked away and said, "But if there is nothing in your heart for me, I will understand and be satisfied in knowing I had the chance at last to tell you....everything."

Linnah felt the warmth of his body through his tunic and the heat of his hands over hers. She closed her eyes and listened intently to the beating of her own heart as she felt his. Her heart was speaking differently then her head. Her head was telling her that this was not just some servant boy in her room. This was the crown prince himself. That she should be the one apologizing and groveling at his feet, seeking forgiveness for her insolence. That she needed to tell him in no uncertain terms that he obviously had too much to drink at the evening meal or the merrymaking circle and to kindly leave. Then it will all be forgotten by tomorrow and she could continue being the servant and him the prince with no harm done.

But when she opened her eyes to look at him, he was gazing at her intently, patiently awaiting her response. Linnah's heart took over and no words came to her. Very slowly she brought his hands up to her mouth and pressed her lips against them.

Legolas watched her sensually full lips begin to kiss his hands and fingers gently and a low hum escaped his throat as he exhaled through his nose. He could not help himself. The feel of her slightly moist mouth moving slowly over his hands and fingers combined with the sight of her in that shear robe was almost more than he could bear. His eyes focused just on her mouth, her lips now opening slightly to kiss and lightly close over just the tip of one finger.

The prince could hold back no longer. His need to feel her lips on his was far too great. Releasing himself from her grip, he placed a hand behind Linnah's head and brought her lips to his mouth. She tensed slightly at first in surprise and then melted against him. He kissed her passionately and Linnah's arms dropped uselessly to her lap, as her whole body only existed in his kiss. With his other hand, Legolas encircled her lower back, pulling her even closer to him. They stayed this way for several minutes. Finally he pulled back from her and looked into her dark hazel eyes. She was swooning slightly and her eyes seemed out of focus.

He suddenly allowed himself to realize what he had just done and hastily removed his arms from around her. "Linnah, forgive me. I could not help myself," said the prince quickly. "I will leave. I did not mean for that to happen."

It took a moment for Linnah to stop swooning. Her knees felt like jelly and she was sure that she was floating a good foot or so off the bed. But before the prince could leave her side, Linnah stopped him. "It is all right, my Lord," she said softly. "You did not do anything I did not want. I have never been kissed like that before and I am glad it was you who showed me what a real kiss was like."

Legolas was speechless. Gillel was right, she was truly unspoiled. He needed to go before things went too far. He got up from the bed and started to leave saying, "I really should go Linnah. It's late and I worry that if I stay..."

Linnah grabbed his hands and said, "You said yourself that I am no longer a child. I can assure you, you are correct in that assumption. I desire you as well and I believe I am ready for what ever else you can teach me."

Legolas sat back down against his better judgment. He took Linnah's hands and locked eyes with her. "Linnah...First of all, I can plainly see that you are no child." He allowed his eyes to wander down her barely covered body. He could not help the arousal that ensued. He swallowed hard and said earnestly, "I do not want to take something from you that is not mine to have."

"Please my Lord," said Linnah, as she slowly untied her robe. "I want you to." She paused and looked at him questioningly. "Does my body not please you?"

"Linnah...I..," Legolas began, but was silenced in shock as she opened her robe, exposing herself fully to him. The candle flickered with the change in the air. He couldn't stop himself from touching her now if he tried. The pull of her body was magnetic and he leaned over to kiss her again, bringing his hands up to softly caress her shoulders and arms. As they kissed, he let his hands continue to wander. She whimpered into his mouth as his hands found her breasts.

Linnah had never felt anything like this before. His touch was magical and her body was responding on pure instinct. In fact, every touch he made on her skin, she felt between her thighs.

Legolas stopped kissing her and took her face between his hands. He looked intensely into her eyes and asked, "Are you sure you want this?"

"I want this."

He slowly disengaged from her and knelt down next to the bed in front of her. "Then undress me Linnah," he whispered huskily.

Linnah started to speak and knowing what she would say, he placed a finger to her lips. Tenderly he said, "No, dear one, I am not ordering you as your prince. I am asking you as your lover."

Linnah nodded her head slowly and lifted her hands to his tunic. With trembling fingers she undid the claps at the wrists. Though she was not looking at his face, she could feel his eyes intensely on her. He lifted his arms above his head and she bent over to grasp the bottom edge of his tunic, pulling it up and away from his body.

When he lowered his arms, he clasped his hands behind his back. "Do as you will, Linnah," he whispered, looking deeply into her eyes. Legolas wanted her to have the control over him. He didn't want to rush her or make her feel uncomfortable. She deserved to be in command for once -- it was the least he could give her.

Linnah at first hesitantly, placed her hands on his bare, well toned chest and gently caressed his smooth skin. Legolas watched her face, enjoying the feeling of her hands on him. Linnah allowed herself to feel his muscular shoulders and chest. Linnah sat back up and a sly grin came to her face then.

"What is it Linnah? You look like you just drank the king's wine," Legolas said, laughing softly but keeping his hands locked securely behind his back.

Linnah said nothing, but boldly kissed him and at the same time lightly stroked her fingertips extremely slowly down his torso to just above the band of his leggings. When Legolas moaned out loud, she felt herself becoming more aroused. Without breaking the kiss, she untied the lacings at the top of his leggings. Legolas almost lost his mind as she went even further and slipped her fingers deftly under the waistband.

"Ah Linnah, yes!" Legolas exclaimed into her mouth, as he shut his eyes tightly and concentrated on feeling her two soft hands wrap around him beneath his leggings.

Linnah pulled back from the kiss to watch his handsome face closely as she stroked him up and down. She was fascinated by her effect on him. The prince was swaying slightly on his knees and moaning deeply.

Legolas was trying his best to be patient. His hands were still behind his back and he made no move to touch her. It was torturous not touching her. Had she looked behind his back, she would see how his knuckles where white from squeezing his hands into tight fists. Linnah's hands were driving him to the brink of madness as they grabbed and stroked him.

He opened his eyes and looked at her intensely, pleading with blue eyes now darkened by passion. His mouth was slightly open and his breath was coming faster and faster. "Ohhhh...Oh Linnah, ahh. I...I can not endure this any longer," moaned Legolas. "Linnah please release your hold on me. I must touch you. Please. I must have you."

Linnah complied and removed her hands from under his leggings. He immediately raised himself up and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Without stopping the kiss, Legolas pushed her gently back against the sheets of her bed. He pressed his body on top of hers, keeping most of his weight on his elbows. His mouth left her lips and he kissed her neck. Linnah sighed and ran her fingers through his soft hair. He wanted to taste every part of her. Linnah moved her hands down to his shoulders and then grabbed onto his strong arms, while he moved his mouth down her body. After a moment, he continued his sensual journey, lightly kissing her stomach, doing no more than brushing his lips upon her skin.

Linnah was getting lost in his ministrations. She was more than enjoying his kiss, his touch, but she was completely unprepared for what was to come next.

Legolas had moved so far down that he was almost back in the same position he had been on the floor just before. Without losing the contact between his lips and her skin, he gently placed his hands upon the insides of her knees and slowly spread her legs. His mouth came in contact with her most private area. She moaned and tried to speak, but could not form words. Legolas was completely engrossed in pleasuring her as he put his hands under her legs and grabbed her hips, pressing her tightly against his mouth. Though his body ached for her desperately, he needed to please her. He knew she had not been taken before and he had to make sure that when it came time for him to claim her, she would yield without hesitation.

Linnah was moaning harder and louder now and he almost feared she would wake the castle. In her head she heard the prince speaking urgently to her_. "Yes Linnah! That's it! Give yourself over to me completely!"_

She was totally lost in the feeling overtaking her body. It continued to build and build inside her. Finally, she brought her hand over her mouth to stifle a scream as the orgasm crashed down upon her.

Legolas spoke to her softly in her mind and lightly kissed the inside of her thighs while she tried to catch her breath. Linnah pushed his head away from her legs. "No. Stop. Please my Lord, I can not take anymore of your mouth on me. It is too much, I can't..." Her voice trailed off while she tried to calm herself.

Legolas got up from between her legs and laid down beside her on the bed. He propped his head up on one hand and smiled down at her.

Linnah's eyes were closed and she had both of her palms flat against her forehead. Her chest was rising and falling with her deep breathing. She tried again to speak. "My Lord," she began and then took a few more breaths. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Legolas, who was still smiling down at her and now softly stroking her disheveled hair. "My Lord, I did not know," she continued breathily. "I mean, I had no idea."

Legolas was enjoying her inability to speak coherently. He also noticed that her eyes had turned a darker shade of green. He loved that he had caused this effect. "Take your time sweet one," he said softly.


	17. Just a Handmaiden

**Authors Note: Once again, I must worn you against reading this chapter if you are offended or too young to read Rated R material.**

* * *

Linnah had a glazed look in her eyes as she reached up to touch his beautiful face. He leaned over and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Legolas slid his arms under and around her and pressed his body closer to hers. Then he whispered in her ear, "Linnah, say my name. Please. I need to hear my name spoken from your lips."

Even though they were intimately engaged, Linnah was surprised to hear this request. In 118 years, she had never before uttered his name, only referring to him as 'My Lord' or 'Your Highness.' It was almost impossible to say it, since it went against all she was ever taught. It also made her painfully aware of the separation of their classes. She suddenly became overwhelmed with sadness at the reality of the situation.

"My Lord, I can not," said Linnah, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

The prince propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her, surprise and hurt plainly visible on his face. "But why, Linnah? Why can you not when I ask it of you? Did I do something wrong? Have I hurt you?" Then under his breath, more to himself then her, "I knew I should have left before this went too far. Look what I have done."

Linnah shook her head and said, "No my Lord. Please do not think that. You have not hurt me. Quite the contrary. It's just that, I have never imagined myself calling you by your given name. It is not something I have ever been allowed to do and over the years it has become second nature for me to only refer to you as 'Your Highness' or 'My Lord.'"

"I understand Linnah, but I am here with you as your lover, not your master. When we kiss, we are balanced in our power. You know how I feel about you, surely...," began Legolas.

"I am so sorry, my Lord. I fear I can not put aside the vast divide between our two classes," said Linnah, tears now spilling over on to her cheeks. She thought to herself, _"What was I thinking, laying with the Prince of Mirkwood?"_

"Shhh, dear Linnah," said Legolas quietly, pulling her again into his embrace. He held her tightly and stroked her hair saying, "I know that I have not made this any easier for you with my arrogant attitude earlier. And I realize that tomorrow things may be awkward, but they don't have to go back to way they were between us. From now on when you are alone in my presence I wish you to only speak plainly. As I have told you, in my heart, Linnah, you have always been more than just a servant. Had I thought any less, I would not have been so distraught with the idea that you were in pain and that I had reason to apologize."

Linnah was unsure of what to say. She buried her head into his bare chest, breathing in his intoxicating scent. He patiently held her, letting her have her cry. Then trying to cheer her up he said jokingly, "You know Linnah, if it makes it any easier for you, I could just command you to say my name."

His attempt at levity was rewarded when she stopped crying long enough to respond, "Aye, very funny my Lord." Linnah looked up and offered him a faint smile through her tears and he returned it, relieved. Legolas kissed the tears from her face and felt her becoming calmer. He gently pressed his lips to each eyelid, her cheeks, the tip of her nose and then her lips.

Linnah unconsciously whimpered as she kissed him back. She felt the heat once again return to her body. Their bodies were pressed so close. She felt him growing against her through his leggings. His kiss became more urgent and in her head Linnah heard his voice, _"Let us put all this aside for tonight. Let your mind not be troubled further. I see you for the beautiful being you are, not for your occupation. Let me show you how a prince lays with his beloved Lady. Please, let me make love to you, Linnah." _

Linnah answered him with her body. While they continued to kiss, she put her hands once again under the waistband of his leggings and he helped her to pull them down. He kicked his legs free of them, absently thinking that he was glad he was not wearing his boots.

They now were lying next to each other completely naked, albeit awkwardly, perpendicularly across the bed. Legolas motioned for her to turn and slide up to lay correctly. Once she was lying down again, he placed himself on top of her, feeling her soft skin against his own. He again put the majority of his weight on his elbows, which were near her shoulders. The ends of his hair tickled her skin as he cupped her head with his hands and gazed into her eyes. _"I could lose myself in these eyes,"_ he thought to himself. He smiled softly down at her. "I will be as gentle as possible," he whispered.

Linnah nodded in affirmation to him. She was not worried, for he looked at her so tenderly. The prince slid down slightly and spread her legs with his own. As he thrust forward slowly, he watched her intensely for any sign of discomfort. Linnah winced slightly as he entered her. Legolas immediately stopped his progress and asked, "Are you alright, Linnah?" He was about to withdraw, but she put her hands on his lower back and halted his movement.

"I am fine. Please do not stop. I am just getting used to your presence there." He was not yet completely inside and she already felt as if it would be impossible to take more, though she did not want to tell him that.

Legolas pushed forward a little more and slowly eased himself out. Before withdrawing entirely, he pushed back in. He repeated these movements over again until he felt her start to relax. Then covering her mouth with his, he pushed in harder, passing the spot that claimed her as his forever.

Linnah tried to hide the pain of his deeper entry behind their kiss, but he was too keen. He was now totally inside her and held himself there to allow for her to adjust. "The pain will lessen in a moment, beautiful one," he whispered into her ear. He kissed her behind her ear and then down her neck. It was getting difficult for Legolas to hold back. Being inside her was almost too intense for him.

The more he moved within her, the more the pain subsided for Linnah. She relaxed a little more and closed her eyes, concentrating on feeling his mouth on her neck and shoulders. His breath, hot against her skin, was incredible. Pleasure started to replace the discomfort between her legs and she began to moan passionately. The feeling of him within her became unlike anything she had ever known.

Linnah looked up at her prince. His bare chest glistened with sweat as his strong hands and arms held her. His straight blond hair was clinging to his moist neck and shoulders. He was biting his lower lip to keep from moaning too loudly – Meena's room being just across the hall. She arched her back to meet his thrusts, her hands clenching the sheets on either side of her.

Linnah grabbed handfuls of the prince's hair and as he kissed her, she let go of all sense of her surroundings. The room, the castle, Mirkwood, Middle Earth -- everything disappeared and only she and Legolas existed. His delicious mouth, his muscular body pressing down onto hers, his strong hands holding her, his pelvis thrusting against her -- igniting fires in places she never knew existed. The all consuming feeling took hold once again and Linnah screamed her release into the prince's mouth.

It was too much for him to take and Legolas followed suit. Burying his face in the crook of her neck and shoulder to muffle his cry, he exploded within her.

They stayed intertwined and unmoving for several minutes. Legolas caught his breath and lifted his head to look at Linnah, who was lying still with a huge grin on her face.

"My sweet Lady," he whispered, smiling at her. Her happiness pleased him. He smoothed the stray hairs from her face and kissed her gently. He then suddenly had an idea. "Come with me," Legolas said softly.

"Come with you where, my Lord?" Linnah eyed him suspiciously, still smiling.

Without answering, he slowly disengaged himself from her. He stood up and offered her his hand. Linnah took it and he helped her to her feet. He grabbed the candleholder and then led her into the small bathing room. The candle had burnt most of the way down, but was still lit. Legolas bent over the tub and filled it with water. Linnah watched him silently. When the tub was filled, he added her scented oil and motioned for her to get in. Linnah hesitated at first, not knowing what the prince had in mind and then stepped into the tub.

He looked at her tenderly and said, "Before we started our love making, I had interrupted your bath." He thought for a second and then added with a devilish grin, "I can appreciate the value of a soothing bath and I believe you probably have a few more aches that could use soothing now."

Linnah's mouth opened wide in shock and then she laughed as she could not deny it, saying, "This is true, my Lord." She sat back into the bath and looked up at the prince. "Are you not going to join me, your Highness?" Linnah asked softly.

Legolas smiled and stroked his fingertips gently against her cheek. "I should go. I know you haven't noticed, but the sun will be rising soon along with most of the castle. I have business to attend to this morning. Aragorn and Mithrandir are meeting with my father and I need to be present. Besides which, they will depart in a few days and I need to spend some time with them. I do not wish to trouble you with the details, but things are beginning to take a dark shape in places outside of Mirkwood. I must speak with them on this."

The prince then knelt down next to the tub, gently placed his hand on Linnah's face and locked eyes with her. "I meant what I said before, Linnah. When you are alone in my presence, I wish you to no longer act as my servant. It will be awkward for us when others are near, but even then you must always remember that in my heart you are my Lady and nothing less. I hope that soon you will somehow find it in you to speak my name. When you can, it will be yet _another_ sweet gift you will have given me."

Linnah was speechless. He kissed her lips and continued, "My chambers are always open to you Linnah. Even if I am not there, you may find a comfortable place in front of the fire to just sit and relax. Let it be a quiet place of contemplation if things get too hectic in the castle. Believe me, Orlindel is no longer welcome there. You will be safe." With that he rose from her side and kissed her softly on the top of her head.

"Thank you my Lord," said Linnah, overwhelmed with all this information and at a loss to know what to say.

Legolas just shook his head at her smiling. _"Will she never speak commonly to me?"_ he thought.

"What is it, my Lord?"

"Nothing, Linnah. Have a restful bath. I will see you later."

Linnah watched him leave the bathing room, easing the door closed behind him. A moment later he returned and laid something on her basin. Linnah raised an eyebrow at him and he explained, "Your clothes and shoes, Linnah. I retrieved them from the tree for you last night. I believe you might need them."

Linnah just smiled at him in amazement. He smiled back and left the room.


	18. The Next Morning

Linnah walked quickly into the busy kitchen the next morning. She was on her way to Lady Elessa's chambers. Entering from the servants' quarters, she did not notice Gillel standing on the other side of the kitchen. Her mind was elsewhere and she was terribly late for her duties.

After her bath, she had found it impossible to sleep. Linnah had worried that if she had allowed herself to fall asleep, she would awake thinking it had all been a strange and beautiful dream. So she laid on her tousled sheets instead, replaying the events of the evening over and over in her mind. She could not help but worry that Lord Orlindel would awaken, realizing the maiden in lavender had been her. She had best be careful and avoid him for now.

Linnah's body ached in strange places, but she was more acutely aware of her heart skipping a beat every time she thought of the prince's words_..."you must always remember, in my heart you are my Lady and nothing less." _

Now crossing the kitchen, questions filled her mind. Could she possibly mean that much to the prince? But questioning that would not be giving herself enough credit and he had admonished her enough for thinking beneath him. She tried not to consider what would happen the next time she saw him. How could she possibly handle his eyes upon her without her knees going to jelly? Could she look upon his mouth without remembering all the places it had traveled on her body? Could she look upon his strong hands without thinking of the way he had touched, grabbed, and caressed her as if she were his Great Bow? In thinking this, the dull ache between her legs became more of an ache of desire. Gillel appeared before her suddenly, cutting off her thoughts of the handsome prince.

"_Oh no, Gillel,"_ Linnah thought as she finally saw him. _"I hope he does not notice a difference in me."_

"Ah, Linnah, there you are. I was wondering when you might show yourself this morning," said Gillel seriously.

"I am sorry for my tardiness, Gillel. Though, I have not the time to speak with you about it."

Gillel raised an eyebrow at her.

"I mean no disrespect, Sir. It is only because I have to yet to attend Lady Elessa this morning and as you have noted I am running a bit late."

"Yes, well I won't keep you long, Linnah...On second thought, let me escort you to Lady Elessa's chambers and then we can talk on the way."

"As you wish, Gillel," said Linnah politely. "Let me first quickly pick up the Lady's morning tray."

Gillel nodded.

Linnah went over to Adriel, who was working near a small oven.

"Where have you been?" whispered Adriel to her friend. "Selihl and I were worried."

"I was in my room, but I can not speak with you about it now. Which one is Lady Elessa's?"

Adriel pointed to the middle of three trays on a nearby counter. Linnah picked up the tray which held various fruits and rolls, a small arrangement of meats and cheeses, a fragrant tea, and an ornately decorated cup and plate. She carried the tray back toward the head butler. Gillel and Linnah left the bustle of the kitchen together and entered the stairway that led up to the Great Hall.

"Tardiness aside, how are you this morning Linnah?" asked Gillel.

"I am well," answered Linnah smiling broadly in spite of herself.

"That is good, then. You seemed very upset yesterday afternoon."

"I did?" Linnah was not sure what he meant. To her best recollection, she had not seen him at all yesterday afternoon.

"Yes. I wanted to speak with you last night on this; I saw you running down the stairs that lead away from the hallway of Prince Legolas's chamber. You were so upset as to not see me. Is there nothing you wish to say to me on that account?"

"Oh," said Linnah trying her best to remember her departure from the Prince's chamber, but her emotions clouded the memory. It was possible that King Thranduil himself could have passed her in that hallway then without her noticing him. "I am sorry I did not see you, Gillel. It's true that I was upset at that time. But...," she tried to think of the best way to put it. "But, it was a foolish misunderstanding on my part and everything has since been put right and as you can see, I am much improved today."

Gillel lifted his eyebrow once again at the young elf. "Oh. Is that so? Are you sure there is nothing else to report on the matter?" He looked at her seriously as they ascended the stairs. He knew she was holding something back and continued, "Please respect my post, Linnah. I am in charge of more than just the King's needs and servant's comings and goings. My duty also encompasses the temperaments of those under my tutelage." He struggled with the right way to word his feelings. In his heart, he worried for Linnah, though he felt it would diminish his station if he admitted this concern for her in a fatherly way.

They were now leaving the kitchen stairway and making their way in the opposite direction of the Banquet Hall, crossing the Great Hall toward the Northern stairway that led up to the royal chambers. Linnah could not keep her eyes from scanning the hall for the prince. She was relieved that she did not see him, as Gillel would surely pick up on her nervousness. She then realized that he was probably still in the meeting he had spoken of, with his father, Aragorn and that mysterious gray wizard.

Gillel continued, carefully choosing his words. "You are an important part of the inner workings of this castle, Linnah. Especially now that Lady Elessa has requested your permanent attendance. I would hate to see any trouble come your way that might distract you from properly fulfilling your duties."

"I appreciate you saying so, Sir. I am honored that the Lady has thought so highly of me. I can assure you it was just my own ignorance that led to the outburst you witnessed yesterday. It shall not happen again, I promise."

They quickly ascended the stairway that lead to the first level of royal chambers. Gillel eyed Linnah suspiciously for a moment. What was she hiding? What had happened in the prince's chambers? "Alright then," he said finally. "See to it that it doesn't and I will assume your tardiness will not happen again as well," said Gillel ending his sentence with a stern look.

"Of course," said Linnah, grimacing. She was forgetting that important detail.

The two reached the doorway to Lady Elessa's chambers. Gillel nodded his good-bye to Linnah and she turned to rap softly on the chamber door.


	19. A Fateful Meeting

Sitting around the large table in the king's throne room, Gandalf, Aragorn and Thranduil spoke in heated voices. Legolas listened intently, not wanting to interrupt and trying, without success, to keep the thoughts of his evening in Linnah's bed from his mind.

"So as you can see, Thranduil, I can tarry here no longer. I must hastily sojourn to the Hobbit village," said the gray robed wizard.

"What?" asked the king irritated. "You've only just arrived."

"Gollum knows that Bilbo has the Ring. It is unlikely that he knew enough to give away the location of Bag End, but I feel the shire is in grave danger. Bilbo's nephew, Frodo, must be told of the evil he keeps in his company. The village must be protected and the Ring removed from its care," said Gandalf to the king gravely.

"I should depart with you then," said Aragorn rising.

"No, Aragon," said Gandalf raising his hand to the ranger. "I wish you to stay a few days more to make sure the dungeon guards are fully instructed on their dealings with Gollum." Aragorn sat back down and started to speak but was interrupted by the king.

"What are you saying Mithrandir? That an outsider should instruct my guards for me? Are you implying we are not wise enough to take care of our own prisoner?" asked Thranduil, standing up angrily.

"Easy my friend," said Gandalf kindly, motioning the king to sit. "It is only a precaution." Then he added with a knowing grin, "I am sure you can appreciate my concern given that a few far less evil creatures were clever enough to outwit your guards not so long ago, eh?'

Thranduil pointed a finger at the wizard. "I can assure you wizard, the weakness you speak of has long been remedied. If you think any less, I invite you to find a more suitable place to hold this creature! You can not deny the shadow you have brought to my kingdom with your arrival. I am already extending to you more than enough of my generosity, albeit against my better judgment. Insulting me is not in your best interest!"

"Father, I am sure Mithrandir means no insult. I will have Aragorn instruct me and I in turn will be in charge of Gollum's imprisonment," said Legolas softly, trying to calm the situation.

Thranduil stopped glaring at Gandalf long enough to turn his face toward his beloved son. His voice softened and he said thoughtfully, "It would be better if any direction to the guards came from one of our own. You would do this, Legolas?"

"Yes Father. Let me deal with this burden. Under my hand, there will be no chance of Gollum being any trouble, let alone escaping."

Thranduil nodded his head slowly and said, "Alright. I wish to be rid of this subject. I will entrust his detainment to you. See to it that this is so."

Gandalf rose from his chair and turned to Aragorn. "Meet me at The Inn of the Prancing Pony in Bree in three month's time. I hope to have more information by then." Then turning towards the king he said, "I apologize for the slight, Thranduil. You are correct. I know of no better place for Gollum then in your dungeons and you bear a heavy burden keeping him here. I will send word at the first hint of any enemy knowledge of Gollum's existence here. I thank you for this audience." Gandalf then bowed his head to the king and bid goodbye to Aragorn and Legolas as they also stood at his move to depart.

The three watched him leave silently. After the throne room doors closed behind Gandalf, they seated themselves once again.

"That wizard vexes me," said Thranduil without humor.

"Yes Father, but his wisdom is great and your friendship long in the making," reminded Legolas.

The king made a _"humph"_ sound and said, "Now, there is also the matter of Dol Guldur. Our scouts have reported increased activity in that fortress and it seems to be growing every day. I find no cause at this time to attack, but I am interested in any information you can provide us, Aragorn."

The ranger cleared his throat and said, "There is no doubt that Sauron is behind this new trend. It is known that even though the Nazgul have returned to Mordor, the orcs remain seemingly leaderless. I too, in my vast wanderings, have felt the growth of evil in many places throughout the lands. But there is no evidence of any aggression planned specifically against the kingdom of Mirkwood. I would agree with your assessment to lay patient for now, your Highness."

"Very good," said the king, rising to indicate the end of their meeting. Aragorn and Legolas rose from their seats as well. They bowed their heads to Thranduil and walked from the throne room together.

When they were safely out of ear shot of the king, Legolas turned his attention to Aragorn. "You are not being totally honest, Aragorn. I can sense you are holding something back."

"If I was holding something back, surely the king would have pressed me," replied Aragorn evenly. The two walked across the polished floor that sloped upwards as it led away from the guarded Throne Room doors.

As Legolas pondered Aragorn's answer, they continued into the narrow hallway that led to the Great hall. A torch lit the way every few feet, causing the mineral rich walls to sparkle. The hallway dipped and curved sharply to the right before it opened into the Great Hall. At its entrance, Legolas motioned for Aragorn to move with him to one side. "Aragorn, I believe my father does not want to think matters worse then they are. He is content with the idea that Mirkwood is locked away from the rest of the world and that we are untouchable."

Aragorn sighed and said, "Without changing my opinion, I would tell you this...the king was right in his concern over Gollum being brought here. If there was any chance at all that Gandalf and I were tracked, Mirkwood would definitely be the target of aggression."

Concern crept into Legolas's mind. He thought a moment and said, "Thank you for your candor, Aragorn. Let us meet again at the mid-day meal. I wish to know all there is about this creature Gollum."

"Aye, my Lord," said Aragorn respectfully.

The prince smiled at him and placed a hand on the ranger's arm. "Please Aragorn, just call me Legolas."

"Aye then, Legolas," said Aragorn smiling. He could appreciate the elf prince's request, as he wasn't too keen of formal titles himself.


	20. Pleasure Before Business

**A/N: "...and even _more_ Lembas bread." Err...I mean rated R stuff. (Sometimes I'm so silly)**

* * *

Linnah was now in Lady Elessa's chamber, but the chamber was empty. She set down the tray on a small table and noticed a note stuck in between the frame and the mirror on the Lady's vanity table. It read:

"_Linnah, I decided to rise early today and go riding with Orlindel.  
I should be back by the mid-day meal. Meet me back here at that time.  
Signed, Lady Elessa."_

"_Well, I guess I should bring the tray back to the kitchen,"_ thought Linnah absently. She picked up the tray and made her way out of the Lady's chambers, down the hall and into the stairway. A few downward steps and her breath was stolen from her body. Her feet refused to move. Legolas was climbing the stairs towards her.

He was already smiling with the knowledge of her. The prince had sensed her before he even saw her. They were alone in the stairway and he took full advantage of it. He stopped at the step just below hers. Noticing the contents of the tray she held, he calmly picked up a piece of the untouched fruit. Lifting it to his mouth, he took a large bite. Legolas never stopped smiling as he did this and his twinkling eyes never left hers.

"My Lord," Linnah began nervously. She fumbled for words as she watched his beautiful mouth chew the fruit. "This is the Lady's tray."

Legolas swallowed and said, "It does not look like the Lady had much of an appetite." He grinned and looking at her knowingly, slowly wiped a slight trace of the fruit's juice from the corners of his mouth. "I, for some reason, am hungrier than usual this morning."

Linnah felt her knees start to give and she almost dropped the tray. Legolas reached out to help steady her and the tray and said, laughing in spite of himself, "Here, let me help you with that."

"Thank you, my Lord," said Linnah handing the tray over to him. Her heart was beating so hard, she thought it might leap out of her chest. "I just...feel a little tired."

"Hmm. I see," said the prince thoughtfully. "Do you think you could find the strength to follow me to my chambers?"

Linnah looked at him shocked. She wasn't sure she heard him right. "Your chambers, my Lord?"

"Aye. I can't see all this food going to waste and I am not accustomed to delivering my own tray."

"Oh," said Linnah. Then trying to pull herself together, "I will attend you then, your Highness."

"And I you, _my Lady_," said Legolas, giving her a wink.

Linnah was left speechless. Her mouth opened and refused to close, as she watched him walk past her with the tray. He stopped after a few stairs and turned to look at her, smiling. "Well? Are you coming Linnah?"

Before she could respond, he turned back and continued up the stairs ahead of her. She finally got her feet to move and trailed behind him. He purposely did not look back at her now, which allowed Linnah the freedom to stare at him unashamed. Legolas was wearing his crown and his more formal silver and blue attire. _"He must have just come from the king's throne room,"_ she thought. His soft boots made no noise as he climbed the stairway. His blond hair laid straight and smooth on his broad shoulders. She could make out every shift of muscle in his strong legs under the dark gray leggings.

The prince felt her eyes taking him in. He smiled to himself. They came to the entrance of the hall that led to his chambers. Entering the hallway, Legolas allowed Linnah to pass him so she might open his chamber door. They entered his chambers and Legolas placed the tray on the nightstand next to his bed. "Linnah, would you get the door, please?"

Linnah closed the door and before she could turn around, he was instantly behind her, wrapping his arms around her. An impassioned ache attacked her as he kissed her neck and ears. He whispered huskily, "All morning you have entered my thoughts."

"I had almost convinced myself last night was a dream," said Linnah breathily, leaning back against him. In her head she heard his voice, _"Aye Linnah, a beautiful dream."_ Nervousness left her at the feel of his familiar touch. She felt safe being held tightly in the strength of his arms. He turned her around easily to face him. She closed her eyes as he leaned in to kiss her mouth. His kiss became more impassioned and he lifted his hands to either side of her jaw as he kissed her. Her cheeks became flushed.

Legolas pulled away from her slowly and not removing his hands, took his time to gaze down at her. "I wish all things in Middle Earth could be as serene as the vision I behold," said Legolas softly. But after his morning meeting, he could not keep back the uneasy feelings that took shadow over his thoughts. His brows knitted together and his face suddenly became serious. He let his hands leave Linnah's face and he took hold of her hands in his.

"My Lord?" asked Linnah, concerned at the change in the prince's expression.

"I need to speak with you for a moment, Linnah," said Legolas quietly.

"Of course."

He led her across the floor and motioned for her to sit in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. When Linnah was seated, he offered her a piece of fruit off the Lady's tray. She refused, so he took it for himself and sat down in the chair opposite hers. Legolas started to peel the fruit slowly and turned his words over in his mind before he spoke.

Linnah remained quiet while she patiently waited for him to speak. It was so easy to just sit there and look upon him. He was looking down at his hands as he worked the skin loose from the fruit. He looked so handsome and regal in his dress tunic, vest and silver crown. Very much the royalty he was and yet tried so hard to make others ignore.

Legolas looked up at her and started to speak, but when his eyes fell upon hers, he stopped and instead just smiled affectionately at her.

"What is it, your Highness?" asked Linnah smiling back at him curiously.

"It's nothing...I just...I just wish not to bring worry to your beautiful face." He sighed deeply and looked back down at his hands. The peel was now in a small pile at his feet, but he was absently turning the fruit over and over with his fingers.

Legolas wanted to tell her about the growing danger outside of Mirkwood. He wanted to warn her of the possibility of war. How could she possibly understand? She has been insulated from the outside world her whole life, her only contact with the negative unfortunately exposed to her by Orlindel. Legolas wanted to protect her, to shelter her from darkness and yet he could not always be at her side. He was the son of the king and as such, had other duties to fulfill. The prince finally decided that prudence was the best course of action.

He didn't look up but started to speak, "As you can see by my clothing Linnah, I have just come from the meeting I spoke of earlier this morning in your chambers." He paused to take a bite of the fruit.

As he finished chewing, Linnah thought,_ "Was it really just this morning we were together?"_

"As it turns out, I have some additional duties to attend to, starting this afternoon. I may not be able to see you again for a while."

"Oh?" Linnah was starting to become worried in spite of the prince's trying to avoid it.

He looked up immediately, sensing her despair. "Oh Linnah, it's really nothing, please do not be worry." He sighed. He couldn't bring himself to tell her what was really troubling him and instead said, "I am just unhappy that I can not spend more time with you. Before I found out about the new duties, I was planning to steal you away from Elessa this afternoon. And now I can not."

Linnah smiled and offered, "Well if it makes any difference, my Lord, the Lady is out riding and will not be back until the mid-day meal. I have no other obligations until then."

The prince's countenance changed immediately and he gave her a mischievous grin and exclaimed, "Oh yes you have!" He dropped the fruit on top of its discarded peel and surprised Linnah, who squealed with delight, as he at once scooped her up and lifted her into his arms.

Legolas reasoned that his new duties would not begin for a few more hours. A few hours best spent in the company of his sweet elf maiden. He sensed forebodingly that his world was about to change, but for now he could loose himself once again in her deep hazel eyes. Eyes the color of the forest he loved.

"Come into my bed, Lady Linnah," he whispered huskily in her ear.

"Yes, my Lord," said Linnah, feeling her heart start to pound violently in her chest once again.

He carried her over to his bed and set her carefully down. While Linnah looked on with her eyes full of passion, he removed his boots, socks and vest. She rested back against the mountain of pillows behind her and watched his slender, well defined torso emerge from the tunic he now pulled over his head. Her whole body was reacting to the vision before her, anticipating the feel of his skin on hers, feeling the almost painful ache of her lower region, ripening itself for his entry.

Legolas smiled softly at her as he slowly untied the lacings of his leggings and slid his thumbs under the band, pulling them down and off. He stood before her tall, proud and already fully aroused.

"Should I leave my crown on?" asked Legolas teasingly.

"Not if you want me to call you Legolas," said Linnah, letting out a little gasp of surprise and immediately clasping her hands over her mouth.

The utterance shocked and excited him. He moaned inwardly, removed his crown quickly and practically leapt onto the bed. He aggressively pulled her to him and kissed her with a fever heat. Into her mouth he demanded urgently as he kissed her, "Speak it again, Linnah."

"My Lord!" exclaimed Linnah, taken by surprise at his impassioned behavior. She brought her hands to his shoulders and pushed him back slightly. "Please remember that I am newly introduced this form of intimacy."

"I am perfectly aware of that Linnah," he replied calmly. He smiled slyly and bit his lower lip as he ran his hand up her leg and under her dress. "But I am also aware...," as his hand reached the end of its journey, "of the heat I feel here." He emphasized his point by sliding two fingers slowly under the thin fabric of her undergarment and dipping them in gently.

She gasped and threw her head back in ecstasy at the entrance of his long fingers. She was still sensitive from the night before and it would not take much manipulation on his part to bring her to completion. Linnah reached up and held on to his shoulders to steady herself.

He leaned his face close to hers and she felt his hot breath on her lips. "Now speak it again, Linnah," he demanded once more.

"Legolas," she moaned. "Legolas, ahh, Legolas..."

The prince's eyes were ablaze as he looked upon her, his fingers skillfully moving in and out of her. Linnah's mouth was open slightly as her breath was coming faster. And although her eyes were locked onto his, they had a glazed, faraway look to them. He knew she was very close.

As predicted, it did not take long for him to fulfill his unspoken obligation and Linnah wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as her body trembled with intense release. Into his ear, Linnah whispered breathily, "Thank you Legolas."

He smiled as he removed his hand slowly and kissed her fevered brow. Her eyes were closed now and her breath was coming in short gasps. She slumped back into the pillows. The prince decided that his maiden was in no position to move, so he gently undressed her, carefully unlacing and unbinding her clothing. Linnah was so spent, she could only utter a slight whimper as he finished removing the last garment and made her as naked as he.

Legolas kissed her softly over every inch of her flesh and laid down beside her. He stroked her hair and ran his fingertips lightly over her skin. After several minutes, when she finally opened her eyes and whispered his name again, he mounted her. He kissed her deeply and drove himself into her fully, taking his time, his eyes never leaving hers.


	21. Legolas Meets Gollum

Legolas and Linnah remained conjoined for the few short hours they had together. There was never a part of him that was not touching her during this time. When they could linger together no longer, he retrieved a small wet cloth from his bathing chamber and gently cleansed her. Legolas helped her to dress and then standing beside his bed, held her tightly to his bare chest.

The mid-day bells rang, indicating that a meal was to be served for royalty and guests in the Banquet Hall.

"Wherever you are my Lady, I will never be far," said Legolas softly.

Linnah reluctantly released herself from his embrace. She went over to the chairs and bent over to pick up the discarded fruit and peelings. He went immediately to her side to aid her and they together placed them on the serving tray.

Linnah took up the tray and carried it with her to the chamber door. She turned and looked back smiling at him. Legolas was standing naked next to one of the large chairs. The firelight coming from behind created a soft glow around him. He was looking at her so lovingly, a stark contrast to the painting directly above him. Linnah could not help feeling the desire to throw down the tray and run back into his arms, but she resisted this urge and remained where she stood.

Legolas still continued to gaze at her lovingly, but something subtle changed in his eyes. "I will inform you when we might safely meet again," said the prince. He then wondered if there would be such a time to come. He sensed a storm on the horizon, a shift in the air that was palatable.

"I know you will...Legolas." With that, Linnah left the prince's chambers.

As he watched her shut the door, the dread once again fully entered Legolas's mind. He dressed quickly in his usual light blue tunic, green vest and leggings and left to meet with Aragorn at the mid-day meal.

* * *

After the meal, Aragorn and Legolas went together down to the castle's dungeons. Located in the depths of the mountain in which the castle was built, the dungeon was dark and damp. There were two levels of cells and the ranger and the prince made their way to the lower of the two. The sound of the river that ran deep below the mountain and under the dungeon could be heard softly throughout the gloomy torch lit halls. It had been long since the dungeon's last guests and all the cells were empty, save one. This chamber was occupied by the most foulest of creatures. Muttering and pacing, the creature Gollum became unusually quiet when he heard the voices approaching.

Two armored Elven guards were posted outside the main dungeon doors, two more outside the doors leading to the lower cells, and yet two more just outside Gollum's cell door. The lower cell guards saluted to the prince upon his approach. Legolas nodded his head in acknowledgement and he and Aragorn passed deeper down the hall.

"As you can see," said Legolas pointing to the empty cells on either side of them. "We do not have any other prisoners to concern ourselves with. Gollum will have our undivided attention."

"That is good to know, Legolas," said Aragorn. He stopped walking and waited for Legolas to turn and face him. "Gollum is a creature of whom all attention must be paid. He is tricky and is driven by a force that can not be reasoned with. He longs to be reunited with the ring of power. It has brought him to madness and he will not rest until his need is satisfied."

"What is the origin of this creature?"

"He was a Hobbit named Sméagol and the first one to fall to the lure of the ring after Isildur. The ring had been found first by his cousin, but Sméagol was weak to its call and murdered his own cousin for it. He then hid in the darkness of the Misty Mountains for 500 years, the ring wreaking its evil magic on him, before he lost the ring to Bilbo. He has been searching for it ever since."

"I see," said Legolas thoughtfully. "Well, let us continue, so that I may look upon this creature and see for my own eyes what the ring of power has done to him."

They started their walk again. Soon they came to the cell that housed Gollum. The guards on either side of the cell door saluted to the prince and opened the heavy wooden prison door. Legolas failed to acknowledge them, for he was staring in shock and disbelief at the creature before him. There was nothing left in Gollum's form that even resembled a Hobbit. His body was hairless, emaciated and twisted. He had huge eyes and his skin was sallow. Gollum was crouched in the middle of the cell, holding himself and rocking back and forth. He was silent then, but eyeing them fearfully.

The prince recovered from his appalled state and spoke to the prisoner in the common speech. "I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. I hope you will find your accommodations comfortable, as you will be here for a very long time."

Gollum said nothing. Legolas continued.

"It should hearten you to know that we never mistreat our prisoners here...unless of course they provoke us in some way."

"He seems reasonable, my precious. Maybe we can persuades him to let us leave. Yesss, he could be persuaded," hissed Gollum to himself.

"Is there something you wish to say? Speak freely then."

Gollum crawled closer to them. "Why do you keeps us here? We have not done anything wrong. My precious is no criminal. What was our crime? Please release us, we are innocent."

"You are a threat to many free peoples of Middle Earth. You have come from Mordor and it is felt you are a servant of its Dark Lord."

"No! No! This is not true! Not true, my Lord. We did not leaves Mordor, my good Lord, we escaped. We were prisoners there too!" said Gollum shaking his large head furiously.

"Then this will be a more hospitable home for you. You should be thanking us then, as we will be protecting you from your previous captors," said Legolas smiling.

"He mocks us, precious!" moaned Gollum to himself. "The elf prince is no friend to us. We will waits. Yes, we will waits and sees. The answer will come to us." With that Gollum moved away from them and back to a far corner of the cell. He hopped like a frog onto the low cot that was provided for him and turned his back to the elf prince.

Aragorn glanced at Legolas. The prince leaned over and whispered some instructions to the guards and then turned to him. "I have seen enough, Aragorn. My guards will watch him carefully. Let us leave his foul scent and find some cleaner air in which to continue our conversation."

"Aye, Legolas." They left the dank, dreary dungeon and made their way up through the twisting halls of the castle, out the main entrance and into the afternoon sun.


	22. Speculation at the Servants' Table

Linnah had returned the tray to the kitchen and now she sat quietly at the servants' dining table as she picked at her mid-day meal. Many thoughts weighed heavily on her mind. Though a part of her was still glowing from her interaction with the prince, she was worried, as it seemed he was holding something back from her and she was at a loss as to what it might be. The only thing she was sure of was that it was more then just his inability to spend more time with her.

Around her, other servants were talking amongst themselves about their daily activities. One conversation in particular roused Linnah's curiosity. Adriel and Selihl were discussing the vile thing in the dungeon.

"That's exactly what I heard! The creature they brought with them is a servant of the Dark Lord to be sure. It will not be long before he wreaks his vengeance on us for holding this thing," said Selihl.

"Oh, Selihl! Do you really believe that King Thranduil would allow such a danger to be brought to us? Surely this thing in the dungeon is of little consequence to the Dark Lord or the king would not have allowed this," said Adriel.

"Would you both please refrain from speaking of the evil one?" said Meena as she sat down next to Linnah at the table. "It takes a great toll on my nerves to hear of him. The king knows what he is doing and that is all that need be known to us."

Linnah took in this information and she worried that Selihl might be right in his assessment. If the creature in the dungeon posed any kind of threat to their kingdom, it would be a worthy explanation for the prince's uneasiness and secrecy.

"So, Linnah, where were you this morning? We did not see you at the morning meal," asked Selihl, noticing Linnah was unusually quiet.

"I was late," said Linnah, continuing to push the food absently on her plate with the fork.

"Interesting. I wonder what caused that," said Selihl mischievously.

"I don't wish to discuss it Selihl. Gillel and I have talked on the matter and it is quite resolved."

"Was Lady Elessa displeased with you?" asked Adriel concerned.

"The lady was out riding early and did not know of my tardiness."

"The lady's tray was slow to return to the kitchen, Linnah," noted Selihl, still teasing her.

"And that means what?" asked Linnah becoming irritated and defensive.

"Oh nothing...," said Selihl, grinning at Linnah and continuing past her obvious anger. "It just seems odd that you would not return with it immediately and help us out with some other task. I myself, aided in the stables after the lord and lady departed. It perplexes me as to what you found worthy of doing in the empty lady's chambers between the morning meal and now."

Adriel was stunned at the way Selihl was teasing Linnah, when it was quite apparent she was not happy with him. She looked back at Linnah, earnestly awaiting her reply.

"I do not have to answer to you Selihl. If you have a problem with me, take it up with your father; otherwise keep your inquisitiveness to yourself. You, for one, should not be so hasty in questioning my whereabouts."

"Is that a threat, Linnah?" asked Selihl, narrowing his eyes at her.

Adriel was completely speechless. What had gotten into them this afternoon? She had never witnessed Linnah get this heated.

"That is quite enough!" exclaimed Meena, surprising the others at the table with her loud outburst. "I will not have this kind of temperament show its ugly face in my kitchen! Selihl please stop this line of questioning, Linnah is not under your command."

"I meant no harm by it Meena," said Selihl, shrugging his shoulders and changing his tone. "I was just curious."

Linnah got up from the table, pushing her half-finished plate away and said, "If you all will excuse me, I must attend Lady Elessa now."

Selihl also stood up from the table and looked at Linnah as he spoke, "I must go as well. Lord Orlindel may need my help after his long morning ride. I will escort you, Linnah."

Linnah shook her head and sighed. She did not have the energy to argue further and said simply, "If you wish Selihl, seeing as we are going in the same direction."

They cleared their tableware and left the kitchen together. Meena watched them leave wondering what could have caused Selihl's sudden intense interest in Linnah's affairs and why Linnah seemed so distant before their exchange began.


	23. Gollum Remembers

Down in the dungeon, Gollum was thinking about the events prior to his capture by Aragorn in the Dead Marshes.

He had been skirting the roads near Northern Ithilien, when a dark presence had approached from behind. The presence took the form of a hooded male rider on horseback. Clad all in black, save a silver clasp holding his cloak at his throat, Gollum had mistaken him for a Nazgul. Gollum had immediately hidden himself in some bushes, but the black rider was quick to discover him. With a speed of arm that defied mortal convention, the rider snatched Gollum from the bushes and threw him down hard before him. The black rider never removed his hood and his voice when he spoke was deep and booming.

"Fell creature, I know of you," said the black rider. "My master released you and his Orcs follow. You journeyed far and long before your capture and it is likely you will journey far more before the end."

"Have mercy! Have mercy, my precious Master!" said Gollum cowering before him.

"Silence! Listen to me worm!"

Gollum then sat still and listened intently.

"I too am hunting something. A _precious_ thing to me. But what I hunt is an elf maiden of early years. She would be darker and different in body then others she would live with. There is no name I know of given to her, but in song, her distinct difference to other elves would shine like a beacon."

Gollum was unsure as where this was going. He was too afraid to ask.

"In all your wanderings have you not seen an elf maiden like I speak of?" asked the rider.

"No, no dark master. We have seen no one like this."

"Think again and think hard!" commanded the rider.

Gollum thought hard, but no one matching the rider's description came to his mind. He shook his head and said," We are sure, we are sures of it. My precious knows of no such maiden."

The rider eyed him intensely for a moment, almost as if he was peering into his very soul. He believed the creature was telling the truth.

"I have a proposition for you. I will spare your life and furthermore help you to find what it is you hunt, under one condition."

"Yes, yesss, have mercy kind master, mercy!" said Gollum raising his hands.

"If, in your travels you should see a maiden as I have described, I want you to speak my name loudly twice to the Orcs that follow you. Worry not if you perceive that they are too far away to hear you, for my name bears a magic that will carry it to their very ears, when spoken loud enough and in the manner in which I've explained."

"But how are we to do that? How will my precious know where to find these Orcses and what is your name, my good master?"

"Don't worry, worm. They will find you. They have instructions not to kill you until the whereabouts of the Master's ring is known and you are questioned once again. There are other Orcs, under my command, who have joined their hunt. They are aware of my need to find this maiden and they will die by my hand, if they return to our base without knowledge of her once again. And as for my name, it is Qadir. Repeat it!"

"Qadir."

"Good."

"Precious, we wants to know where your Orcses would be returning to?"

"Dol Guldur," answered the rider.


	24. Chance Encounters

Selihl and Linnah ascended the stairs leading to the royals' chambers together. Neither of them spoke and Linnah refused to allow herself to make eye contact with him. At the top of the stairs, they were stopped abruptly by Lord Orlindel's appearance.

"Ah, Selihl, there you are. I was just coming to summon you." Then looking at Linnah, he narrowed his eyes slightly and said, "Linnah. What a nice surprise. I believe my wife was looking for you as well."

Linnah avoided eye contact with the lord as best she could and curtseying said, "Thank you my Lord, I will go to her right away." She hurried past him on the stairs, leaving Orlindel to watch and wonder what was affecting the change in her countenance.

Orlindel turned his attention back to Selihl and asked, "Have you seen my green tunic and vest? They seem to be missing from my wardrobe."

This was the clothing that Selihl had borrowed the night before and he quickly replied, "I believe they have not returned from the laundry yet, my lord."

"Hmm, I see. Well follow me; I have some things to discuss with you."

Selihl followed Orlindel up the stairs and into the dimly lit hallway.

Later, with their afternoon duties completed, Linnah and Selihl met up once again. They now made their way across the Great Hall toward the kitchen, just as Aragorn and Legolas entered from outside. Linnah noticed them right away and her heartbeat quickened with nervousness and excitement. Aragorn, upon noticing Linnah, immediately walked towards her.

"Linnah! I was wondering when I might see your fair face again," said Aragorn as he reached out to clasp one of her hands in both of his. He put a hand to his chest and slightly bowed.

Linnah curtsied to him saying, "Hello, my Lord." She then looked towards the prince. His face was calm and he smiled evenly. She curtsied again saying, "Your Highness."

Legolas nodded his head in acknowledgement, but said nothing. He felt a slight twinge of jealousy that Aragorn could reach out and touch her, when he could not.

"My Lords," said Selihl bowing to the prince and then to Aragorn.

"This is Selihl, attendant to Lord Orlindel," introduced Legolas.

Aragorn smiled and nodded to Selihl. "Do you mind if I steal Linnah from your company?"

"Not at all my Lord," said the attendant bowing.

"If duties permit, that is...," asked Aragorn as he offered his arm to Linnah.

"Of course, Sir," answered Linnah taking his arm. "I would be honored."

Selihl bowed once again and continued away toward the kitchen.

Aragorn turned toward Legolas with Linnah still on his arm. "Some pressing business has come up," he said lightheartedly. "Do you mind if we continue our discussion later?"

"Nay Aragorn, I do not mind," responded Legolas smiling more at Linnah then Aragorn. "If I had such pressing business, I would also beg my leave."

"Oh?" asked Aragorn. This was a far different attitude then the prince had portrayed the night before. Legolas replied only in his more intense stare at Linnah. Aragorn pressed the issue no further.

Linnah felt her cheeks turn crimson. She bent slightly at the knees and bowed her head to the prince. As Aragorn turned to leave with her, she allowed her eyes to stray upon the prince but a moment more and was rewarded when in her head, she heard his voice say softly, _"Don't get too comfortable on his arms, for soon you will be in mine."_


	25. Unwelcome News

Legolas watched them leave through the Banquet Hall and walk toward the gardens beyond. He sighed to himself, wishing he could show his affection for her more freely. Just as he was turning to leave, his thoughts were interrupted. A young guard ran quickly into the Great Hall and right up to the prince.

"My Lord! Orcs inside the borders!" shouted the guard urgently. As if to punctuate his statement, a loud horn sounded outside, announcing a call to arms.

"How many and at what distance?" asked the prince, as the hall started to fill with lords, ladies and servants alike.

"No more than fifty, my Lord," answered the guard. "Only a league at most."

"A scouting party," said Legolas, more to himself then to the guard. Then he ordered, "Get my weapons immediately."

As the guard left to fetch the prince's weapons, Aragorn and Linnah returned. Fear tainted Linnah's face.

"What is it Legolas?" asked Aragorn, concerned but calm.

"A small Orc party has invaded our southern borders," answered the prince. "My weapons are being brought to me and as soon as they arrive I will away to assist the Southern Guards."

"It is as we feared then. Gollum was tracked," said Aragorn.

Thranduil and four of the king's personal guards could be seen approaching from the Throne Room corridor. Linnah spoke up urgently, before the king could arrive. "Legolas! Lady Elessa went out riding again. She said the day was too pleasant to stay inside. She has not yet returned!"

Legolas eyes widened at this news. Aragorn's eyes widened at Linnah's informality. But before either could make mention of it, Thranduil and his guards joined them.

Linnah was so upset, she forgot to bow to the king when he joined them. Orlindel also joined the group, but Linnah paid him no mind.

"Legolas, what news?" asked the king.

"A scouting party of fifty Orcs father, no more than a league from the gate."

The king nodded and said, "Fortify the gate and meet me at the bridge."

"Aye, Sir," said Legolas.

"I will accompany you, Sire," said Aragorn.

"Your company is appreciated, Aragorn," responded the king. With that, Aragorn, Thranduil and his guards rushed out of the hall.

Orlindel was about to depart with them, when Legolas reached out to stop him. "Orlindel, I have been informed that Elessa went for another ride just before the alarm was sounded."

"What? Please tell me you are jesting." Orlindel stared hard at Legolas.

"I wish I were."

Orlindel wasted no more time and without another word, left to get his weapons.

A few of the guards that had been posted at the main entrance were ushering the royalty and servants towards the rear of the castle.

In the tumult, Legolas took a moment to reach out to Linnah. He was unconcerned with being observed. The entire castle was in uproar and he could care less about being proper. Her fear was making his heart break. He needed to reassure her, to calm her some how.

"Linnah, do not be afraid," he said softly. "I will find Elessa. The orc party is small and we outnumber them by the thousands. You are safe here."

"It is not me that I am worried about," said Linnah, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Shhh, Linnah. I am in no danger," said Legolas gently.

"Is it this Gollum that attracts them?"

Legolas paused for a moment. "It is most likely."

Linnah's mind started to race, but Legolas continued, his voice soft and soothing to her ears. "The castle is not being attacked, Linnah. If the orcs come to deliver a message, they will not live to return a response from us. If they are trying to claim Gollum by force, which is absurd by their numbers, we have the greater advantage, for we know our lands better than they. If the river does not cast its spell on them, we will surround them before they know any different." He lifted his hand and gently tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear. As his hand moved away from her face, he gently stroked her cheek.

The border guard returned with the prince's weapons and Legolas in a flash strapped on his quiver of arrows, notched his belt, sheathed his blades and took up his bow.

"I will be back before you know it," he said smiling at her.

"Please take care, please find Lady Elessa," she said almost pleadingly. The border guard raised an eyebrow in Linnah's direction, but said nothing. Noticing his inquisitive stare, Linnah quickly added with a curtsey, "my Lord."

Legolas slightly nodded his head and quickly left with the border guard.

The Great Hall was emptying. All around her, elves of every status were rushing towards the Banquet Hall and beyond. Linnah stood frozen to her spot. She felt completely useless and wished she could remain at the prince's side. She finally decided to go to the prince's chambers. At least there, she could feel close to him.

* * *

Outside, standing at the stone bridge before it crossed the great river into the forest, Thranduil, Aragorn, and several guards were waiting for word from one of the southern border scouts. Orlindel had gone ahead with Aeron and a few guards to the South in search of Elessa. Legolas appeared instantaneously from behind and asked the ranger, "Any new word?"

"We are awaiting some," answered Aragorn.

The prince motioned to his father that he was continuing toward the Southern Border. His father nodded his approval and Legolas continued on into the forest.

As he ran, far above him, well hidden in the trees, were the talans of the king's men. In times of trouble, these lofty abodes could also be used as lookout points. Several guards were using the height advantage of the talans and firing arrows into a group of orcs that were now appearing through trees far in the distance and heading in their direction.

Legolas quickly climbed up a tree to the nearest talan. He knelt at its ledge and began releasing his own arrows into the pack. The orcs were relentless and even though some fell to the piercing elven arrows, the rest continued on, as if driven by a menacing force that could not be seen. When the grotesque group finally passed under his hiding spot, Legolas leapt deftly from the tree branches as did several other Elven guards, who joined him in fighting the evil creatures hand to hand. At least twenty orcs did not stop and pushed ever forward. The rest took up their crude swords and attacked the elves.

A guard high up in a talan sounded an alarm as the orcs were coming dangerously close to the bridge. More elves joined in the fight and the orcs that stayed behind soon found themselves greatly outnumbered.

Legolas noticed Orlindel and Aeron among the other elves fighting. Orlindel had dropped his bow and taken up his blades. Legolas followed suit and between them and their comrades they made short work of the orc party. Knives, swords and spears sliced through the air and the hides of the enemies at blinding speeds. Black orc blood splattered the clothing of the elves.

Aeron motioned for some of the elves about him to leave the slain and head quickly toward the bridge, after the remaining orcs.

When but one badly injured orc in the group remained alive, Legolas raised his arm to halt the attack. The orc was on his knees. The prince leaned over the rasping body and angrily asked him, "Why have you entered our realm?"

The orc only laughed darkly in response. It was apparent that it held no fear of death or of the elf prince. Legolas tried another tactic. "If you do not tell me of your business here, I will be forced to extend your life only to torture it out of you slowly over the next thousand years. We have patience, it matters not when your tongue finally becomes loosened."

"Your words do not frighten me elf," sputtered the dying orc, black blood oozing from the corners of his mouth. "There are worse tortures in store for me from my own master if I returned without his prize." The orc laughed again and with a hoarse voice said, "I will tell you this, elf...you better hope **_she_** is not among you." With that, it spoke no more and the orc's body slumped uselessly to the ground.

Legolas was confused by the orc's last words. Who was this she? Was not Gollum that the Dark Lord was after? Was that not why the orcs had come? He did not let his mind linger further on this, because at present there was a more pressing matter to attend to. He looked over at Orlindel and shouted worriedly, "Did you find her?"

Orlindel looked heartsick. "Not yet. Aeron's group will take care of the rest of the filth, let's continue our search. We will cover more ground if we split up." He pointed toward the southeast, saying, "I will go this way. You head southwest and meet me near the Forest Road."

"As you wish," replied Legolas. Orlindel turned and ran deeper into the forest with three of the king's finest at his side.

Legolas left the ruined orc bodies and taking the three remaining elven guards with him, ran southwest.


	26. The Call is Made

Inside the castle, the commotion had reached the lowest levels of the dungeon. Gollum listened intently to the voices of the Elven guards outside his door. He could not understand what they were saying, but the tone was more than understandable. Dol Guldur had come to their side of this gloomy forest and Gollum knew exactly what he must do. He craned his skinny neck as far as he could, tilted his head toward the South and shrieked the name of Qadir twice, exactly as he had been instructed.

Outside the castle, far into the forest, the chieftain of the orc party stopped in his tracks. He cocked his head and listened intently. A twisted smile spread across his disfigured face. Then, without being noticed by the elves, he turned from his course and disappeared, returning south.

The guards posted outside of Gollum's door jumped, startled to attention. "Quiet in there!" shouted one of the guards.

Gollum quieted immediately but began to dance around his cell with glee. He covered his mouth to stifle a laugh. _"The dark rider had promised. If she was seen, he promised, he did. We saws her and now a promised is to be kept. Soon! Yes my precious! Soon!"_ He clapped his hands together as he jumped about, unable to contain his delight.

The guards looked at each other nervously. The creature they guarded had spoken little since the prince and the ranger had left the dungeon, and what he had spoken was nothing more then a mere muttering to himself. This scream was wholly unexpected and worse, they had felt the power in the name Gollum exclaimed. Power that only came from dark and terrifying magic. What devilry was this? They knew at least one of them had to leave their post and inform King Thranduil. The senior of the two made the decision and left the other to guard the cell.

* * *

At the same time Gollum shrieked Qadir's name moments before, Linnah screamed. In Legolas's chambers, Linnah had been sitting on the edge of his grand bed singing to herself. The familiar visions of the dancing couple had returned and Linnah watched them spin in slow circles over the center of the room. She felt herself start to calm, entranced by the couple, who seemed so peaceful.

At the moment Gollum, far below her in the dungeon had shrieked the dark rider's name, the apparition of the elf maiden lifted her head suddenly from the shoulder of the man and looked straight at Linnah. "Linnah, you're in great danger. You must go quickly, he is coming for you!" the elf said urgently.

Linnah screamed in shock and terror. The visions vanished, but not before Linnah witnessed the man's once handsome face twist into a horrifying grimace, as he wrapped his hands about his maiden's throat and started to strangle her.

Linnah fled from the room and as she ran down the hall in terror, she looked over her shoulder to make sure the vision of the man was not pursuing her. Not watching where she was going, she collided into Gillel. Surprised, she let out a terrified yelp and fell at his feet, cowering and crying hysterically.


	27. Legolas Finds Elessa

Legolas had instructed his charge to spread out over the area. He looked everywhere for any sign of Elessa or her horse. He was coming close to the Old Forest Road and was about to double back when he heard something moving in the thicket near him. He went to investigate.

It was Elessa's horse. And to his horror, it was near death. Crude orcish arrows were jutting from its flank and it had lost most of its blood from a large gash across its nose. Legolas immediately knelt at the horse's side and whispered calming words to it. He could sense the terrible pain it was in and rising to his feet, Legolas notched two arrows in his bow. Tears stung his eyes as he let the arrows fly, putting the once marvelous beast out of its misery. There was no time for lamenting, as Elessa was still to be found.

He checked the area carefully and found orc tracks leading to the East. There were markings on the ground in between the tracks, indicating that something or someone had been dragged away from the area. He quickly arose and bolted in the direction of the tracks, anxiety and despair churning in the pit of his stomach.

"Elessa! Elessa, answer me!" he shouted as he ran. He unsheathed his knives as he crashed through some dense foliage and into a small clearing. The vision that greeted him made him stop in his path. His mouth opened, but all words escaped him.

The lady, his dear friend for over 200 years, was lying before him, sprawled in an unnatural angle on the forest floor. Her hands were tied over her head and the end of the rope was left hanging long, indicating that it was how she had been dragged to this point. Her once beautiful dress was ripped to shreds and her blond hair was now red with blood. Her face was barely recognizable. The orcs hated the elves almost as much as they were hated by them and it showed on every inch of Elessa's body.

Legolas finally found the will to move and raced to her side. He dropped his knives and fell to his knees on the ground next to her. He quickly untied her bonds and gently lowered her hands. Slowly, putting his arms under her, he straightened out her body and cradled her to his chest.

Miraculously, she groaned as he moved her.

He looked down at her in his arms and cried out, "Elessa? Elessa, speak to me. Please, by Eru, say something."

Elessa opened her eyes slowly. What little skin was left undamaged was extremely pale and her voice when it came, seemed to come from somewhere far away.

"Legolas?" she whispered, her eyes finally focusing on his face.

"Yes Elessa, it's me."

"Legolas," she repeated quietly, slowly raising a hand to his cheek. "You came for me; I knew it would be you."

"Shhh, it's alright now. Try not to move."

Elessa tried to smile, but her bruised and battered face would not allow it. "At last I can finally tell you the truth. I was so worried you would not come in time. But, thankfully the weight will be lifted and my conscious will no longer be burdened."

"Elessa, you must rest. We can speak later, when you are healed." Legolas tilted his head up and whistled loudly to alert his brethren nearby to his location.

The lady weakly put her fingers over his mouth and said, "Please Legolas, I can not go without telling you this first."

"Elessa, I do not understand. What are you speaking of?" asked the prince, bringing his hand up to cover hers. He wrapped his fingers around her hand and held it tightly.

Behind Legolas, unseen, Orlindel and his guards silently entered the clearing. Orlindel put up his arms to stop them in their tracks when he heard Elessa's words.

"My heart has always belonged to you, Legolas. Though you were unaware of it, I saved my deeper self for you. I never allowed myself to fully bond with Orlindel. Though I loved my husband, my womb remained empty for all but your heir."

Legolas's mind raced with this new information. "You never told me, Elessa. You never told me you felt this way," said the prince softly.

"It wouldn't have mattered. You never shared my feelings and you never could," a small, painful smile touched the corners of her mouth, "there was another you were meant to be with and I am happy that you found her."

Tears silently rolled down his cheeks. "I am so sorry. Forgive me Elessa."

Orlindel's men looked at him. Orlindel ignored their questioning stares and watched the interaction between Legolas and Elessa intensely.

Elessa's eyelids fluttered and closed. Her hand relaxed in Legolas's and dropped uselessly against him.

"Elessa!" cried out Legolas. She slowly opened her eyes again and looked at him, but the recognition of his face was starting to wane. "Don't leave us," he said pleading. "We need you...I need you. Your friendship and council are irreplaceable to me, don't you know that? Please, dear lady, hold on."

"Legolas," whispered Elessa, her voice fading. "May we meet again, my dearest prince. My one true love." With that, Elessa's spirit diminished completely and left the confines of her tortured body to find its way into the Halls of Mandos. Legolas cried out, hugging her tightly to his body. He rocked her, sobbing as he grieved deeply in his loss.

Orlindel gave a signal to his group and they backed away out of the clearing silently. Though the others turned away as they walked, Orlindel kept his eyes fixed on Legolas's back, fury and grief burning his soul. He circled around and entered the clearing again, but this time within Legolas's line of sight and without his guards.

"Legolas!" he called as he burst through the bushes. "Did you find..." he let his voice trail off in mock surprise.

Legolas looked up at his cousin, tears streaming down his face. "Orlindel, we were too late. She is gone."

"Let me be alone with my wife," ordered Orlindel.

Legolas nodded and reluctantly set Elessa's body back onto the ground. He stood and walked to where he had dropped his blades. As he reseated them, the other guards found their way to the prince's location. Before anything was said, Legolas motioned for them to leave the clearing with him.


	28. The King is Alerted

Outside the castle, Thranduil, Aragorn and the rest of the elven guards had their bows ready and let their arrows fly, littering the bridge with orc bodies. Aeron arrived just after with his group and took out the rear of the orc party until none was left standing. No orc made it over the bridge alive.

Aeron and the Southern guards stepped over the orc bodies and approached the king.

"Are any in your group injured?" asked Thranduil.

"Nay, my lord, we are untouched."

"The orcs were not here to engage us," interjected the prince. Thranduil turned his eyes toward his son. Legolas had just arrived and was covered in orc blood. "It seems that it was more than Gollum that drove them here, if that was indeed why they were drawn here at all. One of their kind mentioned a female who may or may not be among us."

There was something in his son's voice that was not right. "Legolas, what is wrong."

"Lady Elessa went out riding before the attack." He took in a deep pained breath and his voice cracked as he said, "She was discovered by them and did not survive."

The group around the king was just as shocked as he to hear this news. He asked gently, "Where is she, Legolas?"

"I left her with Orlindel, a little over a league due south." Legolas stepped closer to the king. "Father, I do not believe it was Elessa the orcs were after. It was an unfortunate coincidence that they found her. Do you know what female the orc was speaking of?"

Thranduil rubbed his chin thoughtfully. If he knew what this meant, he certainly didn't show it outright. Legolas waited patiently for the king's response. He looked at Aragorn, who mirrored back his sadness and mouthed the words, "I'm so sorry." Legolas nodded his head in appreciation.

Finally the king looked Legolas in the eyes and said, "Let us go inside and talk." Before he left, the king ordered the burning of the orc bodies and attendants to be sent to retrieve Elessa for burial. He was just about to say something to Aragorn, when they were interrupted by the dungeon guard.

"Your Highness, the creature has done something."

"What do you mean?" asked the king.

"During the attack, he cried a name twice and it was heavily weighted with dark magic. I feel he was calling to someone on purpose, because he realized orcs were near."

"Whisper the name he called into my ear," requested the king. The guard leaned over and whispered the name so quietly, not even the elves standing near Thranduil could hear it. But the volume made no difference, as just the name itself jolted him like a poison sting. He knew exactly who and what the thing was that held that name. He knew one of his worst fears was coming true. Qadir had finally discovered where Linnah was hiding and now he was going to come for her. Worse yet, there was nothing Thranduil could do to stop it.

* * *

"Linnah, Linnah, it's me. It's me, young one," said Gillel softly as he leaned over and wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh, it's alright now." He gently helped her to her feet and held her close to his body, soothing her hair with his hand. Linnah could not speak for several moments, while she trembled in the older elf's comforting arms. Finally, she managed to say, "The vision. The vision spoke to me."

Gillel knew of Linnah's visions appearing when she sang. He guessed that this was what she was speaking of. "What did the vision say, Linnah?" asked Gillel, still keeping his voice calm and soft.

"He is coming for me and I am in danger," answered Linnah in a shaky voice. Then she looked wildly into Gillel's face. "Oh by the Valar, Gillel! He was strangling her, he...he's not a man, not really. I don't know what he is, but he's not really a man. She was warning me of something and he strangled her, he...he..." Linnah's voice trailed off into more hysterical tears and she clung tightly to Gillel.

He carefully led Linnah from the hall, towards the stairway. "I am taking you to your chambers. I want you to lie down and get some rest," he said softly. "Then I will have Meena make you some tea. We will talk more of this when you are calmer. You are safe here, Linnah, whether you see fit to believe it or not."

Linnah tried to choke back her sobs, to thank Gillel for his kindness, but she could not. She just leaned heavily on his arm and allowed herself to be led away.

* * *

"Father, are you alright?" asked Legolas concerned. He had just watched all the color drain from his father's face as the dungeon guard whispered into his ear.

Thranduil looked at his son with a somewhat glazed expression and said again, "Let us go inside and talk."

Aragorn bowed and said, "I will assist in the disposing of the enemy's bodies, if I am not needed elsewhere, your Highness."

"If you wish, but do not feel obligated," answered the king, "I may need your counsel again, sooner than later I am afraid, so I ask that you restrict your help to just outside my castle gates."

"As you wish," said Aragorn, bowing slightly.

Thranduil, his personal guards, and Legolas left the bridge and made their way to the Great Gates of the castle.

* * *

Just as Gillel and Linnah were reaching the bottom step of the stairway leading into the Great Hall, Gillel spotted Selihl near one of the large pillars talking with Adriel.

"Selihl!" called Gillel urgently.

Selihl looked towards him and immediately notice that Gillel was half carrying Linnah across the floor in his direction. He ran to Gillel's side and Adriel ran with him.

"Get Meena, quickly!" ordered Gillel to Adriel.

"Yes, right away," said Adriel throwing a concerned look in Linnah's direction before running to get the Meena.

"What has happened to her?" asked Selihl, aiding Gillel in carrying Linnah across the Hall.

"She has suffered a terrible thing, but there is no time to discuss it now," said Gillel, speaking as if Linnah was not there.

In a way he was right. Linnah was lost in thought and emotionally overwhelmed with the terror she had witnessed. Aside from the obvious horror of the words spoken by the elf maiden and the actions of the dark male in general, the visions had for all of her 118 years been a source of comfort. For this vision to suddenly change into a thing of evil...it was if it had betrayed her. She thought she could always count on the peace it brought her. Now, she felt lost without its comfort. Would she ever be able to sing again?

The butler got Linnah to her room, just as Meena and Adriel ran up behind them.

"Gillel! What has happened? Is she alright?" asked Meena distressed.

"She needs some rest, but she'll be alright," said Gillel, "I will explain it all to you outside, as I do not wish to retell it in front of her."

Meena nodded and helped to get Linnah comfortable on her bed. Linnah turned over and curled into a fetal position. She had a dazed look upon her face.

Selihl looked at the two older elves and said, "If you don't mind, I would like to stay with her."

"So would I Meena," added Adriel.

"Thank you," said Meena, "I would feel better if you two stayed with her."

Selihl nodded and sat on the edge of Linnah's bed. Meena and Gillel left the room and Adriel quietly shut the door behind them.


	29. Information is Shared

Legolas, Thranduil and his guards made their way through the Great Hall. Lords, Ladies and servants bowed and curtsied as the king passed. With the uproar now quieting, everyone was milling about or going back to their previous business.

Thranduil motioned for a servant to come to him. When the servant came near, the king asked that Gillel bring wine to his throne room. The servant nodded, bowed to the king and then quickly went away. Two other attendants came forward and took their weapons for cleaning. As they stood there removing their weaponry, Legolas could not help scanning the hall for Linnah. She would have to be told about Elessa and he wanted it to be him. He wondered what she had done with herself after he had left her. He was surprised that she was not there, awaiting his return, as she was so upset about him leaving.

The group entered the throne room and the guards stayed near the doors as the prince and his father continued towards a large table inside. Thranduil motioned for Legolas to sit. Then the king took a chair opposite them at the table. The prince waited for his father to speak. Nothing was said until Gillel entered the room. He was holding a tray with four goblets and a large decanter of wine. Legolas at once sensed an unease surrounding the butler. Gillel's hands were shaking slightly as he set down the tray on a side table and again as he poured wine into a goblet for the king.

"Is everything alright, Gillel?" asked Legolas.

"Um, yes of course, your Highness," answered the butler.

Thranduil even looked up at Gillel, who was not a very good liar. "What is wrong, Gillel?" asked the king.

"Nothing that is worth troubling you about, Sire," answered Gillel as he placed a goblet in front of the king. "A servant collapsed during the uproar, but I have it under control."

"Which servant?" asked Legolas as unpretentiously as possible. _"It couldn't be...,"_ he thought to himself.

"Linnah, your Highness." At this, both Legolas and Thranduil immediately stood from the table and then realizing neither knew the other's reason for their reaction, looked at the each other momentarily in surprise.

* * *

Selihl's face was deeply troubled as he watched over Linnah. He held her hand and whispered quietly to her. "I don't understand what has happened to you Linnah. I hope you can forgive me for my words earlier. I meant nothing by it, really. You are as dear to me as my own sister. I acted foolishly. Please speak to me Linnah. Please say something."

Adriel sat opposite Selihl on the bed and watched her friend intently.

Linnah's face turned towards his voice and her eyes focused on his face. "Selihl?" She looked around her and saw Adriel sitting next to her as well. "Where is Gillel?" she asked weakly.

"He was summoned to the king's throne room," answered Meena, now entering the room. She turned her eyes toward Selihl. "I just stopped by for a moment. I brought Linnah some tea, but I must go back to check on the kitchen staff. I will return as soon as I can. Fetch me if she worsens in the slightest, understand?"

"Of course, Meena," answered Selihl.

Meena set the cup of steaming tea on Linnah's night stand and then walked over to her and gave her a motherly kiss on the forehead. "Rest child, you are in good hands."

Linnah nodded and waited until Meena left. She then looked at her friends and asked, "Is the prince alright? Are the orcs gone? Did he find Lady Elessa?"

"I have not yet heard word about the lady, but Prince Legolas is safe and the orcs are no more. Our prince is a great warrior, Linnah. Why would you worry so about him?" said Adriel.

"I...," began Linnah, thinking of the right way to respond. She was too physically and emotionally exhausted to hide her feelings from them. Looking into her friends' concerned faces, she couldn't bear the burden of a lie and said, "I love him."

"Yes, of course you do," said Selihl simply, patting her hand. "We all care greatly for the royals."

"No, Selihl. You don't understand...I'm in love with him." At this, the elven male dropped Linnah's hand in shock.

"Does he share this feeling for you?" asked Adriel.

Linnah realized at that moment, that she herself did not know, for sure. "I don't know. It has never been spoken, only implied." Linnah started to cry. "But he must...he must love me."

Selihl looked sternly at Linnah. "This is forbidden to us, Linnah. You know that as well as I. Servants do not bed royals. Servants do not allow themselves to fall in love with those whom they serve."

Linnah stopped crying and looked at Selihl stunned. "I never said I bedded him."

Adriel immediately looked at Selihl and waited for him to respond.

Selihl sighed and then softening his face, confessed, "I saw you earlier, Linnah. Lord Orlindel had forgotten something in his chambers and I was on my way to retrieve it for him, when I came upon you and Prince Legolas in the stairway. I overheard your conversation. I know you followed him to his chambers." Selihl paused as he weighed his next words. He hated to say it, but he felt he must. "Linnah, you are not the first he has taken there."

"Selihl!" exclaimed Adriel, shocked at his forwardness.

"I am not blind, Selihl. I grew up in this castle, just like you. I know of this," said Linnah tiredly. In her heart, she had just chosen not to think about it. Then she thought to herself, _"No wonder Selihl was in such a dark mood earlier in the kitchen."_

Selihl lifted her hand into his again and continued as gently as possible, "I know you are in no condition for a lecture, but as your friend I have to say that thinking anything can come of this is ill-advised. You know how these royals are, Linnah. There is nothing for you in this, but pain and torment. When he has had his fill of you, he will move on to the next maiden." He shook his head sadly, "I would wish better for you."

"He is not Lord Orlindel, Selihl. You are too close to that royal to see that others are far better. Legolas is nothing like his cousin."

"What did you just call him?" asked Selihl, shocked. Adriel now looked at Linnah in the same manner.

Linnah paused a moment and said, "I called him by his name. It is something that he has requested of me and I have chosen to honor that." Though she disagreed with his assessment of the prince, she still turned over Selihl's words in her mind. If she let herself believe Selihl to be right, with all that she had just been through, she would surely die of a broken heart, and no ounce of human blood in her veins could save her of this. She looked at Selihl earnestly. "Please understand, I have to believe you are wrong about him, Selihl. My spirit could not take it if I thought you were right."

"For your sake Linnah, I hope that I am wrong as well."


	30. Legolas Goes to Linnah

A/N: Anytime is the right time for elf-smut, I always say.. You'll see what I mean... Thank you once again loyal readers for your reviews and kind words. Please keep those reviews coming! You don't know how much they make my day!

* * *

Gillel stared back and forth between the king and the prince, both of which were still standing at the table waiting for the other to speak. Orlindel entered the Throne Room and walked over to the table. "What is going on here?" he asked the group.

Gillel answered, saying, "My lord, Linnah collapsed during the invasion of our borders, but I have everything under control and I am sure she will recover completely."

Thranduil cleared his throat and said calmly to Legolas, "Obviously, we need to talk about this. I think we should sit down again and start from the beginning."

Legolas nodded his head in agreement, but said, "I would agree with you father, but I must first see to Linnah."

"But Legolas, I think you ought to know..."

Legolas placed his hand over his heart. "I promise I will explain everything when I return, father."

"Oh come now, cousin. I'm sure the little handmaiden is fine. Gillel said he had it under control," said Orlindel with a wave of his hand.

Legolas turned his eyes in Orlindel's direction and gave him a hard look. Then his gaze softened and he asked, "Is Elessa here?"

Orlindel sighed and said, "Yes. She was brought to the Healing Rooms. Tuor is preparing her for burial."

Legolas nodded solemnly and turned back to the king. "When will you announce her passing?"

"At this evenings banquet...Legolas, if it is your wish to check on Linnah, so be it. But if what I think is true, time grows short and there is much to discuss."

Noting the seriousness in his father's voice, Legolas replied, "I promise you, I will return quickly." Then looking at Gillel, he asked, "Where is she?"

"She is resting in her room, your Highness." Legolas looked at his father once more anxiously awaiting to be dismissed.

Thranduil nodded his approval and watched his son rush immediately from the room. The king then turned to Gillel and asked, "Does she know?"

"Yes, your Highness. Though, she does not know why."

"When Legolas returns, his questions will outweigh mine. Send for Meena and tell her to bring the note."

"Yes, your Highness," said Gillel as he bowed and left the room.

Orlindel watched this interaction with a curious look on his face. This was certainly surprising information, but he would not question his uncle on the matter. He would wait patiently to see how things developed. _"So Legolas was more than just slightly interested in Linnah all this time? Had he taken her to his bed yet?" _wondered Orlindel to himself._ "And what was this about Meena and a note?"_

The king turned to Orlindel and said, "I am deeply sorry for your loss, Orlindel. Elessa will be sorely missed. I have first hand knowledge of losing a mate and can understand the grief you must be feeling." He walked over to his nephew and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "Why don't you take some time off from your duties?"

Orlindel stiffened his back and said resolutely, "No, I do not find that necessary, thank you Uncle. I feel I would be better off if I could continue with my duties. I need something else then grief to focus on right now."

"As you wish, Orlindel. But if you don't mind, could you please at least change out of those soiled clothes while we wait for Legolas to return? The smell of orc blood is permeating the room."

Orlindel and he stood and bowed to the king. "Of course, Uncle. I will return at once."

* * *

Those who were standing in the Great Hall, looked on in surprise as the prince ran by them at full speed and in the direction of the servants' quarters. Everyone in the hall -- royalty as well as the servants, had been speaking about the orcs' attack and tried to guess at what it meant. A few also already knew of Linnah's condition, though they did not know the details and they had to wonder if this was somehow connected as they watched the prince fly by. News of Lady Elessa's death had yet to reach their ears.

Legolas reached Linnah's modest chambers in a matter of moments. Without stopping to knock, he burst into the room, calling in an urgent voice, "Linnah!"

Upon the prince's impassioned entry, Adriel looked at Selihl and smiled, saying softly, "Selihl, I believe you are wrong."

Linnah let out a cry of relief at seeing the prince safe and was overcome with emotion again. Selihl and Adriel excused themselves and left the chambers at once. They closed the door behind them, though neither Linnah nor Legolas paid any attention to their departure. Legolas took Selihl's place at Linnah's side and immediately pulled her up into his arms. He held her to himself tightly. She was exhausted and her body laid against him, heavy and limp. It made his heart ache for her. He decided this was not the right time to inform her about Elessa.

"I am here now Linnah. Forgive me for not making sure someone was with you before I left. I allowed myself too eagerly called to battle. What happened, my sweet lady? Please, tell me what has happened."

Linnah took a moment to soak in the warmth of his strong body. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut as she clung to him desperately. After a moment she smelled the foul smell on his tunic. Linnah opened her eyes and finally noticed the dark orc blood drying there near her face. "Oh!" she said in surprise and pulled away from him.

Legolas looked down at his clothes and immediately moved away from her. Standing, he said, "Ai! Forgive me Linnah, I did not think about my clothing." He removed his vest and tunic, letting them drop to the floor. Then he sat down on the bed again, only clothed now from the waist down.

Linnah noticed a small wound on his arm and looking up into his handsome face, a few scratches on his cheek. "You are injured," she stated worriedly, pointing to his arm.

"It's nothing to be concerned about," he said lifting his hand to gently stroke her face and hair. Then with a forced smile he added, "You should see the orc who delivered it."

Linnah could not help but smile at this.

"Ah, there is a smile," he said brightly. "And I can not help but kiss it." He took her face in his hands and kissed her lips gently. As she sank against him once again, he enfolded her into his arms securely. Legolas continued to kiss her face and forehead softly.

In her head, Linnah heard his voice say tenderly, _"My Lady, my dearest Linnah you have no idea how I needed your smile right now."_

Legolas pulled away from her only because his need to know the circumstances surrounding her collapse burned away at him. "Now start from when I left you and tell me everything that has happened."

Linnah nodded and said, "When you left, I did not know where to go or what to do. I wanted more than anything to go with you and help somehow, but that was not to be." She looked down at her hands, "So I went to your chambers instead...To feel closer to you."

The prince lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "It's alright that you did, Linnah. As I told you before, you may go there anytime."

Linnah nodded and continued, "I started to sing and the visions appeared like they always do. But something happened...something that has never happened before. It was terrible...," Linnah's voice trailed off as she thought again of the maiden's urgent message and then of the man. The way his handsome face twisted into that hideous grimace...She squeezed her eyes shut and covered her mouth to stifle the cry that came again into her throat.

"Shhh, easy now," said Legolas, wrapping his arms about her once again. "Go on Linnah," he prodded gently. "You are safe here with me now and I will let no harm come to you, I promise."

Linnah laid her head against his bare chest and taking courage from the warmth and strength of his body said, "The maiden. I have never see her face clearly in my visions, for she always has it resting on shoulder of her partner. This time she looked up at me. And I do not mean in my direction, I mean she looked straight at me. As she did this, she spoke to me. She said that I must go quickly, that I am in danger and he is coming for me."

"Do you know of whom she was speaking?" asked Legolas worriedly.

"No, I don't think so. But it was strange...I have no idea who this couple is, but yet she knew me. She called me by name."

"Now that you have seen her face fully, do you recall any remembrance of it?"

"No, but in voice, she seemed somehow familiar. I have long pondered if these were my parents...but it can not be!"

"Why do you say so?"

"Because of what happened next..." Linnah took a deep breath and sat up to look fully into the prince's eyes. "Just before the vision faded and immediately after the maiden spoke to me, the man grabbed her throat and started to choke her. The look on his face became something evil and terrible."

Legolas knitted his brows thoughtfully. This was disturbing news, given the cryptic message from the orc. "Did the man ever look at you, Linnah?"

"I honestly don't know. I was fleeing your chambers by then." Legolas tried to hide his concern from her, but she could see it. "Do you understand any of this?" Linnah asked.

"Linnah, if you are strong enough, I want you to accompany me to the throne room."

"The throne room!" said Linnah, her eyes wide. This was not a place she ever went and certainly not with the prince of the castle. Was she supposed to hide her affection for him? And if so, she was sure she would be too nervous to succeed.

"Do not worry, Linnah. I believe the king will accept your presence there. In fact, I think many questions are to be answered in that room. Questions that both you and I deserve the answers to."

"But, what of us? How should I hide my feelings for you from the king?" asked Linnah, worried.

Legolas shook his head smiling and leaned over to once again kiss her. He pulled away only slightly so that he could look deep into her eyes and said, "It doesn't matter anymore Linnah, for I will not hide my feelings for you from the king." He looked away briefly as he said softly, "I know only to well the painful consequences of hidden desire." He looked back at Linnah earnestly and said, "So when I return to my father's presence I am going to proclaim to him and anyone standing within earshot...that I love you. Now and for the rest of my days."

Linnah blinked a few times in shock and then asked, "What...what did you just say?"

Legolas smiled broadly and then taking her hands in his said, "I love you Linnah. I heard that you were in distress and it ripped my soul apart. It became clear to me then; you are as dear to me as the very air I breath. Linnah, you are my heart."

Linnah almost couldn't believe her pointed ears. His words were like a blinding light. All the fear and exhaustion left her and she threw her arms around the prince's neck, showering his face with kisses. She whispered over and over as she kissed him, "Legolas, I love you."

The prince was still weak with emotion himself and as he felt himself becoming aroused by hearing her soft voice speak his name and feeling her even softer lips upon his skin, he allowed it to happen. He needed it to happen. He needed to feel her, be part of her. It helped to heal the grief inside him. But then Legolas thought of the sense of urgency in his father's voice to return.

"Linnah," he said softly. She ignored him and continued to kiss his face and neck. "Linnah, I'm afraid we have to go to the throne room this very moment." She couldn't stop herself if she wanted to, her mouth was moving over his neck and nibbling at his ears.

He moaned slightly, torn between his duty and his need. He then said, "Linnah, you are making this very difficult for me."

She smiled behind her kisses and continued on to kiss his neck and now his bare shoulders. Legolas put his hands on her arms and half-heartedly tried to push her away from him, but she quickly moved lower and started to move her mouth over his chest.

"Ahhh, Linnah," he moaned. "Please, you have to stop. The king is waiting."

Linnah ignored him and after quickly loosening the ties at the top of his leggings, slipped her hand inside and brought out his hardness.

"Linnah, please there is no time...," and then the prince could say no more. Linnah had slid him deep into her wet mouth and he was lost to all but her. Legolas moaned loudly and placed his hands on her head and enmeshed his fingers in her dark reddish-brown hair.

"Oh Linnah, yes," he cried out as she moved her mouth and hands up and down the length of him.

Linnah knew that Legolas's words were true and that the king was indeed waiting for them, so she made her movements deliberate. She was determined to not leave her room without first giving him pleasure. She needed this as much as he.

His moans were reward enough for her hard work as she continued to manipulate him up and down. Very soon his hips started to thrust forward in rhythm with her movements.

"Linnah...I am close...oh, do not stop...ahhh yes, like that." Legolas had his eyes closed tightly as her mouth and hands brought him quickly to completion. "Aye Linnah, yes!" he cried out, exploding into her mouth.

Finally, he looked down at her. She was smiling wickedly up at him. With a grin on his face, he said, "Linnah, what am I going to do with you? I fear I have created a monster." At this, Linnah just kept smiling, but licked her lips suggestively. He leaned over and kissed her whispering, "Thank you." Then, still grinning, he stood and placed himself back inside his leggings. Extending a hand to her he said, "Come my love, we really must go."

Linnah stood and straightened her dress. She watched him as he bent over to pick up his discarded vest and tunic. He looked at them with disgust and said, "I will have to burn these. The smell never fully comes out in the washing."

"Then will you have your audience with the king half naked?" asked Linnah teasingly.

"I have a feeling you would like that, wouldn't you! You know my sweet one? If I had known that my expression of deeper feelings would bring out this behavior in you, I would have waited until _after _our audience with the king." He chuckled lightly. "No, I am not entering the throne room like this. I will go first quickly to fetch some fresh clothes and meet you there."

"What?" asked Linnah, her nerves showing themselves again. "I can not come with you?"

"Linnah, if I brought you with me to my chambers, my father would probably be forced to send out a search party for us," he answered smiling.

When she did not return his smile, his face became serious and he placed his hands tenderly on her cheeks saying, "There is nothing to be afraid of. Remember that I will be passing through the doors of the throne room with you. Whatever discoveries are to be made inside that room, nothing will change my feelings for you. Take strength in that. It is all you need to know."

Legolas turned to leave her room. As he opened the door, he looked back at her and said, "Oh wait. There is one more thing you need to know. Make no mistake, I _will_ be thanking you properly later for the little gift you just surprised me with." He winked at her.

Linnah blushed as she watched him leave the room. She decided to freshen up and change into a nicer dress and out of her servant clothes for her audience with the king.


	31. The Letter

Meena was just leaving her room, when the prince met up with her in the hall. As soon as she saw him, she quickly hid one of her hands behind her back. And then noticing he was wearing only leggings and boots, she immediately downcast her eyes.

Legolas smiled at her. "Meena, how are you?" he asked lightly.

"I am fine your Highness," she replied still looking at the floor.

The prince lifted his hand to show her the tunic and vest. "I am taking these to be burned. Orc blood has tainted them."

"I see your Highness," said Meena, though she kept her eyes averted.

Legolas noticed that Meena had something hidden behind her back. "What do you have there?" asked the prince.

"Oh, nothing my lord," she answered quickly.

"Come now, Meena. You know I can not let you leave my side without first satisfying my curiosity," said Legolas, oozing charm.

Meena sighed as she knew this to be true. She looked up at the prince and met his eyes. "The king requested that I bring this note to the throne room," she said showing him the small folded parchment that she held in her hand. "It contains words of great importance. I assume that his Majesty wishes the contents of this parchment to be revealed there, in his presence."

Legolas pondered this for a moment. Finally he said, "As I enjoy giving surprises but hate receiving them, I would like to see the note now, Meena."

"As you wish, my Lord," answered Meena, curtsying and offering him the note. Even as she did this, she knew it was a mistake.

Legolas took the note and opening it slowly, he read:

_Your Majesty King Thranduil,_

_I beg your help. Long has it been since we journeyed out of the West together. You founded your kingdom in the North and I found myself at peace in Ithilien. Though it has been almost an age since we last parted, I would call upon your friendship in my most desperate hour. I am not long to live on this earth. I was succumbed to the temptation of a human that I once loved, but who deceived me greatly. This mortal is not as he appears. His affection toward me was a front for gaining knowledge of Ithilien's weaknesses, prior to its attach from Mordor. He is wholly evil, a descendant of the Numenoreans who followed The Dark Lord. He called himself Kazimir, but his true name is Qadir. The infant that lays inside this basket is the product of our union. She needs your protection and must be hidden from her father at all cost. I know that she will bring nothing but happiness into your kingdom, as she has brought only joy into mine._

_Please watch over her and when she is grown, let it be known to her the truth of her being in your care. Tell her that I loved her. Tell her how sorry I am for the burden she will carry. Help her to understand that at the time of her creation, there was felt a deep love between myself and the man I once knew. I have given her the name Linnah, as her people, my people, once hailed from Forlindon, beyond the Grey Havens. I will have no way in which to repay you for your generosity, except to say that you may find this child of some use to you and therefore able to earn her keeping._

_May Eru and the Valar smile upon you for your kindness,_

_Lalwende_

Legolas looked up at Meena with shock and hurt plainly visible on his handsome face. He could say nothing at that moment, only looking back and forth from the note to the cook's worried face.

Meena wished he had waited until the meeting with the king and now she feared the king's anger for her giving the prince the note. She put out her hand and the prince handed her back the note slowly, still in shock.

"You've had this all this time and did not tell Linnah?" asked Legolas finally. "When were you going to tell her?" Before Meena could answer, the prince realizing suddenly said, "Wait a moment! You said that my father requested you to bring this note to the throne room."

Meena nodded slowly. _"Oh no," _she thought.

"Then he knew the truth as well and never told me!" said the prince angrily. "How could he keep something like this from me? From her?" He looked away in thought for a moment, his mind whirling, _"The 'She' that the orc spoke of was Linnah. Linnah's in grave danger here...I must speak with my father...No, I must hide Linnah first. But what of her mother?"_ He looked back at Meena and asking softly, worry for the answer he already anticipated written on his face, "Where is Linnah's mother, Meena?"

"My Lord?" asked Meena, taken aback by the question.

"Where is Linnah's mother?" he repeated again softly, though pleading with his eyes.

"She is in the garden," answered Meena, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Who is in the garden?" came a voice from behind them. Both Meena and Legolas turned to face Linnah.


	32. Revelations

Thranduil sat upon his throne, pensively awaiting his son's return and Meena's arrival with the note. Gillel was standing to one side of the king, on the step just below. Orlindel now stood to the king's right. Upon the entry of Meena and Legolas, the king was jolted out of his chair to see Linnah enter with them uninvited and appalled at the lack of clothing on his son. Legolas was holding her by the hand and was still shirtless. Gillel almost forgot his place and called out, but he caught himself in time and was silent. Orlindel was completely in shock at this scene, but kept himself quiet.

Neither Meena nor Legolas had been able to answer Linnah earlier in the servant hall. They had just stood there silently, until Legolas had extended his hand out to her and said silently, _"Come, my love."_

Linnah had looked at him worriedly and then taken his hand. He then led her from the servant hall, his other hand still clutching his soiled clothes. Meena had followed behind them silently, her head tilted towards the ground, as if the knowledge of what was to come made her head too heavy for her neck. Those in the Great Hall watched speechless as the three had passed by. Never had they seen their prince walk hand in hand with a servant. And moreover, the look on the three faces as they walked slowly toward the throne room grieved the ones watching them pass.

Now they stood in the throne room before the king, prepared for the truth to finally be revealed.

The king was infuriated by Linnah's presence before him and even more by the fact that his son was holding her hand. _"Why have you brought her?"_ he asked Legolas silently_. "I have not yet requested her to be present."_ Then to Linnah he commanded sternly, "I will summon you later. You must leave now."

"_No! She will not leave until all that needs to be spoken here is done. This is about her and she has more right to an explanation then anyone else here,"_ spoke Legolas silently, glaring at his father.

Linnah could only stand there with her hand clasped tightly in Legolas's and stare helplessly at her feet. Some heated conversation she could not hear was passing silently between the prince and the king.

Thranduil put two and two together and realized that his son must have already seen the contents of the note. He would deal with Meena later. He met his son's glare and it seemed they would stay like this, locked in intense stare forever, if it had not been for Gillel clearing his throat at that moment. "Ahem..., if it would please your Majesties, maybe having a drink to ease the spirits would be in order?"

The king sighed and looked at his trusted attendant. He said tersely, "That would suit me well, Gillel." The king then walked from his throne to the table and silently told Legolas to sit. Orlindel followed and took a seat next to the king. As he pulled out his chair, he finally recognized that Linnah was not wearing her servant clothes and was in fact wearing a simple lavender dress. He eyes widened as he finally realized that it had been she that caused him so much grief at the forest circle. He stared at her as he took his seat.

Linnah noticed that the king was not asking her to sit at his table and she was glad for it. She had no idea what was going on here, but she knew that sitting at the king's table was completely out of her league and not something she would feel comfortable doing. She then noticed Lord Orlindel glaring at her with suspicion and anger. She looked down at her dress and understood that he had probably figured out that it had been her the other night. _"Why in Arda did I pick this color?"_ she thought to herself.

Legolas walked her to the table across from the king and deliberately pulled out a chair for her. Linnah felt nauseated. Not heeding the king's disapproving look, the prince said gently to Linnah, "Please sit. You are equal in this discussion."

Linnah shook her head and said, "I would prefer to stand please." The king turned his head sharply in her direction and raised his eyebrows at her, so she quickly added, "My lord."

Before Legolas could make mention of it, Meena immediately walked over to Linnah and put her hands on the maiden's shoulders saying, "Sit child. Your prince wishes it and you will find out shortly that you will be glad of the seat being beneath you."

Linnah looked into Meena's kindly face and then nervously sat down on the chair. Orlindel made a disapproving noise and Legolas briefly threw his cousin a warning look. He then sat down on the chair next to Linnah and clasped her hand once again.

"Why do I smell orc blood?" asked Orlindel, perturbed. He checked his own now clean garments just in case.

Meena walked over to Legolas and took the dirty clothing from him. To Thranduil, she said, "I beg my leave, your Majesty. I will dispose of these soiled garments and then return at once." The king nodded his approval, but Legolas stopped her before she could depart.

"Leave the note, Meena," he said quietly, but firmly. Meena sighed and then looked sadly at Linnah. She left the note on the table near the prince and then left the room with the ruined clothes.

Gillel refilled the king's goblet and then placed filled ones in front of Orlindel, Legolas and Linnah. Linnah was surprised at having the drink placed before her, but said nothing. Gillel then stood near the king.

Thranduil drank from his cup deeply and then looked intensely at his son once again. Neither made a move for the note on the table.

"Give her the note, Legolas," said the king finally, with a wave of his hand. Gillel held his breath.

Legolas looked at the note and then at Linnah. He touched her face gently and said, "I am sorry you were not told sooner. Though, I am grateful to be here with you, now that all will be revealed."

Orlindel snorted, but said nothing.

Linnah was confused by the prince's words, but took the note when he lifted it from the table and offered it to her. She read through it once quietly. After a moment, the reality of what it was and what it meant hit her like a fallen leaf in a violent wind. She let go of the prince's hand and holding the note with both hands, reread the note, devouring each word as if famished. Tears began to stream down her face. She clasped a hand over her mouth and sobbed into it as her eyes took in the last written words of her dead mother. Meena had been right about her being grateful for the chair beneath her, for she would have fallen to her knees if she had been allowed to stand.

Legolas tried to put his arm around her shoulders, but she absently shrugged him away. Her nerves were on edge and being touched just enflamed what was already raw. No comfort would come from anyone or anything at that moment.

Her mind went wild, replaying the vision she had witnessed earlier while singing in the prince's chambers. _"All this time," _she thought. _"All this time it was them. If there was love between them, how could he do that to her? How could Meena keep this from me?"_ Then she up looked at Gillel's pained face, and when he averted his eyes from hers, she realized that he too had kept the truth from her. _"How could they let me believe that the king was the one who named me? My mother gave me my name! And I...I belong to a people, 'my people' she called them. In Forlindon. I am not alone in this world. How cruel of them to let me believe I was alone."_

She looked desperately at Legolas and in her head she heard his voice smooth and even, _"I just found out myself before you came upon Meena and I in the hall."_

She looked at the king and in a small voice she asked, "Your Majesty? Please tell me, when I was found, was my Mother still alive? What was she dying from?"

As the king looked back at her, his face softened and he replied calmly, "Yes, Linnah, your Mother was still alive, though barely. I am still in awe to this day, that she survived long enough to bring you safely here. Not to mention the dangers she braved along the way." The king then motioned for Linnah to partake in the goblet before her. He watched, as with trembling hands she brought the goblet to her lips and drank. In her left hand, she clutched the note. When she set the goblet down, he continued,"I can only conjecture that her bravery was a testament of her love for you."

Thranduil took another drink of his wine and continued, "Your Mother was discovered barely alive, lying at the foot of the bridge outside the castle. I was alerted by a guard and had Gillel attend me. There was soft noise coming from a basket lying beside her. It was you, Linnah. When I saw your Mother's condition, I summoned for our healer, Tuor. I also summoned Meena to attend to you. Your Mother was brought inside to rest, but she was completely ill with fever and heart break. The fever was caused by whatever poison your fa--, whatever poison the mortal who deceived her saw fit to infect her veins. She was too ill for our healers to save her. But before she died, she asked after you and alerted us to the note in your basket. She told us that she knew the mortal had been slowly poisoning her for several months before her escape. She made all of us promise to keep her arrival a secret. All that witnessed her being brought into this castle kept her secret, even from you, as was her wish to protect you. Those that didn't know of her," Thranduil looked at his son and nephew, "were never told."

"Protect me," repeated Linnah barely audible. She was completely numb.

"The mortal who is your Father is, as the note spoke, an evil servant of Sauron himself. What his designs for you are, I can not say. But, your life is now in danger, as he has been alerted to your presence here."

"Oh no, that's who is coming for me!" Linnah gasped, "She...my Mother, warned me of his coming."

"Yes. Gillel told me of your vision," said the king.

"But how? How after all this time was he able to find me? Why now?"

The king sighed and looked into his cup.

Legolas thought about the dungeon guard whispering into his Father's ear and suddenly came to the horrifying realization that Gollum was the reason for Linnah's discovery. The rage and grief spilled over inside him and he stood abruptly from his chair, his eyes dark with anger. "It is your fault!" he shouted at his father, "It's your fault Elessa is dead. You did this! Because you allowed that creature to be brought here. And now Linnah's life is in peril as well!"

Thranduil stood up and shouted back, "Hold your tongue Legolas! I had no idea the creature would know of her!"

Linnah sank back into her chair, and stared open mouthed at the prince. _"Did he just say Lady Elessa was dead?"_ It was enough to be overwhelmed with the true nature of her parents being revealed and frightened by the prince's sudden show of anger at the king, but this news...this was too much.

Orlindel looked at his cousin, shocked by the outburst. In all his long years, he had never seen Legolas show this kind of anger to one of his own, let alone his own father. But Legolas was wrong to blame the king, he thought. It was Linnah that should be blamed. She brought this upon them. She brought this upon Elessa. Even more so, the entire castle was in danger because of Linnah. The very kingdom he loved was at risk of engaging in open war, because a servant of the Dark Lord wanted something in its keeping. This useless handmaiden. And the nerve of her denying him, only to be with Legolas. Orlindel didn't know who he hated more, Linnah or Legolas. If it weren't for his cousin, his wife would have given herself completely to him. Elessa would have given him an heir. Elessa would have loved him and he wouldn't have needed to search for it in the arms of others. Above all else, Legolas stood between him and the throne. Everything he had ever wanted was destroyed or in jeopardy because of these two. He needed to do something about this. Though he wasn't sure yet what he would do, it was apparent that the prince's feelings for this pathetic servant went deeper then just physical and Orlindel would somehow use that to his advantage. He turned his attention back to the king and Legolas. They were glaring at each other. The king was now shouting, "How could I have assumed any connection between Gollum and Qadir!"

As the king spoke aloud the true name of the Dark Lord's servant, Linnah felt a sharp pain in her heart and fainted. As she slumped over the table, her arm knocked over her goblet, spilling the remaining wine onto the table and over her Mother's note, still in her hand. The wine bled across the parchment, erasing the words her mother wrote so vehemently, over one hundred years earlier.

Legolas snapped out of the enraged stare between his father and himself and at once lifted Linnah into his arms. "Linnah!" he and Gillel cried out at the same time, though Gillel could do nothing for her from his place next to the king. The partially sodden note fell from her hand and onto the table. She slumped against the prince. Her breath was shallow.

Legolas looked at his father and Gillel. "I am taking her to the Healer. I think we have discussed enough for one night. We will continue the discussion when she is well enough to do so."

"Time grows short," reminded the king seriously.

"And it is no thanks to you that it does," hissed back Legolas spitefully.

He carried Linnah away from the table and toward the doors of the throne room, passing an extremely surprised Meena on her way in. "Follow me," he commanded her. Meena obeyed without question and they left the large room together.

Gillel followed them to throne room doors and watched them leave; torn between wanting to go with them to make sure Linnah was all right and staying with his king.

Thranduil sat down hard in his chair and slumped his head into his hand.

Orlindel stood slowly and walked over to the side table, choosing his words deliberately. As he refilled his own goblet he said, "Do not blame yourself uncle. It is the handmaiden who is to blame. She has brought this unnecessary danger upon our realm with her mere existence and has used her charms to turn your own son against you."

The king looked up and turn toward him. "Orlindel, I do not think the maiden is capable of such a manipulation. Why would you say such things?"

"Can you not see his blatant affection for her? She is just a servant and yet, Legolas would show such disrespect towards you in defending her name."

The king sighed and started to respond. Had any of them been looking at the parchment on the table at that moment, they would have seen the wine ooze into the shape of the Eye of Sauron just before it bled completely over the note's surface.


	33. Legolas Shows His Feelings

Legolas got Linnah settled comfortably on the bed in one of the Healing Rooms. He spoke to Meena. "Do not leave her side. I have business to attend to in the lower parts of the castle, but alert me immediately if the Healer reports anything serious."

Meena nodded and curtsied, "Yes. Of course, your Highness."

There came a light rapping on the chamber door. Meena immediately went to see who it was. As she opened it, Adriel peeked her head in and asked the prince, "May I come in, my lord? I was told Linnah was brought here...."

"Certainly, Adriel," answered Legolas.

Meena stepped aside and Adriel entered the room. She went over to Linnah's side and sat on the edge of the bed. Without taking her eyes off Linnah's limp body, she asked worriedly, "Why is she not awake? It's been hours since the attack and yet she is still ill."

"She did awake earlier, but some new trouble took hold of her spirit. I have called the Healer to come attend to her, as I fear there is some dark magic twisting its way inside of her," answered Legolas sadly.

Meena and the servant watched in quiet surprise as Legolas then walked over to the bed and leaning over placed a light kiss on Linnah's lips. He tenderly smoothed her hair and whispered to her, "I have to go, but I will return shortly. You are in safe company."

When he looked up, he caught their gaze. "I don't have the time to explain, but know that I love this maiden as surely as I love our kingdom. I would be in your debt, if you both stayed until I returned."

"Of course, your highness," they replied, bowing their heads to the prince.

Legolas smiled faintly in thanks. He left the chamber, first to change his clothes and then to pay a visit to Gollum.

* * *

Aragorn finished helping the castle guards dispose of the last of the enemy carcasses and entered the Great Hall. Selihl, who was now on his way to check in on Linnah, noticed the ranger's entry and came over to see if he needed assistance.

"Ah, Selihl isn't it?" asked Aragorn, his voice warm and genuine.

"Yes my Lord," replied Selihl, "Is there anything I can help you with? Can I send someone to draw a bath for you? Are you hungry?"

Aragorn laughed good naturedly. "Nay, I am not ready for the evening meal as yet and I can draw my own bath, which I intend to do this very minute," he said as he looked down at his soiled clothes and the orc blood drying on his hands. Then he asked, "I am interested though in having an audience with your king. Could you arrange that?"

"Yes Sir."

"Very good. Have someone send word as to when the king would meet with me."

"Of course, my Lord," said Selihl bowing. He left, walking toward the Throne Room.

Aragorn was making his way toward the stairway, when Legolas entered the Great Hall hurriedly. The ranger stopped him and asked, "Legolas, you look rushed. Is everything all right?"

"I am afraid it is not. But, I have not the time to explain. I am on my way to speak with Gollum."

"Would you like me to accompany you?"

"No, that is kind of you to offer, but I must speak with him alone. Besides, I hate to say it my friend, but you smell worse than he does," said the prince smiling slightly then.

"Aye, I can not disagree with you on that point!" said Aragorn returning the smile. "I will see you later then?"

"You will," said Legolas seriously. He was about to pat the ranger's shoulder and then thinking better of it, just forced a smile again and left.

"_There is something very amiss here. The prince's smile was not genuine and this business with Gollum...Hopefully the king will explain,"_ thought Aragorn to himself, as he walked toward his room.


	34. A Visit to Gollum

Legolas approached the guards that stood watch outside Gollum's cell. They saluted him and the senior guard informed him, "The prisoner has been quiet since the attack, your Highness."

"Very good. Open the door, as I wish to speak with him."

"Yes, your Highness," answered the guard. He unlocked the cell door with a key that he had tucked in a small pocket inside his vest. With the door open, the guard stepped aside so that the prince could enter.

Legolas entered the cell and closed the door behind him. He stepped further into the darkened space, a mere cavity in the immenseness that was Thranduil's castle and found Gollum lying on his cot, as if asleep.

"I know you are not sleeping," he said loudly to the creature. "Sit up and face me! There are questions I need answers to."

Gollum immediately responded. "Why so angered Master Elf? What answers could my precious possibly know?" asked Gollum sitting up and looking innocently at the prince. "We knows nothing, Master elf. Nothing."

"What do you know of the man whose name you called?" asked Legolas, eyeing Gollum intensely.

Gollum turned his eyes away and muttered to himself. Though his ears were keen, Legolas could not make sense of what Gollum was saying.

The prince stepped forward with his hands clenched into fists and said forcefully, "I asked you a question and I expect you to answer. As I told you before, we do not mistreat our prisoners here unless we are provoked in some way. Make no mistake, Fell Creature, you have greatly provoked me, even if it was unbeknown to you!"

Gollum still did not answer the prince's question and instead smiled at him. "We've nothing to hide, Master elf. We will answers, if you wish, but first he gives us juicy fish," he said in a sing song voice.

Legolas immediately reached out and seized Gollum by the throat. "I have not the time for silly games! Answer my question or no fish nor fowl will be brought upon your plate again."

Gollum scratched and clawed wildly at the prince's hand. The very touch of the elf's hand upon his skin burned like an icy flame. He nodded his head franticly and Legolas released him. Gollum at once brought his hands up to his throat to rub the pain away. Gasping and coughing, he conceded, "Alright Master Elf, alright. We will tells you what we knows, Precious."

Legolas waited for Gollum's answer with his arms crossed over his chest. He hoped his show of physical strength was persuasive enough to elicit the truth from the creature, but what Legolas did not realize was that his very touch alone was pure torment to Gollum.

'We meets him on the road, we did," Gollum began hoarsely. "He threatened us, told us he would kill us." Gollum shrugged his shoulders and raised his hands. "What was my precious to do, we asks you? We did what he told us and that was all, good Master."

"What did he ask of you? Tell me everything."

Gollum was not about to tell the prince everything. Not about the precious or Qadir offering to help him find it. "He asks us if we've seen an elf maiden. He's looking for her, he said. Made us promise to call him if we sees her or he would kill us. My precious saw her outside when the horrible ranger broughts us here. We knows it was her Master Elf, for she was singing and some ghosties were dancing about. The man told us she would be different and she was. We did what he told us. We called to him when the nasty Orcses were near."

"Why the orcs?"

"He commands them, kind Master."

"Commands them? They are servants of The Dark Lord. How does he command them?"

"He said The Dark One was his Master and he had the command of some orcs."

"Out of Mordor?"

"No, good Master, he commands them from Dol Guldur."

Legolas looked away shocked. _"He is so close,"_ he thought to himself. To Gollum he said, "That is all for now. You made a wise choice by loosening your tongue. I will have a guard bring you fish for your evening meal." With that the prince turned to leave. Immediately Gollum hobbled over in step behind him. For a moment it looked as if he might reach out and tug on the prince's tunic, but he thought of the icy heat and changed his mind. Legolas noticed him and raising an eyebrow, turned once more to face him.

"Yes? Do you have something else you wish to tell me?"

"Makesss it raw, kind Master. The fish. We likes it wiggly and fresh."

Legolas looked at the pathetic creature with disgust, but said, "I'll see what I can do."

Before going to Linnah, Legolas first needed to return to the Throne Room. There were some things he needed to clear up between himself and his Father as well as reporting this new information regarding who was commanding the armies at Dol Guldur.

When he entered the room, Orlindel was still talking with his father. The king immediately stood from his seat at the table and started to speak, but Legolas waved him off, saying, "Before you say anything Father, I must apologize for my outburst earlier. I realize that Gollum's involvement in Linnah's affairs could not have been foreseen. And if anything, it was my fault for not closer guarding the creature. He was my responsibility and it is solely my failure."

"As you said Legolas, this could not have been foreseen. I understand you are grieving for your friend, and I do not wish for you to further burden yourself with guilt and regret. It will do you no good. Nor will it change what must be done, "said Thranduil looking at his son with deep concern. "But there is something I must know...Legolas, how could this happen?"

"What are you referring to, Sir?"

Before the king could respond, Orlindel stood and asked accusingly, "How could you allow yourself to fall in love with a common servant?"

"What?" asked Legolas taken aback. Then he straightened his posture and said firmly, "It happened and I am not questioning it." He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head in question, "Why are you concerning yourself with my business, Orlindel?"

Thranduil eyed his son intensely and interjected in a concerned tone, "Are you willing to bind yourself to this servant, Legolas? To spend eternity with her? To let her take the throne by your side when the time comes? Would you have her bear your children? And would you have said children be lowered in class by her association?"

Legolas once again felt the anger rise in his chest; it was evident that this was what Orlindel and his father had been speaking about at length before he entered the room. He kept his voice level as he said, "First let me say this, to both of you," matching the king's intensity in stare, "Linnah has a name. Use it to refer to her in my presence or do not refer to her at all. Moreover, my future children, if I am to be so blessed, would be fortunate to have such a mother."

"They also would be half-blooded, dark-haired mongrels that share a bloodline with a servant of Sauron the Deceiver," said Orlindel smugly.

"Watch your words, Orlindel," ordered Legolas, starting to loose control of his temper. "You are treading on dangerous ground."

Orlindel ignored the warning. "You are very smitten with her, Legolas. She must be greatly skilled between the sheets. I wonder, how many lords did she practice with before she worked her way up to you?"

At this, Legolas leapt over the table at his cousin, knocking him to the ground. "You deserve to taste my blade for that!" shouted Legolas, as he pinned Orlindel down with one hand and pulled a hidden dagger from his boot with the other.

Thranduil immediately interceded and pulled his son off Orlindel. "Enough!" he shouted. Gillel came to the king's aid and stood between the prince and the Lord. He said nothing, though he felt the same anger as Legolas at the lord's words and given the chance, he would have reacted in a similar manner.

Orlindel now stood, brushing himself off and trying unsuccessfully to recover his composure. "This is not over, cousin," said Orlindel spitefully as he stormed out of the throne room.

The king watched him go, saying nothing. Then he turned his weary eyes to his son and choosing his words carefully, said, "It is apparent that you feel strongly about this...maiden. Unfortunately there is not enough time to discuss the matter further. If I am forced to accept this union based on your convictions alone, you must understand that I do not willfully approve."

"I do understand Father," replied Legolas, calming himself. "And though your approval would be welcomed, whom I choose to love is my own business and I will pursue a life with Linnah whether you do so or not."

Thranduil just stared at Legolas with great frustration. He was disappointed with his son's decision and said nothing. He was also embarrassed by his nephew's behavior. Though he shared the view of Linnah being ill-suited for his son, he did not share the opinion that Linnah was anything else but a kind and gentle servant. In truth, like the letter said, he had known Linnah's mother. She had lived under the rule of Gil-Galad until her apparent departure to Ithilien and though they had never been intimately acquainted, he knew her to be of the best character.

Gillel sighed and shook his head somberly as he walked to the rear of the room, to the small side table. He picked up a fresh pitcher of wine and brought it over to the large table. Thranduil sat down and waited for Gillel to fill his goblet, his eyes still on his son.

Soon after, Aragorn was allowed entry by the guards and bowed to the royals. Thranduil stopped staring at his son and motioned for Aragorn to sit. Legolas took the chair next to the ranger and decided he would continue his discussion about Linnah with his father later and in private.

Legolas took a cleansing breath and spoke. "I have new information about Dol Guldur."


	35. In the Healing Chamber

In the Healing Chamber, Tuor the healer had arrived and was in the process of reviving Linnah. Adriel and Meena stepped aside as he worked. He began by first placing a small bowl of hot water next to the nightstand near the bed. In this he dropped some fragrant leaves of asëa aranion or "asthelas" as it is called in the noble tongue of men. The room was at once filled with the light and aromatic scent of this delicate plant. Linnah stirred fitfully in her darkened sleep and Tuor watched her for a moment. He then placed one hand on her forehead and with the other, felt her wrist. He frowned to himself and walked across the room to use a desk to lay out his assorted vials.

Adriel and Meena watched him silently, not wanting to interrupt his concentration. Tuor reached into his large pouch and placed a large empty vial on the desk. In this he poured some of the contents of a small vial containing a yellowish liquid and then added some of a bluish liquid from another. Searching with his hand inside the large pouch, he brought out a small container holding a brownish powder. He spooned a tiny amount of this into the mixture. Holding his palm over the opening in the vial, he closed his eyes and chanted softly, swirling the contents around. The liquid in the vial began to glow with a golden hue. The Healer then looked at the vial and nodded to himself.

Meena asked him as he walked back to Linnah, "Will she be alright?"

"Let us see how she responds to this," he said kindly, slowly tipping the vial to Linnah's lips.

Just before this, as she slept, Linnah had been dreaming of the dark man, Qadir, her Father. Qadir was speaking to her in this dream, reminding her that his blood flowed in her veins, binding them together forever and making it impossible for her to hide from her fate...He was going to take her away from the elves and bring her to his Master. She would be a gift, he explained, his offering of loyalty to The Dark Lord. He said not to be frightened, that the Master would teach her the dark ways of magic and she would be glad to give herself over to him; that the rewards of her service to the one true Lord would be beyond comprehension.

As these words were spoken to her, she had felt her body lighten, as if floating in water. A cold, tingling sensation ran its way over her limbs, just underneath her skin. The feeling was not at all that unpleasant. In fact, when the next word was spoken to her, she became almost aroused by the feeling.

"_YES,"_ said a voice. It was no longer Qadir that spoke. She did not recognize the voice, but it frightened and excited her at the same time.

"_COME TO ME,"_ said the disembodied voice.

Linnah replied silently in her head, not being able to control her response to the voice. _"Yesss, I am yours...I will serve you, my Lord, ruler of all."_ Suddenly she felt an ache in her heart. Something didn't seem quite right. Awareness crept into her mind like a distant beacon in the dark and she began to resist. _"Wait! This is all wrong. Where is Legolas?" _she thought suddenly. Things started to brighten in her mind, as if someone had lifted heavy draperies from a sunlit window.

But along with this realization, all the pleasant sensations left her. There immediately became heaviness upon her, covering her like a blanket of despair, as if something or someone was fighting to pull her back into the darkness. Linnah felt trapped in her own body and it was getting difficult to breath. The dark voice then invaded her mind once again.

"_COME TO ME."_ She resisted and the feeling began getting worse. She felt like she was drowning in the very air she was trying desperately to breathe. She turned her mind toward Legolas again and thinking of him made her feel better.

But then her thoughts were interrupted. As the golden liquid, now being fed to her by the Healer, passed her lips and made its way down her throat, Linnah at once opened her eyes. The voice and the dark presence retreated and were gone. She was disoriented and didn't know where she was. She sensed nothing familiar and for a few moments she was both blind and deaf.

"Linnah? Can you hear me?" asked Tuor softly. "Linnah, come back to us."

She started to see a shape take form. At first blurry and dark, the shape slowly came into focus and she realized it was the castle healer. He was moving his mouth, but she could not hear what he was saying.

He gave her a little more of the mellifluous golden liquid.

"Linnah?" He repeated. Finally she started to hear him. "Linnah can you hear me?"

"Yes, I hear you." she responded weakly and then drifted back into this time, a healing, dreamless sleep.

Adriel and Meena both looked at Tuor worriedly, but he spoke to them with a positive tone in his voice. "Do not worry yourselves, this is to be expected. The immediate danger has passed, but she will probably not awaken again for two or three days."


	36. The Dark Lord of Dol Guldur

Meanwhile, deep in the bowels of Dol Guldur, Qadir was busy overseeing the care of his secret weapons. Walking through the dimly lit dungeon halls, he hid his true form behind the visage of what he once was: a young, handsome and noble knight. With long, wavy raven hair, strong jaw line, full lips and thick lashed eyes the color of dark amber, his appearance was antithesis of his true nature.

When his Lord had inhabited this fortress little more than 75 years earlier, the huge cells Qadir now passed once housed the enemy prisoners. After much toil, they now housed his newest creation, a new breed of Mountain Troll. Twice as large and thrice as strong as it's predecessor, this new type of troll not only had a much keener mind, but it's hide was like that of metal armor. He was able to breed 30 successfully. Several had died at birth and several more proved disappointing, so they were used as feed for the others. His Lord had been most pleased with his accomplishments and as a reward, would send reinforcements from his allies in the East when the attack was called. They would wait out the winter and early spring. This would give them time to grow the younger trolls, adding another 20 to their forces by early June. And by the following year, their forces would be nearly 10,000 strong with orcs, trolls and men of Rhûn.

Qadir knew of his Master's plan to not only attack and destroy Mirkwood, but the realm of the accursed Elf Queen as well. It was his Master, who communicated with Qadir in a dark form of telepathy, who suggested Gollum would have the answers he sought. They had learned from the worm that a Hobbit had the Blessed Ring. His Master knew it would be only a matter of time before this Hobbit was found. He had sent his Riders to search him out.

Gollum had proved to be most useful. And the proof came when his orc captain, Uvuk had returned earlier with long anticipated news. After 118 years, Qadir's daughter had at last been found.

"Are you quite sure you heard his call?" asked Qadir intensely.

"Yes, my master, quite sure," answered Uvuk bowing his head.

A twisted grin spread across Qadir's face. "This is excellent news. When the 20 are ready, we will claim Gollum and take my daughter as well." With a wave of his hand, he dismissed the orc. Uvuk bowed deeply and left the hallway.

A garbled scream pierced the air and Qadir turned his attention to the interior of the cell next to him. It was feeding time and an unfortunate orc that had displeased Qadir in some way was the main course. The twisted smile that lit up his face only spread wider as he watched the gargantuan troll bite off the orc's arm. A thought suddenly entered his mind and he quickly turned from the gory scene and left the dungeon. It was time once again to reach out to his daughter. Now that he knew exactly where she was and so close, it would be easy. He strode up the stone staircase that led to his private chambers.

Qadir's furnishings were simple and it was the alcove adjacent to the bedroom that held what was most important: a cold, black stone room, circular in shape with an immense eye painted in blood, long dry on the stone floor. Entering the room, he went straight to the center of the painted eye and sat down, crossing his legs beneath him. He placed his hands on his knees and closed his eyes.

Within seconds, the disembodied voice sang in his head. "QADIR...WHAT NEWS DO YOU HAVE?"

"_We followed Gollum to the Wood Elf's kingdom as you requested, my Master,"_ answered Qadir, projecting his thoughts.

Reading Qadir's mind, the Dark Lord said, "I SEE THEY HAVE THE CREATURE AND YOUR OFFSPRING. WHEN YOUR AMY IS READY, TAKE THEM BOTH AND BRING THEM TO ME."

"_Of course, my Master."_

"LET NONE ELSE LIVE. DESTROY THE CASTLE AND ITS LAND. BURN ALL TO ASH."

"_As planned, my Master."_ With that, Qadir felt the presence of his beloved Lord slip back into the shadow of his mind. His Master's presence was never gone completely -- always lingering, his eye ever watching.

Qadir remained in his cross-legged position and projected his thoughts toward Mirkwood Castle. Pushing his mind through mountain, stone and earth, he found her. He reveled in his good fortune, for she was weak and unconscious. Stretching his mouth into the same twisted smile as before, he spoke in thoughts to his daughter's subconscious.

He reminded her that she was of his blood line and it was impossible for her to hide from her fate. He would rescue her and bring her to serve his Master. He explained that she would be his offering of loyalty. She would learn his way of dark magic and the rewards of her service to the one true Lord would be beyond comprehension.

His Master then came forward once again from the shadow of his mind and spoke directly to his daughter through him. He was honored that The Dark Lord would do this. Then suddenly something happened that Qadir did not expect. His daughter pulled away from him. He immediately probed her mind harder to see what had caused this and much to his chagrin, a clear vision of a young, fair and noble elf burned itself into his mind. Then the connection was severed completely.

Qadir stood at once and let out a primal scream of anger. He clenched his teeth, the muscles in his jaw flexing and unflexing. As he narrowed his eyes he thought, _"Whoever you are Elf, enjoy your final days. For when we finally meet, I will disfigure you so badly, even the Halls of Mandos will not welcome you."_


	37. The End of a Long Day

Legolas returned to the Healing Chambers. It had been a long and arduous meeting with Aragorn and his Father and yet when Thranduil dismissed them, there was more left unsaid. Legolas had told the ranger everything he knew about Dol Guldur, The Servant of the Dark Lord and Linnah's history. Thranduil filled in the spaces he left.

Then they spoke at length of Gollum, about his involvement in all of this chaos and of his keeping in their dungeon. Tighter security had to be in place, but they couldn't keep him locked in his cell all the time. His was not a death sentence and keeping him in cold and darkness would do nothing but that. There had to be supervised walks outside. But where? In the garden perhaps, he had suggested. But then Thranduil argued that the creature might disturb the castle's other tenants with his presence. So then if it was to be outside of the castle, Aragorn suggested, then at least four armed guards should be in attendance at all times. This idea was of course scoffed at as overkill by Thranduil and the argument went round and round again. Finally, before being dismissed, Thranduil agreed to Gollum having supervised walks in front of the castle with only two guards in attendance.

Legolas sighed. He was already weary from the loss of his friend, his encounter with Orlindel and the meeting that had just concluded and as he opened the door to the Healing Chambers, he became even more so. He immediately noticed that Linnah was still unconscious. His eyes first met Meena's and then Adriel's. He didn't need to ask. By the looks on their faces, he knew the news was ill favored.

Tuor came over to him quickly and said, "Your Highness, I have given her a potion that brought her out of the darkness. I must away quickly to another patient, but please do not worry. It is likely she will not wake for a few days, but she is conscious enough to resist anymore dark magic that may assault her."

"More dark magic? Did something else happen while I was away? Will there be any lasting damage?"

"I could not read her thoughts completely. Something or someone of great evil power was blocking me from doing so. At the very least, I could sense her struggle with whatever information she was receiving. The potion I administered seemed to help ease her spirit and her rest is now undisturbed. We will know more when she awakens."

The prince brought his fingers to his lips and nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you. I will keep you no longer from your next patient."

"I will return to attend to her tomorrow morning your Highness," said the Healer bowing and departing the chambers.

Legolas then turned his attention to Meena and Adriel, who were sitting quietly near him. "I am indebted to you both. I would not want Linnah to suffer this alone. With you both by her side, in this I am at least relieved."

Adriel just nodded her head in response, too sad to speak.

"It is no trouble, my lord," answered Meena. "But now that you are here we shall let you take over."

"Thank you, Meena," he said bowing his head slightly. Then to the kitchen servant, as he bowed his head again, "Thank you, Adriel." They both curtseyed to him and turned toward the door.

He watched them leave. Now alone with his maiden, he knelt by the bed, took her hand in his and began to weep.


	38. Linnah Awakens

For the next three days, Legolas stayed by Linnah's side. He had her moved to his private chambers and made comfortable upon his bed. He took all his meals in his chambers, in front of the fireplace. If Linnah made the slightest noise, he immediately put aside his meal and went to her side. When his father called for him to attend the announcement of Elessa's death, he refused. Though Thranduil was disturbed by his son's disobedience, he knew Legolas would not be persuaded otherwise. The prince had made it perfectly clear, he would not leave Linnah until she once again opened her eyes.

Aragorn visited a few times, trying to temp the prince with target practice or a short ride on their horses, but nothing deterred Legolas from his vigil. Adriel, Selihl, and Meena would come by to visit alone or together, Tuor would make his rounds and even Gillel sat at Linnah's side, when he brought the prince's tray or when his duties permitted, but when they left, her condition would still be unchanged.

Legolas was not want of sleep. He laid beside her and watched her every breath for some sign that she might awaken. He sang to her softly and kissed her brow. His heart ached for her and he felt helpless to do anything to help her.

Finally, as the sun rose on the fourth day, Linnah opened her eyes.

Legolas had been standing at his window, looking out at the garden. Silently, he had been wishing Linnah's mother would somehow help her daughter recover from this evil. Without turning around, he knew his wish had been granted. He sensed her breath change and he knew she was awake. Still looking out of the window, a long lost smile lit up his face and he said softly, "Good morning, sleepy head."

"Legolas?" She thought he might be a vision in a dream.

He turned and in a blink of an eye was at her side once again. He carefully slid his arms underneath her and pulled her close to him. She laid her head on his shoulder. As he stroked her hair, he said, "Linnah, Linnah I am here. My love, I am here."

Linnah could barely speak. She felt extremely fatigued and her body was pulling her back into sleep. "Legolas...I don't know what's happened..."

"Shhh, Linnah," soothed the prince. "Rest my love. You have nothing to fear now. You are safe. I will keep you safe."

Linnah made a small noise in her throat and fell back to sleep.

Later, when the Healer arrived, Legolas went to attend Elessa's funeral. She was buried in the garden and a beautiful statue of her stood to mark her final resting place. Orlindel was of course in attendance, but neither of them acknowledged the other.

Afterward, Legolas stopped in briefly to check in on Linnah, and then went once again meet with his father and Aragorn. Something needed to be done to protect Linnah and it needed to be done quickly. On his way out, he passed Meena and Adriel on their way to his chambers. Before formal greetings could be exchanged, the prince reported happily, "She woke for a brief moment early this morning."

Both Meena and the maiden were very relieved to hear this news. Legolas explained to them that he needed to speak with his father urgently and would return as soon as the meeting was over. They curtsied to him and hurried into the room to find Tuor speaking to Linnah.

The Healer was smiling. "Linnah," he sighed. "It is good to see you awake."

Adriel and Meena came at once over to the bed.

"Oh Linnah! Sweet child, you are alright!" exclaimed Meena, relieved.

"Adriel? Meena?" she said in a whisper, looking at them and then about the room. "Where am I?" She then realized she was in Legolas's chambers. Then more to herself then the others she wondered, "I'm in his room..., where is he? How long have I been asleep?"

Adriel and Meena exchanged knowing glances, but the Healer was taken aback by her informality.

"Yes," said the Healer. "You are in the royal chambers of His Majesty, Prince Legolas; and you have been asleep for three days."

"Three days!" said Linnah. "But where is Legolas?"

Quickly, Meena changed the subject. "Will she be alright?" she asked the Tuor.

"She will be fine now. It will take some time, but she should recover completely." Then the Healer moved from the bed to allow for them to be again at her side. He walked back to the desk and began mixing up a larger batch of the golden potion.

Very quietly, so that Tuor would be unable to hear her, Meena whispered, "Do not worry, Linnah. Prince Legolas will return to you shortly."

Linnah stared in wonder at Meena's understanding.

Meena explained slowly, "Do not look so surprised, dear Linnah. When you first were brought to the Healing Chambers, the prince proclaimed his love for you. I must admit that it was at first shocking to hear, but after I had a few moments to ponder it, I realized that it made sense."

Linnah raised her eyebrows in question.

Meena continued smiling, "For at least the last three hundred years, the prince has lived his adult life in relative ease. He has made no commitments, save the one to protect his people. His life has been almost without care or consequence. And though one might assume he would like this lifestyle to continue, I believe he has grown weary of it. I believe his heart began to yearn for the deeper connection and complications that only love might bring." Meena tenderly brushed some stray mahogany hairs from Linnah's face with her fingertips. "It has not gone unnoticed these past one hundred and eighteen years that he has had a fondness for you Linnah."

Linnah looked at Meena questioningly, who quickly added, "But I would scarcely let myself believe it." She smiled, "Until now, of course...Now, there is some deeper connection between you and he that no other can touch. You have affected him deeply, Linnah. Even with all of its complexities, you have brought a new life to him. It is most certainly a welcome change to those of us who care about him."

Linnah allowed her caretaker's words to flow over her, warming her. Her eyes were filled with tears as she said barely above a whisper, "Thank you, Meena. Your words mean more to me then you will ever know."

Meena dabbed away own tears with the edge of her apron as she embraced Linnah. Legolas's love for Linnah was more then she had ever dreamed possible for her. It was almost too much for her nerves and she was glad for it.


	39. Linnah's Future is Decided

Legolas was now seated once again in the throne room of Thranduil, next to Aragorn. His mere presence there explained that Linnah had finally awoken. Orlindel had refused to attend the meeting and the king had not pushed the issue. Aeron, the Captain of the Guard had been summoned and was sitting at the table with them.

"There is no doubt that Gollum's treachery not only alerted the orcs to his presence here, but Linnah's presence as well," explained Legolas to Aeron.

Aragorn sat back in his chair and sighed thoughtfully. "I fear involvement in the threat that hangs over all of Middle Earth is now unavoidable," said Aragorn gravely to the king and his son.

"It would seem so," said Thranduil wearily. "I would seek your council concerning this matter, Aragorn. As it is inevitable that Mirkwood will be the target of the Dark Lord's aggression, what time do you think we have?"

"I fear not long, your Highness...a season at the most. Though I was unaware of any increased activity in Dol Guldur previously, now that their master's eye is fixed on you, the forces in that fortress will be increasing swiftly."

"We will be ready for them," stated the king firmly.

"I am sending more archers and elven rangers to the Southern Border as we speak," said Aeron to the group. "They will cross the mountain range and flank the Forest Road."

"There is one other thing, Sire," added Aragorn, his eyebrows knitted together in worry. "There is word that Dol Guldur holds more than just orcs."

"Oh? Tell me more of this."

"I fear I know no more than that, your Highness," said Aragorn, bowing his head slightly. "But I have a feeling that there is dark and vile magic at work there."

The king sighed deeply and turned his eyes to his son. "Are you sure that there is no more to be learned from Gollum?"

"I am sure."

The four were silent, deep in their own thoughts until, "There is another matter to speak of here," said Legolas gravely.

Aragorn, Thranduil and Aeron looked up at the prince.

"Linnah is not safe here."

"Of course she is safe here! Nothing would get close enough to harm her in this castle," said the king firmly.

"It is not the orcs that worry me, father," replied Legolas. "You saw what happened to her. The very mention of the necromancer's name cast a dark spell upon her soul. If he was to come within our borders, I fear the curse that he could lay upon her."

"What do you suggest?" asked Aragorn.

"She needs to leave our realm. Though it pains me deeply to say it, she must go as far away from Mirkwood as possible."

"And where do you propose that she go?" asked Gillel suddenly from the back of the room.

"Gillel?" said the king taken aback by the forwardness of his servant.

"I apologize for my outburst your Highness," said Gillel in a strong voice. "But I can not stand here, idle and silent, while you four decide Linnah's fate. I am more than just her senior. I consider myself much more like...a father to her. If a decision is to be made about her, then I must do more then just bare witness. This decision must include me and I will have it no other way."

The king was stunned silent. He stared for a moment at his long-time trusted servant and then did something that he had never done in his thousand plus years. Thranduil motioned for a servant to sit at his table.

Gillel bowed deeply to the king and pulling out a chair, sat down at the table.

After much discussion, they decided that Forlindon would be the wisest choice. Not only was it as far from Mirkwood as you could possibly get without leaving Middle Earth, but it was also where her people lived. She would be safest there. Now the only problem was getting her there. Linnah had never been far beyond the gates of the castle and was not at all trained in surviving outside its walls.

Aeron had his duties with the king's army and Legolas was needed home to defend his people and to fulfill his duties of overseeing Gollum, though he wrestled with the idea of escorting her himself.

"I can feel your inner torment, my son," said Thranduil. "If your presence was not so greatly needed here, I would give you leave, but as it is..." He let his voice trail off as he made a motion with his hand.

"I will take her," said Aragorn then. The others met his steady gaze. "I will take her and promise that I will protect her with my life." He looked at Legolas. "Believe me friend, I know what she means to you and I will let no harm come to her."

Legolas smiled at the ranger and clasped his hand on Aragorn's shoulder saying, "Thank you Aragorn, I will be deeply indebted to you for this kindness. If for need of it, my bow will always sing by your side. I know in your keeping, Linnah will be safe...and this knowledge will make the wound of her leaving a little easier to bear."

As Aragorn looked at the Elven prince he noticed the tears in his eyes. "No bond will be owed to me. Protect your people, Legolas, as I will protect your love. If it is the will of the Valar and Eru, we shall meet again and I will bring good word to you of Linnah's health and well being."

Through his tears, Legolas smiled at the ranger and said,"Let us hope then that it will be Their will."


	40. Legolas Returns

Legolas climbed the stairway to his chambers. His heart was torn with relief and sadness. It had been decided that Linnah would leave in two weeks time, as she needed as much time as could be afforded to recover her strength. Waiting any longer would push their journey into the winter season and waiting until after the frost was unthinkable. The Dark Lord was coming for her and there was not a moment extra to spare. Preparations needed to be made for her and Aragorn's journey. Legolas now had the extremely unpleasant task of informing his beloved that she had to leave the only home she had ever known and that he was going to stay behind. He entered his chambers to find Linnah sitting up in his bed, propped up on his many pillows.

Meena was sitting at Linnah's side, holding her hand. Adriel had pulled over the small stool from the bathing room and was seated upon it next the bed. The three were talking softly, but ceased when Legolas entered. Both Meena and Adriel bowed their heads to the prince, strange smiles filling their faces, but their eyes were shining with tears. They had been talking about Lady Elessa and how lovely her statue was. Then Meena had quickly changed the subject to the prince, when Linnah started to ask about the details surrounding the lady's death.

Linnah looked up at the prince and smiled faintly. Legolas returned her smile, his worry for the moment put at ease. Everything within him demanded he rush to her side immediately, but he held himself back as the Healer was present and he was not in the mood to explain himself.

Tuor was standing over the prince's desk collecting up several small vials and placing them inside his large pouch. When he noticed Legolas enter, he immediately stopped what he was doing, bowed slightly and motioned the prince to come nearer.

"I have done all I can. It has been many years since I have seen this kind of dark magic. In one so young, I am surprised she had the strength to contain it without it diminishing her."

"Will there be any lasting damage?"

"I don't believe there will be, my Lord. She has rested solidly these last three days and though I have to request that she be relieved of her duties for at least a month, she should be encouraged to take part in normal daily routines."

Legolas asked silently_, "But how soon can she travel?"_

"_Travel?"_ Tuor was taken aback by the prince's question, but voiced his question in mind-speak as well.

Legolas explained, _"It is for her own safety that travel is required. Otherwise, I would not even ask."_

"_How far are we speaking?"_

"_Forlindon."_

Shocked to hear this, the Healer responded, _"Your highness, I would greatly advise against travel of any kind for at least a month. As far as a distance such as Forlindon, this I would not recommend attempting for a season at the very least." _

"I am afraid we do not have that kind of time," Legolas said softly, looking across the room at Linnah, who was distracted in conversation with her friend and Meena. When he looked back at the Healer, his eyes were wrought with sadness. _"Based upon the strength she has shown, will she survive the trip if it is started in two weeks time?" _

The Healer sighed deeply and said, _"If there is no other option available to her, then it is possible she could survive the trip. Though, it would be against my counsel and if there were any way in which to extend her departure..."_

"_Believe me," _said Legolas placing his hand on the older elf's shoulders and looking at him steadily. _"If there were time, I would never let her leave." _

Tuor knitted his brows and then nodded in understanding. He bowed his head to the prince and said, "I will check in on her tomorrow morning, as usual." He handed the prince a large vial of golden liquid, saying, "If it is needed."

"Thank you. I appreciate your counsel and all you have done."

Tuor bowed once again. He went to Linnah and lightly touched her arm, saying, "Rest and recover your strength. I will return again tomorrow morning to check on you." Linnah nodded her head slightly. Tuor then left the prince's chambers.

Legolas walked over to the bed and trying to be as optimistic as possible for Linnah's sake, said, "It is good to see you awake and alert, Linnah." Then addressing to the two others said, "I thank you for staying with her in my absence once again."

"Of course, my lord," said Meena, bowing her head. "We care for Linnah greatly..."

Then Adriel added, slightly under her breath, "though apparently not as much as you do, your highness." She smiled slyly at him as she raised her head to face him.

"What has my little maiden been telling you?" asked Legolas lightheartedly, raising an eyebrow in Linnah's direction.

Linnah laughed softly. "I have told them nothing. It seems you were the one to reveal your feelings for me."

Thinking of his words to them four days prior, he said, "Aye, I did. Didn't I? Well, though I am not rushed at this moment, my short words of explanation would be no different. I just hope more has not been mentioned while I was detained elsewhere."

"Nothing, my Lord," said Adriel innocently, but the prince could tell she was lying.

He narrowed his eyes a bit and pursing his lips, looked at her until she blushed and turned her face away from him.

"Nothing, hmmm?" he asked.

Adriel and Meena quickly excused themselves. "Since you have returned your highness, we will depart," said Meena.

Adriel asked, "Linnah, hopefully you may be strong enough to join us at the evening meal tonight?"

"If she is, she will dine at my side," interjected Legolas.

"Join the royals?" said Linnah, a little shocked by the thought. "Though I would like that very much, I do not have anything appropriate to wear, nor do I believe I should attempt to sit at the king's table."

"You will dine where I dine," stated Legolas, kindly. "And if I sit at the king's table, then that is where you shall sit."

Before Linnah could protest, Meena said smiling, "It's settled then. I will return later with something that I think will be suitable for you to wear, just in case."

"I see that I will have little choice in the matter," said Linnah, looking at Legolas. She was smiling, but her eyes were full of worry.

Legolas replied with a caring smile.

Then Linnah turned her attention back to Meena. "Meena before you go, I need to tell you that I can never thank you enough for all that you have done for me. Caring for me as a mother and never treating me differently because of my past or that I am not fully elf kind...I must have worried you sick."

Meena took Linnah's hand in hers and said, "How could I not do right by you, dearest? You have never disappointed me. You have thanked me enough by allowing me to see you smile once again." She then gently smoothed Linnah's hair back and kissed her forehead. "Now, rest my dear."

Meena and Adriel left the chambers, leaving Linnah alone with her prince.


	41. A Deeper Understanding

**Author's Warning: **By nightfall, this chapter will be swarming with elf smut! (I think I need another cup of coffee) Albeit heavily edited elf smut, but elf smut nonetheless...Please keep those reviews coming, it's what keeps me going! Thanks. Now where were we? Ah yes...

* * *

Legolas sat on the bed next to Linnah. He looked at her worriedly and sighed. Linnah looked weak and worn thin and it hurt his heart to see her in this state. 

"Is there anything I can get for you?" he asked softly.

"Just your presence here is enough for me," she answered, reaching out to him with her hand.

He moved closer to her on the bed and he took her hand and kissed it. Then he laid down beside her and brought a hand to her face and stroked her cheek tenderly. He thought to himself, _"How can I tell her what needs to be done? She has already suffered so much."_

"What is it Legolas?" she asked him.

"Ask me again tomorrow," he replied softly.

Linnah puzzled at this answer but decided against questioning it. Legolas was now kissing her forehead gently and smoothing her hair from her face. She closed her eyes and concentrated on just feeling his lips and his gentle touch.

In her head she heard, _"My sweet one, I would erase all of the hurt if I could. Tell me what I can do to ease your suffering."_

"You are already doing it."

They laid together quietly for several hours. Linnah rested while Legolas sang softly to her and stroked her hair and face. Ever since the Healer had mentioned that more dark magic had taken hold of her during her sleep, Legolas had wanted to ask her about it. It was hard for him not to question her, but he realized it wasn't the right time. Linnah needed to turn her mind away from that for now. He tried to think of something else to soothe her. A thought came to him and carefully taking her face in his hands, he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Do you think you are strong enough to move?"

"I have not yet tried, but I think so."

He nodded and smiling softly said, "I'll be right back. Keep resting."

Linnah wondered where he was going, so she sat up to watch him. He knelt at the hearth and started a fire in the grand fireplace. The fire was soon blazing and the chamber began to warm. Legolas continued to manipulate it until the logs were quietly burning. It always amazed Linnah that her fellow elves had a special magic they used to keep the logs from burning away completely.

As he stood, Legolas looked back at her. "I thought I said to rest, my love. Close your eyes and relax. I will need a few moments to prepare everything."

Linnah complied and laying back into the pillows, closed her eyes. She was afraid to let herself fall asleep again, lest she spoil his plans. She kept herself alert behind her eyelids and soon she heard the euphonic sounds of running water and Legolas singing softly. _"What is he up to?" _she thought, smiling to herself.

After a while she felt the air in the room shift slightly.

"Linnah," came his voice soft and full of love. She opened her eyes and he was standing next to the bed, completely naked, his smooth skin reflecting the glow of the firelight.

"Let me undress you, my Lady. I prepared a bath for us."

"Hmmm, that sounds good," responded Linnah. She started to remove her sheer sleeping gown and Legolas assisted her. He soon had her completely disrobed and standing up, took a moment to gaze down at her exquisitely curved body.

"What is it?" she asked quietly as he looked at her.

"You are so beautiful, Linnah," he stated.

Linnah smiled at him and the prince then lifted her carefully into his strong arms and held her close. She wrapped her arms loosely about his neck and he carried her to his bathing chamber. It felt wonderful to have the skin of their bodies touch. Legolas smiled down at her, his look was disarming and alluring at the same time. He couldn't help himself and leaned his head down to kiss her lips. Their mouths lingered together for a moment and then when their lips parted, Linnah realized that they were now in the bathing room.

Legolas had lit several small candles and placed them all around the low counters, their flickering light casting shadows about the room. The tub was filled with delicately scented water and flower petals. He very gently lowered her into the water. It was warm and soothing. The prince stepped gracefully into the water behind her and sat back against the tub, so that she could lean back against his chest and stretch out her legs.

Linnah let her head rest back against his shoulder and the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He kissed her temple and thought to himself, _"I wish with all my heart you didn't have to leave me. If only there was some way... "_

Linnah sensed his pensiveness. "What is wrong, Legolas?"

In mock seriousness, Legolas answered her, "What is wrong you ask? Well, to begin with, our borders were invaded by orcs. Then you were overtaken by some evil, and then you worried me almost to despair for three days and... Hey!" Linnah had interrupted him by playfully splashing some water at his face.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," she said smiling.

Legolas laughed good naturedly and wiped the water from his face saying, "You're a pretty good shot, remind me to never teach you the bow." He then became quiet for a moment, thinking sadly that in reality he was going to have to teach Linnah some form of self defense. Aragorn will only be able protect her so much on the long road to Forlindon. He sighed and said, "Linnah, I promise I will tell you everything tomorrow. For now, I want you to rest and let me care for you."

"Alright, but I am holding you to that. When the sun rises tomorrow, promise me you will tell me everything."

"I promise my Lady, on my honor."

Legolas picked up a washcloth he had left near the bathtub earlier when he prepared the room. Dipping it into the water, he brought it to Linnah's shoulder and began to wash her gently.

Linnah closed her eyes and let her senses become absorbed in his movements. The washcloth trailed slowly down her arm and back again. Then he took the washcloth and wrung it so the water flowed over her throat and breasts. He wet it again and switching hands, repeated his movements down the other shoulder and arm. Putting down the small cloth, he picked up a small vial of lilac scented soap. He poured a little into one palm and smoothed it between his hands.

Linnah was totally, blissfully at his mercy as Legolas worked the soap slowly into a lather over her shoulders and arms, gently, tenderly massaging as he went. It amazed her that his hands, the hands of an assassin, could also be the tender hands of a lover.

"Hmmm," came the sound in her throat as his palms now cupped her breasts. It was tenderness and love, not the heated rush of passion, which moved his hands. He made slow circles over her large mounds. Then he slowly slid his hands along her sides and over her belly. The water lapped against her gently as he moved.

Linnah was completely calmed by his touch. There was an unspoken peace between them as he washed her. So too was he washing away the cares of the past several days. He picked up a large pitcher already filled with water and rinsed the soap from the front of her body.

"Legolas...," she murmured.

"Shhh, dear Linnah," he interrupted. He began to sing softly to her, his voice serene. He sat her up slightly and in the same slow and easy movements, washed her back. He spent several minutes gently massaging her shoulders and neck. Then he bade her to move farther down, so he might lay her back to wash her hair. Linnah did as he requested. Legolas slightly bent his legs behind her, so she might rest back against them, with her head hanging back over his knees. He leisurely poured water over her mahogany hair and began to lather and massage her hair and scalp while he continued to sing softly to her.

Several minutes later, after he had rinsed the soap from her hair, Linnah sat up on her own accord and turned herself in the bath so she could face him. The candlelight in the softly lit room flickered with her movements. He stopped singing and watched her thoughtfully. She motioned for him to move his legs and placed herself between them. Still facing him, she put her legs over his and took his hands in hers. She kissed every finger and both palms. The prince helped her to move forward so now her thighs were over his, her knees bent.

No words were spoken between them as Linnah, gazing deeply into his crystal blue eyes, reached up and touched his handsome face. She smoothed her thumbs slowly over his forehead and eyebrows, and then ran her fingertips down the sides of his cheeks and over his jaw. The room was silent, save for the sound of the lapping water, caused by Linnah's movements. He closed his eyes and resting his forearms on her bended knees, let her study his face with her fingertips. The candles cast their warm glow about them.

Linnah couldn't explain it, but it was as if something inside her was telling her to take the time to memorize him. She ran her thumb lightly over his lips. _"He has such a beautiful mouth,"_ she thought as he parted his lips slightly and kissed the tip of her thumb.

Legolas opened his eyes and gazed lovingly at her.

Linnah held his face and he in turn lifted his hand up to cup her chin, tenderly bringing her mouth to his. Linnah melted against him as he kissed her slowly and full of emotion

"_How can I ever let her go?" _he thought sadly as he kissed her. "Linnah...," he whimpered between their lips. "Linnah, my beauty..." Tears started to roll silently down his cheeks.

She felt the warm wetness of his tears on her fingers and pulled back to look at him worriedly. "Legolas? My love, why do you cry?"

"I..." To himself, he thought, '_you have to leave and I can not bring myself to tell you'_...Aloud he spoke, "These are tears of relief. I am just so relieved that you are alright. I was so worried about you."

Linnah searched his face as she pondered his answer. It made sense, but there was something more...the sadness in his eyes seemed more like grief then relief. Then thinking of the events before her collapse, it suddenly dawned on her, "I have to leave don't I?"

"What?" he asked, his eyes wide, surprised by her astuteness.

"I am a danger to the castle, now that He knows I'm here. If I leave, His attention will be turned elsewhere."

Legolas shook his head. "No, no Linnah, you have it wrong. You being here is no threat to us. We are bracing ourselves for war, because we have something the Dark One wants. He wants Gollum, our land, our very lives. Your 'He" is of small consequence to us in the grand equation, but..."

"But?"

"But He is a great danger to you. And I fear I will not be able to protect you from His dark magic if He was to come within our borders."

"So then I am correct in my assumption, you _are _saying I have to leave."

Legolas lowered his head as he slowly shook it. "I wanted to wait until tomorrow to tell you this."

"Where will I go?" she asked, barely a whisper.

"Linnah, please, you have been through so much. Can we not wait until tomorrow to discuss this?"

"No. I must know now. Legolas, tell me where am I to go."

He looked up into her eyes, his heart aching with sorrow. He knew it was pointless to keep the truth from her. She would not let this rest tonight. "Forlindon, Linnah. You will go to what once was Gil-Galad's realm of Forlindon. The kingdom still remains and not all its inhabitants have left its shores. You have a home there among your mother's people. That will be the safest place for you."

Linnah looked away for a moment trying to digest this information. Then still looking away, she asked, "You are coming with me, right?"

Legolas had not the heart to answer her.

She looked back at his face. "Legolas? Tell me you are coming with me." Linnah started to despair.

He tensed his jaw as he answered apologetically, "I must stay, Linnah. It is my duty."

Linnah looked away again in shock. Legolas gently cupped her shoulders with his hands and made her look at him once again. He said earnestly, "I will not let you go alone. Aragorn will see you safely there."

"Aragorn? The ranger?"

"Yes. He offered and I will be eternally grateful to him for it." Then Legolas looked at Linnah intensely and said, "Aragorn knows the depth of my love for you. By that measure, he will give his very life to protect you as I would."

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long do I have before my departure?"

Legolas furrowed his brows and frowned. His eyes once again filled with tears at the harsh reality of his answer. He choked out, "We can not afford to wait more than two weeks."

"Oh no, Legolas. No." Linnah began to weep. Legolas hugged her to him and held her tight, letting her cry, forcing his own tears to retreat.

"Ah, Linnah I did not want to burden your mind with this information tonight." He pressed his lips against her head and trying to comfort her continued, "I promise you, it will not be forever. When the fight is over and our land is safe, I will come to you and together we will make our own kingdom," he said lovingly.

Linnah continued to cry. "That's impossible."

He pulled back to look deeply into her eyes. "Linnah, in my heart you are already my queen. Though...," the corners of his eyes wrinkled as he smiled sweetly at her, "I do need your permission to make it so."

Linnah looked at him slightly dazed through her tears and asked, "Your queen? But that would mean..."

"Yes Linnah. I want you to...," He paused and leaned in close to whisper, "I am asking you to bind yourself to me. I want you and you alone for all time."

Linnah shook her head in amazement, slowly pushing him back from her. "Legolas, how can that be possible? I am not of royal blood. I am as far from it as one could get! Not only am I a servant and a Half-Blood, but my human blood is tainted with the darkness of Mordor!"

He smiled at her lovingly and said, "Linnah, Linnah please...you must understand; I could not love another. You bring a joy to my heart such as I have never known. You are my breath, my soul, my life. Do not question your worthiness, Linnah. You are everything to me and I could not spend eternity without you...Please, say that you will make me whole. Bind yourself to me."

Linnah could not answer. She was stunned. It felt unreal. As if at any moment, she would suddenly wake up in her small room and wonder at this wild dream and then she would sit at the servant's table in the kitchen and tell the others all about it. Everyone would have such a good laugh and then she would go to collect bed sheets...

"Linnah?" came his gentle voice, urging her out of her thoughts. When she did not immediately respond, he thought, _"This must be too much for her. What was I thinking?"_ He put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Speaking softly, he said, "Linnah, forgive me. You do not have to answer now. It is too much. I was wrong to bring this up when you have already been so troubled of late."

Linnah closed her eyes tightly as reality came into focus. This was no dream...He was indeed real, this moment was real. She was to leave this realm, she was to leave him...But, if they were bound then at least some part of him would be with her. She would never be truly alone. A sweet smile came to her lips as she fully comprehended the gift he was offering her. She opened her eyes and pulled back from him slightly. Linnah leaned forward slowly and kissed him. In between their lips she said breathily, "Yes...Yes, I am yours Legolas. I am yours."

He moaned into her mouth and his kiss became more passionate. He entwined his fingers in her hair and held her mouth to his. The need to mate with her was so strong, it was starting to blind him. He forced himself to stop and pulling back slightly, he asked, "Are you sure you have the strength enough to proceed? I do not think I can hold myself back, Linnah, if we continue in this fashion and I know how tired you are."

"I am alright, Legolas. I have rested long enough for today. You have cared for me well."

The prince stared into her eyes, searching for truth in her words. He needed to be sure he was not causing her harm with his own urgency.

"Really Legolas, you needn't look at me so concerned. I assure you, I am going to be fine and I want this as much as you do." She looked at him intensely and said, "I need this as much as you do. Please...," as she kissed his lips, "please," as she kissed his neck, "please don't stop," she whispered into his ear as she nibbled it teasingly, eliciting a moan from the prince.

His hands roamed down her back, gently squeezing and kneading her flesh as she nibbled and teased his ear and throat. "Linnah...," he moaned again, as his hands slipped down her back and gripped her bottom. Her lips once again found his mouth. They kissed passionately for several moments. Then, as he kissed her, Legolas lifted her up and pulling her hips towards him, slowly lowered her down, impaling her on him.

Linnah cried out loudly in ecstasy as he entered her. The intensity of their emotions only heightened the pleasure of their coupling.

The water swirled around them as she very slowly rocked and circled her hips over his. He kissed and sucked her neck as he brought his hands up to her breasts. Linnah arched her back slightly and Legolas wrapped an arm around her to support her back. With his free hand, he enfolded her breast and began to move his mouth over it. Linnah held his head while he sucked and teased one and then the other.

"Ahhh, Legolas!" she cried.

They continued their gentle rocking movements for a while until, in one swift movement he lifted her, standing with her still impaled upon him. Linnah placed her toes on the edge of the bathtub behind him, though he supported her weight entirely with his arms. He thrust up into her slowly a few more times and then carried her out of the tub and out of the bathing chamber. Linnah was too deeply involved to care where he was going. She just kept meeting his thrusts and kissing his mouth, ears and neck.

Legolas was moaning and breathing rapidly as he laid her down on the soft rug in front of the fireplace. Linnah felt the warmth of the fire and sighed into his mouth. She wrapped her legs around the small of his back and forced her hips back against him.

"Yes, Linnah!" he cried, as he pushed up onto his hands. He looked down at her, desire causing his eyes to turn a darker shade of blue. The damp ends of his hair clung to his shoulders and face as he moved rhythmically within her. Then pushing himself back further into a kneeling position, Legolas took hold of her legs and brought them up onto his shoulders. He leaned over her slightly, bending her legs back. Then slowing his movements, he pulled almost all the way out and then drove himself back into her deeply over and over.

"Oh my love ...ah, I am so close," moaned Legolas, closing his eyes tightly. Then he thought, _"But I must wait if we are to join."_

Linnah was clenching handfuls of the rug into her fists on either side of her. His slow pace was maddening, but worse yet, she cried out in surprise and disappointment when he suddenly pulled out of her completely.

Legolas smiled at her forlorn look. He immediately placed his hands on the insides of her thighs to keep them apart and back and quickly lowered his mouth to her.

"Ai Legolas!" Linnah screamed out, as his lips and tongue made contact with her.

"Mmmm..., Yes Linnah?" he asked into her wickedly, an eyebrow raised, his voice muffled.

Linnah could not form words. She was moaning loudly and was totally lost to everything but his tongue and hands. She seized the backs of her legs with her hands and lifting her hips, pushed against his delicious mouth.

When Legolas sensed she was just at the verge of her orgasm, he moved on top of her quickly and thrust himself into her fully once again.

"Ahhh!" Linnah cried out, taking him deep inside her.

Legolas continued to drive his hips against hers, kissing her passionately. He cupped her head in his strong hands as he kissed her over and over. Both were completely lost in the ecstasy of their frenzied pace.

Legolas, somewhat reluctantly, pulled his lips away from Linnah's and looked at her with eyes that were serious and full of passion. "Are you ready, my Lady?" he asked, breathing rapidly. "We are bound only by our conscious decision to join as one." He emphasized his point by slowing down his thrusting and then burying himself deeply, suddenly stopped his movement. He kept himself there, held fast inside her inflamed embrace. It was a delicious torture. His eyes remained fixed on hers, waiting for her response, his heart beating hard and steady in his chest.

Linnah was swooning. She could barely hold still, but the intensity of his eyes held her to her spot. She felt her heartbeat meet his and they continued their beat in rhythmic unison.

"Legolas," she whispered. She brought her hands to his face and touching his lips softy said, "Finish what you have started. I am yours and I bind myself to you willingly."

"And I am yours and bind myself to you willingly," echoed Legolas. He kissed her deeply once again and then in one graceful movement, turned them both over so that she was now seated upon him. "Take _me_, Linnah," he ordered in a commanding voice. "Make me yours."

Linnah let out a surprised, but delighted cry. Legolas held onto her hips as she started to move in deliberate circles over him. She placed her hands on his chest for leverage, her wet, dark hair cascading wildly over her shoulders and onto her chest. She continued to move, every so often changing the pace or the direction of her movements.

The pressure was building again for both of them. Legolas slid his hands up from her hips to her breasts, cupping them while he moaned, "Faster Linnah." Linnah complied and pushed up slightly on her knees so she could impale herself on him rapidly over and over.

"Yes, Linnah, yes!" cried the prince. Linnah ran her hands over his chest and then leaning over to kiss him, she took him as deep inside her as he would go. That was their unspoken cue and they exploded their release in a unison of euphoric moans and cries.

A bright light engulfed Linnah and she collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily and resting her head in the nape of his neck. Legolas tenderly wrapped his arms around her as his breathing calmed. As exhaustion took hold of her once again, Linnah heard his voice softly say, _"We are one, my Queen." _


	42. Lunch is Served

Linnah awoke the next morning wrapped in the blankets of the prince's bedding. The sunlight streaming through the window stated that it was well past sunrise. She turned her head and found Legolas lying quietly next to her, his head propped up on one hand. He was already awake and smiling at her as she shifted her body over to face his.

"How did you sleep?" he asked, reaching out to gently smooth her hair from her face.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked back, returning his smile.

"Long enough to see the sunrise and to watch you sleep for a while. I enjoy having you in my bed." He was now absently playing with her hair, slowly weaving several thick strands between his first and second fingers. He inquired again, "Was your sleep undisturbed?

"Yes, very much. I slept peacefully," answered Linnah. "I don't remember much after, um..., collapsing on you."

Legolas laughed good naturedly and said, "Yes. Well, I was worried at first that we had done too much, too soon..., but you seemed to be sleeping contently. I took the liberty of carrying you to the bed and tucking you in."

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"Well I certainly wasn't going to leave you on the floor."

"No. That's not what I meant," said Linnah smiling broadly, giving Legolas a playful slap on the arm. She looked at him more seriously and said, "I mean, thank you for taking care of me. Adriel and Meena told me that you didn't leave my side the whole time I was ill. That you refused even to go to your Father when he called for you."

Legolas tenderly stroked her face and responded, "I couldn't leave you Linnah. Not until I knew you were out of danger. Remember, you are my heart." He leaned over and kissed her gently. When he pulled back his face showed concern. "Linnah there is something that I have been waiting to ask you about."

"Yes."

"While you were ill and in a deep sleep, the Healer mentioned that it seemed some new dark magic had taken hold of you. He said that he tried to investigate what was happening inside your head, but he was being blocked by someone or something of great power. Do you remember anything that could shed some light on this?"

Linnah tried to remember. The last three, four days up until late yesterday afternoon were a complete blur to her. She closed her eyes and concentrated. A faint memory came to her, but with it she felt a dull ache in her head.

With her eyes still closed tightly, after a moment Linnah said, "I remember feeling like I was floating. My body felt as if it could lift right off the bed. And during that feeling I heard someone speaking to me. I can't remember what they said, but it I knew it was not right. Everything seemed muddled, cloudy." She opened her eyes and gazed at the prince. "I then thought of you and things seemed clearer. But that must have angered whoever was speaking with me, because I started to drown."

"Drown?"

"Um, I can't explain it properly, but I couldn't breathe and darkness started to consume me. I tried to think of you again and at first that seemed to help, but..."

"But?" Legolas was watching her intently, deep concern only intensifying the beauty of his face.

"But then the Healer made me drink some of his potion and brought me back to the light. I could feel the darkness recede, but there was a rage within that darkness that I can not fully describe. It chills me to my very soul to think of it." Linnah shivered involuntarily as she said this. Legolas put an arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"Linnah you are safe now, my love," he said soothingly.

"You were right you know."

Legolas pulled back a little to look at her. "Right about what?"

"This is not over. I could sense it just before the dark presence left me. I think we both know who it was that was communicating with me. He will not stop, Legolas. He knows where I am and I understand why I must leave. I just wish there was another way."

"So do I, my love. So do I." Legolas pulled her close again and Linnah rested her head against his chest. They laid quietly for a moment, lost in their own thoughts. Then Linnah tilted her head up and kissed his chin. He smiled and bent his head down to kiss her on the mouth. A thought entered her mind and she giggled a little behind their kiss.

"What is so funny, may I ask?' asked Legolas.

"I guess I missed my dinner with the king," said Linnah pulling back slightly.

"Meena came by last night to bring you some appropriate garments, but I thought it would be best to let you sleep."

"Thank you for that," said Linnah relieved.

"So, I told her you would attend tonight."

"Oh please, you didn't," she said, hoping he was joking.

Before the prince could reply there was a soft knock on the door. Legolas got up quickly from the bed and slipped his leggings on. Before he answered the knock, he turned his head toward Linnah and stated, "I will escort you tonight to the king's table, Linnah. As is suiting the betrothed of a crown prince."

Linnah opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again as Legolas quickly tied the lacings on his leggings and opened the door. Meena entered carrying a large tray. She downcast her eyes as soon as she noticed the prince's lack of clothing. Offhandedly she wondered why she was doomed to bump into him this way.

"Good afternoon, your Highness. I thought you both might be hungry, as you missed the morning meal."

Linnah quickly pulled the blankets up to her chin.

"Good afternoon, Meena," replied Legolas watching her set the tray down on his desk. "Thank you for your concern."

Meena walked over to Linnah's side and sat on the edge of the bed, still avoiding the prince's eyes. "Good afternoon my dear," said Meena. "How are you feeling this day?" She cleared her throat and said mostly under her breath, "I hope the prince has let you get your rest."

Linnah glanced over Meena's shoulder at Legolas, who had his hands on his hips and was looking at the floor, biting his lip and trying not to laugh. "Yes, Meena. The prince has taken very good care of me. I am well rested."

"It gladdens my heart to hear it." She lifted her hand to Linnah's cheek and looked into her eyes. "You do look much better." There was something different about Linnah, but Meena could not put her finger on it. She sighed deeply and said, "Get some rest and please eat what I brought for you." She stood from the bed and leaned over to give her a peck on the forehead. As she righted herself, she said, "I will see you later at the evening banquet."

Before Linnah could respond that she really didn't agree to this, Meena curtsied to the prince with her eyes still downcast and left the chambers. Legolas closed the door and went over to the desk to see what Meena had brought them to eat. Linnah stood slowly from the bed and noticed one the prince's robes lying at the end of the bed. She picked it up and wrapped it around her. Then she walked over to join Legolas in his investigation.

"Legolas, I really don't feel comfortable dining..." began Linnah, but another knock on the door interrupted her thought.

Legolas found a slice of sweet bread and taking a large bite walked back over to the door, purposely ignoring Linnah for the moment.

Aragorn stood in the prince's doorway, a smile spreading across his face when he noticed Legolas was only wearing his leggings. "I hope I am not interrupting anything?" asked Aragorn lightly.

Legolas swallowed his bite and shook his head in the negative. "Come in Aragorn. We were just about to have something to eat."

Aragorn entered the chambers and walked immediately over to Linnah. "How are you, Linnah?"

"I am much better. Thank you, Sir."

"Please Linnah, call me Aragorn." Then he turned to Legolas and asked, "Tomorrow?"

Linnah puzzled at this, but said nothing.

"Aye, Aragorn. Tomorrow," answered Legolas with a soft sigh. He decided to change the subject quickly and said, "Can I offer you something to eat? We seem to have more than enough."

"No. Thank you, for the offer though." He turned his attention back to Linnah. "I just wanted to come by and see how this fair lady was doing."

Linnah smiled sweetly at the ranger. "As you can see, I really am much improved today. I have been well looked after."

Aragorn took Linnah's hand and kissed it gently. "I will leave you now in Legolas's capable hands." He put a hand to his chest and bowed slightly to Linnah. Linnah bowed her head to him in response and as he left he said, "I am happy to hear that I am to see you later, at the evening meal."

Once again Linnah did not have time to respond as Aragorn bowed again to Legolas and left the room. Legolas closed the door once again and turned to face his beloved. He placed a hand on his smooth, naked belly and smiling said, "I'm famished, Linnah. Let's eat before we are interrupted again."

Linnah eyed him carefully. She knew that he was aware of her discontent about dining with the king. It seemed he would not even entertain hearing her out on the matter. She sighed and picked up a piece of fruit. As she opened her mouth to try one last attempt to say something to him, Legolas immediately looked up from the plate he was now filling. He smiled sweetly at her, but his eyes were twinkling with challenge. Knowing it was useless to argue with him, she changed her mind and just simply took a bite of her fruit.


	43. Linnah Attends the Banquet

**A/N:** I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving. Not being able to update forced me to do more research for the upcoming chapters (which is a good thing), but I am excited to finally present to you a few new chapters...Please review when you have a chance! Thanks!

* * *

The evening meal began soon after the chiming of "second bells." The Banquet Hall was filled with the lords and ladies of the castle. Aragorn and King Thranduil were now seated at the head of the grand table. Though all noticed, no one dared be rude and remark on the empty chair next to Thranduil.

In the kitchen, other than Selihl and Adriel, the servants wondered about Linnah. It had been long since she had been seen and though they heard rumors of her connection with the orc invasion, none knew for sure. Meena would scarcely speak of Linnah, only to say that she was ill and resting comfortably in the Healer's care. When a servant mentioned visiting her, Meena told them that the Healer had given strict orders for her to be left alone for her own good.

Meena walked out of the kitchen and into the Banquet Hall. She was carrying a large silver tray which held a variety of fruits and vegetables. Behind her, Adriel followed with a smaller tray covered in a variety of breads and rolls. They made their way toward the king's end of the table. Gillel was there, pouring wine as usual.

Halfway down the hall, Adriel let out a gasp and absently tipped her serving tray, allowing the breads and rolls to tumble to the floor. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked on in shock, as Legolas slowly entered the Banquet Hall. He was dressed in his finest royal attire and on his arm was Linnah. She looked like one of the many ladies seated at the king's table. She was wearing a gown of royalty. It shimmered green in the torchlight of the hall and had small pearl accents along the edges of the long hanging sleeves as well as the low cut bodice. Her hair was braided and twisted up on her head. Several small pearls dotted her dark mahogany hair. Around her neck was a delicate mithril necklace with a small green jewel at her throat.

It was Meena who had brought Linnah the dress to wear and had hemmed it to fit her. Meena had to convince her, as she had helped Linnah with her hair, that accompanying the prince was the right thing to do. But it was Legolas, who just before they left his chambers, presented Linnah with the necklace she now wore, as his engagement gift to her.

Legolas ignored the stares and whispers of those in the Banquet Hall. When Linnah glanced up at him nervously, he smiled at her reassuringly and continued to lead her farther into the hall. As they approached the king's end of the table, Legolas was not surprised to see his father rise from his chair, a disapproving look clouding his face. Nor was he surprised to see Orlindel's negative reaction as he and others rose in politeness at the king's standing. Before Thranduil could utter a word, Legolas looked at him intensely and spoke something no one nearby could hear. The king sat back down slowly and said nothing, but continued to glare at his son. The rest of those at the table seated themselves as well.

The air was completely still. Besides the occasional whisper, all in attendance were frozen to their spot. Legolas must have said something else to his father, because Thranduil suddenly looked around and asked irritated, "Who said to stop the feast?" Immediately everyone went back to their meals and previous discussions or in the case of the servants, back to attending those dining.

Meena assisted Adriel in collecting the bread and rolls off of the floor. Adriel continued to follow Linnah with her eyes, which were wide in shock.

"Adriel, please stop staring," whispered Meena. They finished cleaning the mess and headed back toward the kitchen.

Aragorn stood as Linnah and Legolas reached the end of the long table.

"I couldn't help but notice the lady does not have a chair. Permit me to offer her mine," he said with a slight bow of his head.

"Thank you, my lord. You are most kind," said Linnah quietly, smiling softly at the ranger. Aragorn nodded his affirmation and stepped aside. He held the chair for Linnah and as she sat, he pushed the chair in for her. Linnah was now seated next to the King of Mirkwood.

No sooner had Linnah sat, when Selihl rushed over with chair for Aragorn. After some minor adjusting, he placed it between Linnah and Aeron, who was seated to her left. Before he moved away, Selihl whispered into Linnah's ear, "You look amazing. Well done!" Aragorn thanked Selihl for the chair and sat down.

"_Oh why couldn't Selihl put the chair on my other side?"_ thought Linnah nervously to herself, _"Don't look at the king, look somewhere else but don't look at the king."_

Legolas took his usual seat at his father's right side. His intent was for Linnah to sit next to him at his right, but had been too involved in his silent conversation with Thranduil to realize her placement. The king had ceased his glaring, but it was evident at least to Linnah, that their silent argument was continuing. A plate was placed before Legolas and he ignored it. Linnah looked down the table at the lords and ladies seated there, feeling hugely out of place. She also made a point of avoiding Lord Orlindel's gaze, but when her eyes met with Aeron's kind eyes she let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. The captain winked at her and lifted his goblet slightly towards Linnah. _"Wine,"_ thought Linnah. _"Yes. That's exactly what I need!"_

As if by some sort of butler intuition, Gillel appeared at Linnah's side and poured Linnah a goblet full of the king's best wine. Leaning over her left shoulder he too, like Selihl, took a moment to whisper a comment into Linnah's ear. "You look lovely, Linnah. Refrain from speaking unless you are spoken to and don't make eye contact with the king. By the way, your hands are shaking my dear, drink up."

Linnah looked down at her hand as she reached for her goblet. It was visibly shaking and she immediately hid it in her lap. The color rose in her cheeks as she had no idea her hands had been shaking until Gillel mentioned it.

Aragorn noticed her do this and reached under the table to clasp her hand and squeeze it gently. Leaning over slightly, he said, "Formal dinners make me uncomfortable as well. Though, I am sure I will be able to manage this one with such beautiful company at my side."

He let go of her hand and lifted his own goblet to his lips, smiling. Linnah returned his smile and reaching for her own cup, was relieved to see that the shaking had somewhat subsided. She drank deeply and felt the warmth of the smooth liquid flow into her body. She made short work of her wine and Gillel was there to refill her goblet. It wasn't until a plate was laid before her that she realized that she was actually hungry. She wanted desperately to look at Legolas, but that would mean turning her head in the king's direction.

"_I know your thoughts, Linnah,"_ came Legolas's calming voice. _"We are bound now my love and even if you were a thousand leagues away I could still sense what you feel. Relax, everything will be fine. Can you not feel me as well?" _

Linnah tried to answer him. She wasn't sure how to do this, so she pretended to be interested in something in her lap and closed her eyes, concentrating on sensing him. At first there was nothing, but then after a moment she started to feel slightly angry and sad and enmeshed in these emotions was a sense of love and hope. These were his feelings and she was experiencing them as if they were her own. The sensation was very odd and feeling a little dizzy, she opened her eyes.

"_Do you feel me, Linnah?" _Legolas asked again.

"_Yes, I feel you,"_ she answered in her mind, not knowing if he actually heard her.

"_Good. Please do not worry," _came her lover's voice.

Linnah smiled to herself, awed by her new ability to mind-speak. Turning her mind away from the prince for the moment, she took a few bites of her meal and washed it down with more wine. The potent wine was having the desired effect on her and she began to feel less nervous, despite the fact she could feel the heat of the King of Mirkwood's body just next to hers. It appeared that this was the same for most everyone at the table. Other then Orlindel and the king, no one seemed to be on edge or disturbed by her presence. In fact, the hall was now filled once again with music and boisterous conversation. She turned her attention to Aragorn, who was now eating quietly, deep in his own thoughts.

"My Lord, I am told you are to escort me…home."

Aragorn looked up from his plate at her and smiled politely while he finished chewing the bite he just took. He drank from his cup as Linnah berated herself mentally for interrupting his dinner.

"Yes," he replied, setting down the cup. "I have offered to do this, if the lady would permit me."

"Of course. You have my deepest gratitude, Sir. I hope that I will not be too much of a burden."

"Legolas and I will see to it that you will not be," said Aragorn with a sly smile.

"My Lord?" Linnah felt her heart leap thinking that Legolas was going to come with them after all. "Please explain what you mean."

"Legolas did not tell you? We are to begin your training tomorrow if you are up to it."

"No. Legolas, um, I mean his Highness, has not informed me of any training." In her head, she thought, _"So that's what he meant about tomorrow."_

Aragorn smiled at her and said, "It is a long ride to Forlindon, Linnah. Though I will be at your side and will protect you with all that I have, you will need to be prepared to defend yourself should the need arise. We only have a few short days in which to train you. Not long enough, I am afraid. Though I know it will hurt you to hear this, the sooner you leave Mirkwood, the safer you'll be."

"You are right, my lord, it does pain me to hear you say this." She glanced around the room and continued in a determined voice, "but I know it's for the best. I would not want to endanger the castle with my presence."

"That is noble of you, Linnah," Aragorn said tenderly. He could see how hard this was for her. He thought of Arwen. It had been long since he, himself had been home and with his beloved. He knew it would be longer still before he would prove himself worthy enough for her father's blessing. Aragorn knew full well the pain and longing of a lover's embrace long missed. This is what lay ahead for Linnah and he was helpless to shield her from it.

"Thank you for saying so, my Lord."

Noticing the music, Aragorn stood from his chair and asked, "Would the lady permit me to have this dance?'

Linnah was delighted in responding, "Yes." Though she was uncomfortable with the idea of dancing in front of everyone, anything to get away from the king was worthwhile.

Linnah stood and took the hand he offered her. She thoughtlessly turned her head for a moment to look at Legolas and jumped when Thranduil met her gaze first. His strong voice entered her mind. _"So my son has chosen you?"_

Linnah raised her eyebrows in surprise. Legolas turned his head immediately in their direction, sensing Linnah's heart race.

"_Don't be so surprised, young one. When two are bound it is apparent to those who choose to see it. Does it not matter to you that my son did not have my blessing to do this?"_

Linnah answered softly, her head slightly bowed, "I did not know of this. I believe it was not my place to question it, your Highness, when he asked me."

"But is it your place to dine next to me at my own table? Is it your place, servant maiden of Mirkwood, to bind yourself to its crown prince?" This Thranduil spoke aloud and Legolas immediately stood and took Linnah's hand from Aragorn. Anyone within earshot was now privy to this news, if they did not already suspect it. The table quieted down some, though no one dared cease speaking altogether. Thranduil then noticed for the first time the necklace around Linnah's throat. Through clenched teeth, he said, "I see that Legolas has given you his mother's necklace." Linnah's free hand went immediately to her neck. Legolas had not told her of this when he had given the necklace to her earlier.

Orlindel muttered loud enough for Linnah to hear, "I am surprised it has not tarnished on such an unworthy neck."

Legolas stepped in front of Linnah and choosing to ignore Orlindel's comment, said aloud, "I think we've heard enough, father. It surprises me that you can not see why I didn't waste my time in seeking your blessing. We will take the rest of our meal elsewhere, and trouble your table no longer." He turned his eyes to Aragorn, "If my friend does not mind, I wish to have my lady's first dance of the evening."

"I do not mind, if I can have at least one this night," smiled Aragorn in return. Then added, "I did ask her first, though."

"We'll see if I can bear to part with her," answered Legolas smoothly, calming a little at the ranger's jesting. Aragorn sat back down in his seat, a slight grin teasing the corners of his mouth.

Without another word, Legolas led Linnah away from the table and towards the open doors of the balcony. Thranduil said nothing as he watched them walk off. He was torn in his anger, though he would never admit this to Legolas. The world was changing and though try as he might to resist it, he would have to change as well if his kingdom was to survive. He sighed heavily and turned back to his plate. Maybe it was seeing the necklace that caused it, but for the first time in many years, he felt a strong longing for his wife. He wished she were here to assist him in understanding his son's behavior. He then noticed that there was a strangeness to the chairs next to him being empty. He motioned for Aragorn to move closer into Linnah's now unoccupied chair. Aragorn obeyed his wish and immediately Linnah's unfinished meal and goblet were cleared. A fresh plate and a full goblet were served to the ranger in their place.

"So, tell me Aragorn," began Thranduil, trying to change the mood and be more jovial. "How was Elrond when you last saw him?"


	44. A Dance on the Balcony

Legolas led Linnah out of the hall and on to the open balcony. The music drifted with them out into the night air. He released her hand and taking a step back, bowed deeply to her.

"My Lady?" he asked, righting himself and extending his hand. "Shall we dance?"

"I…," stammered Linnah. She was very shaken up from her encounter with the king and Lord Orlindel's comment did not go unnoticed. "Dance?"

"Why not?" he asked, smiling broadly. He was not about to let Orlindel nor his father ruin his evening with her. There were too few of them left.

Linnah paused and then said sheepishly, "If you wish." She curtsied properly and rising to take his offered hand said, "I would be honored, my Lord."

Raising Linnah's hand high and clasping just her fingertips, the prince danced her around him in a circle, keeping time with the music. Linnah tried desperately to remember how the steps to this formal dance went. She had watched the royals do this so many times while attending these feasts. Sometimes the servants had small gatherings of their own, usually in the kitchen. Often dancing occurred, but it was never this formal and she told him so. Legolas kept his movements fluid and slightly shifted his hand in hers so that he now circled around her.

"Perhaps we should join the kitchen party later?" he said laughing. His blue eyes never left hers, his love for her evident. Linnah moved left when she was supposed to move right and collided into him. Laughing again, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into kiss him.

Melting against him, she heard him say, _"Maybe we should skip the formal dancing."_ Still holding her close to him, Legolas began to sway his hips to the music. Linnah looked up into his handsome face, moonlight and shadow accentuated his chiseled features. With his clothing so formal and the crown about his head, he was a sight to behold. She felt intoxicated and it was more from his majestic presence than the effect of the wine. She sighed as she moved her body in rhythm with his.

"I like this much better," she said smiling.

"Mm, so do I," he replied, gazing down at her. He brought a hand up and used the back of his fingers to delicately stoke the side of her cheek. He sighed. "I apologize for my father's behavior in there," he said motioning with his head toward the Banquet Hall, "as well as Orlindel's."

"In regards to the king, I should be the one apologizing. It's my presence that seemed to anger him. You should have told me this was your mother's," said Linnah touching the necklace lightly.

"I wanted to wait until the right time to tell you. I was worried that if I told you before the meal, you would refuse to wear it. I'm sorry you had to find out this way." He looked at her lovingly and said, "Please don't fault yourself for my father's anger, Linnah. His troubles are deeper then just our union. My father has seen many winters and the winter that is almost upon us may be his last." Legolas paused and sighed sadly. "War is coming, Linnah. It is unavoidable now. Like his father before him, he will fight to the death to protect his people and so will all the elves who serve him."

"And so will you," said Linnah softly, more as a statement then a question.

"Yes, so will I," replied Legolas, looking determined. "It is my duty; one I am fully prepared to fulfill." He smoothed a stray mahogany hair behind her slightly pointed ear and said, "But my destiny is to be with you as well. This uncertainty will pass, my love. Before you know it, we will be together untroubled and all of this turmoil will seem a distant memory." He ran his fingers once again over her face.

Linnah closed her eyes for a moment to concentrate on the touch of his fingers and the feel of his body moving in rhythm so close to hers. The smell of the garden below them invaded her senses and when she opened her eyes again, she was looking over the balcony down at the Lady's statue. Legolas had refused to tell her the details of Lady Elessa's death. But he did tell her that he was there with her, at the end. In this at least, she was relieved. Unexpectedly her thoughts turned toward her mother. She asked, "Legolas?"

"Yes."

"I have been told much about my mother's arrival here and of her death, but I have yet to be told where she was buried."

"Oh, Linnah. Forgive me for not informing you of this sooner," said Legolas stopping their dance mid-movement. He took her hand and said, "Come with me."

Linnah followed him down the steps and onto the garden path. They wove their way through the varying displays of lush flowers and plants. Linnah recognized the low bench as they approached a small clearing in the garden. It was the same bench she had been sitting on when Aragorn had come upon her singing. It was her favorite spot in the whole garden.

Legolas sat her down next to him on the bench. "Linnah, see the area that the moonlight is shining on?"

"Yes, of course. Those are my favorite of all the flowers here. I have always wondered why they only grow in this one spot."

Legolas spoke softly, "This is where your mother lies, Linnah."

Linnah looked into his face and saw that there was no mistake about his sincerity. She slowly turned her eyes from his to the lilac flowers before her. She then stood from the bench and knelt at the edge of the flowers.

Legolas stood behind her and waited patiently for her to return to him. He felt her sorrow and his heart ached with hers. Linnah bowed her head, as tears formed in her eyes.

"Mother?" Linnah whispered. "I have sat by your side countless times, but never did I know I was so close…" Her tears began falling from her face and onto the bodice of her dress.

Linnah let herself cry for a moment and then continued, "Thank you for protecting me. For bringing me to this place and saving my life. I can not imagine what it must have been like for you, when you realized you were no longer safe in the arms of the one you loved. You were so brave. I pray that in my journey ahead, I will show half as much of the courage you possessed. I will do my best to honor your memory and make you proud of me." Legolas placed his hand gently on Linnah's shoulder and gave it a tender squeeze. Linnah grasped onto his hand continued to cry quietly.

"She is with you Linnah," said Legolas, smiling kindly. "She will always be with you. The bond between mother and child is greater than any bond that exists in Arda and beyond. I see her light in you; her kindness and unselfishness. Without you realizing it, she has guided you this far and without a doubt, she will light your path home."

Linnah turned her face towards the prince and smiled behind her tears. "Thank you for that, Legolas. Thank you so very much." She reached out to him and he helped her to her feet. He handed her a soft cloth that he had in his pocket. It was ornately decorated with silver thread and in one corner was the insignia of the House of Mirkwood. She used this to dry her eyes. Linnah stood silently by her mother's grave for several minutes, unconsciously fingering the queen's necklace about her neck. Legolas patiently stood along side her. After a time, she said, "Thank you," again, as she handed him back his handkerchief.

"Please Linnah, you keep it," he said, squeezing his hand over hers. She nodded her thanks and put the handkerchief into a pocket in the skirt of her dress. "Now," he said lightly, changing the subject, trying to cheer her up. "Shall we go to the kitchen and see if we can't get some more food and drink?"

"Aye, Legolas. Some more drink would suit me just fine."

They left the garden and ventured back into the Banquet Hall. Many eyes followed them as they walked past the king without so much as a glance in his direction. Much to the shock of the kitchen staff, they entered the busy kitchen and took a seat at the servants' table. Meena hurriedly came over to them and after curtseying to the prince, sat down by Linnah.

"Linnah, dearest, you look radiant. I knew the dress would be perfect." Then she leaned into the table and said to Legolas, "And you don't look too bad yourself, if you don't mind me saying so, my Lord. It's good to see you fully clothed for once!"

"Thank you, Meena," replied Legolas, laughing good naturedly. Then looking lovingly at Linnah said, "But I believe Linnah out-shines all of us here tonight."

Linnah blushed and Meena responded, "I couldn't agree with you more, your Highness. Now what can I get you both?"

After more food and a great deal more wine, the kitchen staff had another shock when Aragorn entered the room and sat down across the table from Legolas and Linnah.

"What's the world coming to when a guest of the king, a servant dressed as royalty and the crown prince himself sits with the help?" asked a cook loudly to Meena. Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

Aragorn then turned his laughing eyes on Linnah. "I am ready for my dance, Linnah. I believe you have kept me waiting long enough!" he said, suddenly slamming his hands down on the table in mock anger and standing.

Linnah looked at Legolas, who only shrugged innocently and said, "I try not to argue with rangers who are full of drink. Especially if it's Dorwinion wine."

Aragorn looked at Linnah mischievously and winked at her. Then he grabbed her hand and practically flew her out of the kitchen and into the Banquet Hall. Linnah stumbled after him and was amazed that, once he was dancing her in front of the minstrels, she was actually able to keep from crashing into him as she had done earlier with Legolas.

Orlindel watched them carefully from across the room. He was talking with another Lord of the castle, but his eyes continually wandered back to Linnah. When the other lord noticed the direction of his stare, Orlindel said quickly, "It's disgraceful for a servant to act in this manner, especially with a guest of the king." He drank deeply from his goblet and asked, "Who does she think she is?" But in his mind's eye he could see himself alone with her, rending her dress from her body, exploring her charms and claiming them for his own. Or better still, swelling her belly with his heir...The one Legolas denied him.

After several dances, Aragorn reluctantly handed Linnah back over to Legolas, only because by that point Legolas's jesting of 'arrows at ten paces' was becoming less of a joke.

Linnah felt the prince's warm hand on her lower back as he said, "I feel compelled to be outside, under the stars." They said their "good-night" to Aragorn, who placed a hand on his chest and bowed to them.

Linnah allowed herself to be led once again out of the Banquet Hall, but this time it was toward the front of the castle. They made their way through the Great Hall and up the slope of the Entrance Hall. Linnah had no idea where they were going as they passed through the Great Gates of the castle. As they came upon some slightly startled guards, Legolas turned to them and said, "Tell no one where we are going, I wish not to be disturbed this night." The guards nodded their heads respectfully in response.

"Where are we going?" asked Linnah.

Looking into the trees, Legolas responded softy, "I have a talan that I keep for nights when I need to get out of the castle. I am taking you there."

Linnah's body warmed with anticipation as she smiled to herself.


	45. Legolas's Private Talan

**A/N: **Some more heavily-edited "R" material follows… Sorry, I can't seem to help myself. They have so little time left together…Please skip this chapter if such material is offensive to you. Thanks again for all the reviews. You guys really keep me going! Please let me know if there is anything that I need to improve upon.

* * *

Legolas and Linnah climbed high into the treetop, which was not easy for Linnah in a lady's dress. Finally, after some time, they reached a large platform and climbed through the trap door built into its floor. The talan floor and roof was fashioned out of smooth teak. Encircling it was a sheer fabric that allowed the moonlight to cast its glow about the talan. On the floor were a soft, low bed roll and several pillows of assorted sizes. Linnah stood completely still and took it all in. Looking next to the bedding, she noticed a low bookshelf cluttered with many books. An unlit and partially melted candle was perched on top of it's holder on the bookshelf. An empty goblet stood useless next to the candle holder and resting precariously on the edge beside this was a large, flat book. 

It was known to her that this was how the castle guards and much of the king's army lived, but she had never herself been inside a talan. Cautiously, she walked towards the unguarded edge and looked down. They were so high up that the forest floor was unseen, lost in the dark below them.

Legolas watched her; an amused smile touched the corners of his mouth as she marveled at the wonders of her surroundings. Bending at the waist, he closed the trap door and then easily removed his boots and socks. He loved the feel of the smooth wood beneath his bare feet. He had spent many nights over the years in this talan. The prince had kept this retreat to himself and though he had shared his bedchamber with many a maiden, never before had he brought one here. Tonight he would lay with her. In this most private place, bathed in moonlight, he would make love to Linnah.

She turned to look at him. "This place is truly amazing, Legolas. Traveling but a small distance, I feel like we are leagues away from the castle. So far removed from the prying eyes and whispers of the court."

"You have spoken my feelings exactly, my Lady. This is my sacred space. I have yet to find a place more connected with the forest. I'll show you what I mean, close your eyes and listen for a moment."

Linnah closed her eyes and listened. There was a gentle breeze moving the night air and it rustled the leaves around her. Somewhere above her, nocturnal birds called to each other, while crickets sang their love songs far below. It was so different from her time spent in the gardens. The walls of the mountain dulled the delicate orchestra she was now experiencing. There were other sounds that she did not have the knowledge to discern, but they only made the music richer.

Legolas stepped close behind her and wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes to listen as well. Hundreds of years spent in this realm and she made almost everything new for him again. Without realizing it, they both began to sway slowly with the movement of the breeze. Linnah smiled to herself as Legolas nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and shoulder. She opened her eyes and noticed once again the large, flat book on the edge of the bookcase. Curiosity got the better of her and she left his embrace to venture closer to the book. Picking it up, she turned towards him and asked, "May I?"

Legolas walked over to the low bedding and sat down. Looking up at her, he made a motion with his hand and replied, "Be my guest."

Linnah opened the book and flipping through it, realized immediately that it was not a book for reading. The large cream colored pages held pictures that someone had meticulously sketched out in dark lines. She looked up from the book to the prince in shock and wonder. "Are these yours?"

Legolas was unfastening the clasps of his shirt. Without stopping, he nodded to her in the affirmative. "It is not something known to others, but I enjoy drawing when I have the chance and the mood catches me."

Linnah carried the book toward the edge of the talan so that she could reflect more of the moonlight on the pages. The first few pages were crude renderings of trees and birds. Then, as she turned the pages, the drawings became more astute, the lines finer and more accurate. She recognized a sketch of Meena, standing in the doorway of the kitchen, her hands on her hips. Next, was Gillel, serving wine to King Thranduil. Legolas's ability to capture them so perfectly amazed her. She continued to turn the pages in complete awe of his undiscovered talent. More sketches now of castle guards and some Lords and Ladies who inhabited the castle.

Linnah felt her breath catch in her chest as she turned the next page. It was a portrait of her, standing in the garden, laughing. She was quite young in this picture and partially hiding behind a tree. The next page was her again, older, leaning against the railing of the balcony outside the Banquet Hall. She turned the page again, her heart beating a little harder in her chest. It was her again in the garden, but in this picture her hair was blowing freely as if a strong breeze had somehow made its way through the castle and into King Thranduil's garden. Legolas had drawn her holding a bunch of flowers and all around her he had written the words of an ancient elvish poem. As she read the words, she realized the truth in what Meena had told her. Legolas had watched her from afar for some time and she had been completely blind to it.

"Legolas," she whispered, as she looked at the words. "This is a love poem." She continued to thumb through the book. "I had no idea."

Legolas watched her turn more pages, her eyes widening at every portrait of her. He removed his crown and set it gently on the bookshelf behind him. His voice, when it came, was soft and full of memory. "When you were young, I marveled at your curious spirit." He paused, feeling his words before he spoke them. "Meena had a hard time keeping you in one spot. There were many times when most of the castle had the task of searching for you when you would up and disappear."

Linnah smiled at this memory, never taking her eyes off of the sketch book. "I used to hide in the wash room, under the clean linens. I pretended I was in a magic flying basket. Oh, did I get in trouble if I had tracked dirt on the linens from the garden!"

Legolas continued, smiling as well, "As you grew, it was apparent that you were immensely compassionate and kind. You lit up every room you entered, Linnah. Your beauty and your spirit were pure and others couldn't help but be drawn to you." He had finished unclasping his shirt and it hung open and loose around his body. "And…I couldn't help but be drawn to you," he said in a deep voice, as he rested back on his hands.

Linnah finished looking at his drawings, closed the book and held it to her chest.

"Linnah," he called softly. "Come to me."

Linnah turned to face him. A sly smile played on her mouth. Playfully she said, "I do not take orders from you anymore, Prince Legolas. Why don't you come to me?"

He returned her sly smile and immediately sprung to his feet, closing the distance between them. "Aye, of course my lady," he replied as he moved towards her. Grabbing her tightly to him, he leaned his head down and kissed her deeply. Linnah tasted the sweet flavor of Dorwinion wine on his tongue as he ravaged her mouth with his. Caught up in his fevered kiss, she dropped her arms uselessly at her sides and the book fell accidentally to the floor.

"Oh!" exclaimed Linnah. She immediately broke the kiss and knelt to pick up the book.

"It is undamaged, Linnah. Do not worry," said Legolas, as he took it from her. He walked back across the talan and carefully set the book back on the bookshelf, next to his crown. As he turned back to face her, he said, "It was my fault for attacking you. I could not help myself...Do you forgive me?" He stood still, smiling sheepishly while he awaited her response.

Linnah looked at her prince. His chiseled upper body was barely covered by his open, silvery blue shirt. His leggings were hugging his lower body tightly; his beautiful blond hair resting over his shoulders and bare chest. He started to walk back to her.

"Don't move," said Linnah softly.

Legolas looked at her curiously, but stayed where he was. She slowly brought her hands up to her hair and one by one removed the pearl pins that held her twisted braids in place. She let the pins fall to the floor of the talan as her braids became loose around her head. She quickly worked the braids undone with her fingers and soon her dark hair was free of restraints and cascading in waves about her shoulders.

Legolas uttered a soft moan in his throat as he watched her. She started to slowly undo the bindings of the dress she was wearing, letting it fall to the floor and after a moment, her undergarments as well. Linnah stepped out of the slippers that covered her feet and then the fabric now piled around her. She was now completely naked before him, save for his mother's necklace still around her neck.

Legolas moved his hands slowly to the top of his leggings and as he looked upon her, he started to seductively untie the laces there. He almost couldn't believe how radiant she was. The moonlight casting its light about her curvaceous form made her skin glow.

Linnah walked over to him silently and with her eyes locked on his, gently moved his hands aside so she could finish the job of untying the laces. Legolas looked down at her as she did this, his face full of love and desire. He brought his hands up to cup her face and closing his eyes, leaned over to kiss her. In the midst of their kiss he felt her hands slip inside his leggings and grab hold of him firmly. He moaned into her mouth as she moved her hands up and down over his enflamed desire. He moved his mouth off of hers, breathing hard, but kept his eyes closed as he swayed slightly on his feet. "Linnah," was about all he could manage.

She watched his face intently while she stroked him. If he had opened his eyes at that moment, he would have seen the naughty smile she now had on her face. Linnah let her head be ruled by the copious amounts of Dorwinion wine she had consumed and lowered herself to a kneeling position in front of the prince. Quickly sliding his leggings halfway down his thighs, she took the length of him into her mouth.

"Oh Linnah!" exclaimed Legolas in surprise. He eyes were still closed as he enjoyed the sensations she was causing. But, he too had consumed too much wine and it made his balance a little unstable. "Oh. No…wait, I can not stand," said Legolas opening his eyes and trying without success to find something to lean on.

Linnah moved back and allowed him to sit, albeit very awkwardly, on the bedding. Far from graceful, he fell hard on his bottom, his leggings still around his thighs. They both laughed aloud at the comedy of the situation, while Legolas tried to complete the process of removing his leggings, his erection only serving to get in the way. Through his laughter, Legolas asked in mock anger, "Oh, so you think this is funny do you?"

"So unbecoming a prince," retorted Linnah, almost crying, she was now laughing so hard.

He finally tossed his leggings aside and then he threw off his shirt completely. He made a loud noise that sounded more like a growl. Linnah cried out in surprise as he grabbed her firmly and pulled her down onto the bedding with him. He straddled her waist, pinning down her wrists with his hands. The ends of his hair tickled her face as he looked down upon his prey.

"Hmmm? What should I do with you?" pondered Legolas, his eyes sparkling with mischief. He chewed lightly on his lower lip as he pondered her punishment.

"Mercy, my Lord!" cried Linnah, still laughing.

"Mercy is it?" asked Legolas, raising himself up slightly. He kept his eyes focused on hers and his hands on her wrists as he moved his knees between her thighs. "Mercy is for the weak," he said as he forced her legs open with his.

"Legolas, please," moaned Linnah, arching her back and trying unsuccessfully to move her hips closer to his.

"So unbecoming an elf maiden," he whispered teasingly as she struggled to impale herself upon him. "Is this what you want, Linnah?" he asked slyly, moving forward ever so slightly.

"Oh, you evil elf," moaned Linnah, enjoying his torment in spite of herself.

"Evil?" repeated Legolas smiling. "No one's ever called me that before." He raised an eyebrow and said huskily, "I think I like it." Then he slid into Linnah as far as he could go.

"Ai, Legolas!" cried Linnah, arching her back again as she felt him enter her completely.

Soon he was moving more urgently into her. Linnah wrapped her legs around his waist. He closed his eyes tightly and kissed her hard, practically devouring her mouth with his. Their moans rose high above the music of the woods and resting in their nearby talans, the guards of Mirkwood wondered who was merrymaking without them.


	46. Interlude with a Prisoner

The castle was dark. Everyone who had attended the banquet had either returned to their chambers or had ventured out in the forest to partake in a merrymaking circle. Everyone, save one…

Lord Orlindel made his way down the long dank hall that led deeper into the dungeon. The guards posted outside were surprised to see Orlindel, but as he was the king's nephew, they did not question his presence. As per his request, the guard opened the cell door that housed Gollum and closed it behind Orlindel.

Gollum was awake and muttering to himself when Orlindel entered. At the sight of the Elf Lord, Gollum quickly shuffled back against the wall in fear.

In a hushed tone, Orlindel spoke to the creature. "Do not fear me, for I have come to aid you."

Gollum watched the elf carefully and cocking his head to one side replied, "Why would you aid us?"

"You can do something for me and in return, I could help you escape."

"Escape?" Gollum looked away and muttered to himself, "Don't trust the tricksy elf…But what if he's telling us the truth. What could it want from us? Ask him my precious." He turned back to Orlindel, who regarded him with an irritated look on his face. "What do you want from us, master elf?"

"I seek an audience with the Lord of Dol Guldur. I know you are aware of whom I speak and if I get you out of here, you must promise to convince him to meet with me."

"The dark master is wicked. Why would you meet with him?"

"My reasons are my own, as I trust yours are for wanting to escape."

Gollum nodded his head thoughtfully. He remembered the dark master's promise to help him find the precious. Escape could bring him that much closer to claiming it once again. Finally he said, "We will help you, master elf, just tell us what to do."

Orlindel leaned in closer and whispered his instructions into the creature's ear.


	47. Training Begins

As the sun blossomed above the horizon, welcoming the first day of Linnah's training, Aragorn made his way through the torchlight of Thranduil's Halls. He had a slight headache from the night before, but his weapons were strapped to his body and he was battle ready. Aragorn smiled to himself as he thought about the dreams that filled his night. Arwen had come to him again, as she had so many times before. It was a gift of elven magic that allowed her to do this. In his dreams they spoke, loved and held onto the hope that one day soon the sun would shine upon their union.

Just as he was walking through the Great Gates, he noticed the dungeon guards he had met previously with Legolas. They were now crossing the river bridge and heading towards him. At first, it looked as if they were walking a large dog, but on closer inspection, the ranger realized it was Gollum tied loosely about his throat on a long leather leash. They slowed as they approached and respectfully bowed to the ranger.

"My lord," said the senior guard. "We are just finishing the prisoner's morning walk, as ordered."

Aragorn looked at the creature, who paid no attention to him. Gollum seemed preoccupied in his thoughts and was looking behind them as if he waited for something or someone.

Aragorn addressed him directly. "I see that the elves are treating you kindly."

Gollum continued to ignore him. Aragorn tried again, but it was to no avail. The creature would not speak.

"Carry on then," said Aragorn bowing his head slightly to the guards.

They bowed as well and pulled Gollum along, back into the castle. Aragorn knitted his brows together in thought. Gollum was behaving unusually and there was an eerie calmness about him. His thoughts were interrupted when Legolas and Linnah appeared out of the woods and began to cross the river bridge as well.

Aragorn noticed that Linnah was still dressed in the gown she had worn the night before, though her hair was undone.

"Does my lady think this is proper training attire?" asked Aragorn, in jest.

Smiling as she approached him, Linnah responded, "Nay kind Sir. I awoke late this morning and have not had time yet to change. Can you forgive me? I will go and change quickly."

"Of course, but make haste and change into something a little more sensible, please," said Aragorn. Then looking at the prince still grinning said, "And I would advise you to change as well my lord."

Legolas looked down at his clothing and realized he too was dressed in his formal wear. "Oh, I see your point. I will away quickly as well."

Aragorn bowed his head to them and Legolas and Linnah, replying in kind, continued together into the castle.

"Meet me at the stables," Aragorn called after them. Legolas turned his head and nodded.

The ranger turned and made his way toward the stables. The first task of the day would be to see if they could teach Linnah to ride a horse.

The stables were located outside the castle to the West, hidden in a secluded grove of trees. Unless one knew the way through the unmarked path, it would be impossible to detect its location. Besides the river that ran through Mirkwood, the forest itself around the castle was blessed with elven magic. Horse tracks on the forest floor were immediately grown over with new foliage as soon as they appeared.

Aragorn had arrived on horseback with Gollum and he had only visited his horse once since his arrival. Now entering the stables, he was greeted by a young squire. It was Ethas, the same one who had been late with the prince's weapons.

"Good morning, Sir," said the squire bowing.

"Good morning to you."

"I guess you've come for your horse, my lord. He's right over here. I've taken very good care of him," said the squire excitedly.

"I'm sure that you have," said the ranger kindly. Aragorn walked over to his horse and patted his neck. He spoke softly to the animal and the horse shook his mane, seemingly understanding every word said.

Not long after the ranger's arrival to the stables, Legolas appeared. The prince was now dressed in his usual attire; green and brown with his weaponry strapped securely in place. The squire immediately bowed to the prince, as Aragorn stepped towards him.

"The speed of your kind will never cease to impress me," said Aragorn.

"Apparently our she-elves are not as quick to make ready," noted Legolas lightly as he scanned the stables for Linnah.

Aragorn mused silently to himself that it was the same for his kind as well. "Shall we pick out a horse for Linnah?" asked the ranger.

"She will ride mine," answered the prince decisively.

"Are you sure about this Legolas? Will you have time to train another horse before…?" Aragorn let his words trail off. It was unpleasant to think of the Wood Elves involvement in the impending war. These were fair minded people and he had been treated with nothing but kindness and respect since his arrival. The thought of any more darkness descending on this land made him shudder.

"I will have time. Aragorn, I am very serious about this. Linnah will ride Lagorthelo¹ and I will have it no other way."

"As you wish."

The squire prepared Aragorn's and Legolas's horses for riding. When he was finished, they took the reins and walked the horses out of the stables and around toward the front of the castle.

Upon approaching the gates, they saw Linnah exit the castle. Meena had helped provide her with proper clothing. She was wearing dark gray boots, gray leggings, a light blue tunic and dark gray vest. Her hair was tied in braids on either side of her head and once down the back. She looked more like a warrior then a handmaiden and both Legolas and Aragorn were taken aback.

Gillel had surprised her before she left with a light sword of her own that he had found in the castle's armory. "This should serve you well, Linnah," he had said to her, smiling. Linnah had been so thankful for the present she impulsively hugged Gillel, who in turn allowed himself to briefly hug her back.

Linnah now approached the ranger and the assassin prince. Her sword was strapped to her side, feeling awkward and banging against her thigh as she walked.

"I believe this should be appropriate attire for training," she said bowing instead of curtseying to them.

"I believe you are right," answered Aragorn. "Your outfit suits you well."

Legolas could say nothing for a moment. He just stared at Linnah in wonder, blinking a few times.

"Yes, my lord?" asked Linnah to the prince. "Have you a comment on my attire?"

Legolas smiled and said, "I agree with Aragorn. Your outfit suits you very…" he allowed his eyes to roam over her body and continued while exhaling through his nose, "mmm, very well."

Aragorn cleared his throat loudly and said, "Shall we begin?"

"Of course, Aragorn," said Linnah seriously, tearing herself away from Legolas's lecherous gaze.

"The first thing you have to learn Linnah is how to ride a horse. Now this should be easy, as it is only a natural thing for elves."

"Aye, but do not forget that I am not fully elf kind and it is possible I will not be able to manage," replied Linnah looking uneasily at the horses. The horses seemed to sense her apprehension and as she stepped closer to them, they both whinnied and backed up a little.

Linnah looked worriedly at Legolas, who only smiled at her and said, "Come here Linnah." He motioned for her to come up to Aragorn's horse, who was a little less spirited than his. He plucked some grass from the ground and offering it to the horse said, "See? It is a very gentle creature. You have nothing to fear from this animal." He handed some grass to Linnah and had her take his place in front of the horse.

Linnah took a tentative step forward and held out the grass on her palm. She closed her eyes as the horse bent its head to eat what she offered. Linnah felt the tickle of the horse's lips and tongue on her hand and opened her eyes, one at a time.

Legolas and Aragorn stood silent, trying not to laugh at her seemingly ridiculous fear. After a second or two, Linnah cautiously lifted her other hand to pet the horse gently on its nose. With the grass consumed, the horse nudged its head forward into Linnah's chest. She at first stepped back and then when she realized the horse was not trying to knock her over, moved again closer to the animal. The horse allowed her to pet it again on the nose and along the side of its neck.

"See Linnah? You have nothing to fear from the horse," said Legolas lightly.

After a few minutes, Linnah moved carefully over to Lagorthelo and repeated the process of acclimating herself to the creature. Aragorn stepped forward and placed a hand lightly on Linnah's shoulder. "I think it will be best that you remove your sword for the riding lesson."

"Oh, of course," said Linnah. She unbuckled the belt that held the sheath and sword and handed it to him. After he placed it carefully inside his own pack, he asked Linnah to mount the prince's horse.

Linnah was told to place a foot in the stirrup and throw her leg over. She did as the ranger told her and over she went. Completely misjudging how hard she should fling herself over the saddle, she ended up landing hard on her bottom on the other side of the animal.

Legolas immediately offered his hand, laughing in spite of himself. Linnah gave him a sour look and ignoring his outstretched hand, stood up unaided. Without so much as a word to the prince or Aragorn, she brushed herself off and walked back around to the mounting side of the horse. Placing her foot in the stirrup once again, she threw her leg over and this time managed to stay on the saddle.

"Well done Linnah," said Aragorn genuinely. "It is good that you do not stop trying," he then glanced at the prince, "even when others may mock you."

"Nay! I did not mean to mock you, Linnah. Please forgive me," said Legolas apologetically.

"You are forgiven," replied Linnah, looking down at Legolas seriously.

Legolas easily mounted the horse behind Linnah and placed his hand over hers, showing her how to hold and manipulate the reins. She leaned back against him briefly and continued under her breath, "But I will get you back for that, my handsome prince."

Legolas retorted silently, _"Be sure that you do, my lady."_

Aragorn mounted his horse as well and the three went riding off into the woods in a North-Westerly direction along the Forest River. Linnah felt the warmth of the prince's body behind her and the power of the animal beneath her thighs. As if this wasn't enough to arouse her senses, the horses whizzed through the forest at break neck speed, almost as if they anticipated the placement of every tree. Linnah felt quite anxious and sensing her tense, Legolas whispered into her ear, "Trust your instincts and the horse's as well. You are an elf, Linnah. Speak your commands to the horse, it will understand you."

Linnah leaned over and simply said, "Slower." Miraculously the animal began to slow.

"That's it, Linnah," urged Legolas. "Try it again."

Aragorn pointed toward a clearing and made a motion for them to follow him. Linnah once again spoke to the horse and understanding her wishes, Lagorthelo followed Aragorn.

"Yes, Linnah! Very good," said Legolas happily.

Linnah was amazed that she had succeeded; not realizing it was her binding with Legolas that had made it possible.

The three reached a large clearing about a league from the castle and Aragorn turned to them and said, "This is a good place to stop for our next lesson."

"Agreed," said Legolas. Aragorn and Legolas dismounted their horses and Linnah, as gracefully as she could, swung her leg over and much to her delight, landed on both feet. Aragorn unrolled his pack and removed Linnah's belt and sword. As he handed them to her he said, "I will show you some basic defensive moves and then Legolas can show you some of his."

Linnah strapped on her sword and walked a little a head of them. The day was bright and the sky was a clear, pale blue. A frown touched the corners of her mouth. All around this clearing was unchanged forest; the castle was nowhere to be seen. She had never been this far outside of the castle grounds before and though it was a beautiful day and she was in the company of two great warriors, she felt uneasy. She could reason that they had not traveled far, but the world seemed too large and the weight of her sword against her hip seemed to make this moment even more unreal. _"My journey begins right now,"_ she thought to herself ominously.

Aragorn snapped her out of her thoughts. "Now Linnah," he said as he moved towards her slowly. "I want you to unsheathe your sword and stand with your feet comfortably apart."

Linnah did as he instructed. The sword was light, but she nervously gripped the leather handle with both of her hands.

Legolas stood off to one side of the clearing and watched her thoughtfully, his brow slightly furrowed with concern.

"Lift your arms higher," the ranger instructed. "I am going to show you what to do if you are attacked from the front."

* * *

¹ _Sindarin name meaning "swift purpose"_


	48. Linnah Tries the Bow

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. I have been busy with holiday madness… :-)

* * *

It was several hours later and Linnah was now sitting quietly on the ground. She pretended to be interested in the long grass she was toying with in front of her crossed legs as she tried to hear what was being said about her. She cautiously lifted her head to look up at the prince and the ranger, who were standing some ways away from her. Unfortunately, they were speaking too quietly for her to understand what was being spoken.

Linnah had suffered her way through most of the training and her shoulders ached from holding and manipulating her sword. Though she was given ample breaks to rest and Aragorn had great patience in repeating his instructions several times before actually acting out a particular move, more often then not, she failed to defend herself properly.

Legolas looked worried. He spoke softly to the ranger, so as to keep his words from Linnah's ears. "I fear she will not be able to defend herself at all. What will happen if you are attacked and can not protect her?"

"Legolas, you must not worry. This is but her first day of training. Besides, you have yet to teach her the bow. She may take better to that then a sword. It should be more natural for her. I'll step aside and let you try that for a while, and then I think she has had enough for today. Agreed?"

"Agreed," said Legolas with a sigh.

Aragorn walked over to Linnah and squatted beside her. "Linnah, if you are up to it, Legolas is going to take over for a while."

Linnah nodded her head and said, "Alright, if he feels it is worth the time."

"I heard that Linnah," said Legolas still standing about 20 yards away from her. He began to walk towards her and smiled as he approached. "Don't be so hard on yourself. The sword is not easily mastered by elves. I think the bow may suit you better." He extended his hand to her and helped her to her feet.

Aragorn watched them walk towards the other side of the clearing and thought to himself, _"I too am worried, Prince of Mirkwood. Two weeks may not be enough time."_

Legolas took his bow in hand and stood next to Linnah. "I do not expect your draw to extend as far as mine, Linnah, but I will show you the proper stance and then I want you to mimic my posture."

Legolas gripped the center of the bow with his left hand, extending his arm straight out from the shoulder. With his right hand, he drew back the string as far as he could. His right arm was perpendicular to his face and the thumb of his right hand rested gently against his right cheek. "Do you see how I am standing Linnah?"

"Yes, I see."

Legolas dropped his arms and handing the bow to Linnah said, "Now you try."

Linnah tentatively took the bow in her hands. It seemed to reverberate with his energy. She placed her left hand in the center of the bow as he had done. Gripping it tightly, she held it out from her body at arms distance. She reached up with her right hand and wrapped her fingers around the string.

"No Linnah, that's not quite right," said Legolas kindly, slightly adjusting her fingers. "You should only have three fingers on the string." He fixed her grip. "There, that's it. Now draw back the string, but do not move your left arm."

Linnah pulled back on the string, but could only draw it back a few inches. "This is harder then it looks," said Linnah softly.

Legolas stepped behind her and placing his hands over hers, helped her to draw the string farther back. She managed to get her right hand near her mouth, but no farther. "Legolas, I don't think I can hold this position much longer," she said worriedly.

"Linnah, you have to concentrate. Pull harder. I know you can do it."

She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to block out the pain she was now feeling in her right shoulder and fingers. Drawing energy from the warmth of his touch, she forced the string back, until her right thumb rested against her cheek. Legolas let go of the bow and stepped back to admire her stance.

"Very good Linnah!" he said excitedly. "That's exactly right."

Linnah lowered her arms with a loud sigh. She placed the bow on the ground next to her and rubbed her right shoulder saying, "I think I injured my shoulder."

Legolas smiled at her and walked over to rub her shoulder for her. "You'll get used to it. Now let's try it with an arrow."

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

Legolas laughed merrily and pulled an arrow from his quiver, motioning for Linnah to pick up the bow. He stood behind her again and helped her to place the arrow between her first and second fingers on her right hand. The head of the arrow rested on top of her left hand.

Across the clearing, Aragorn was packing up their weapons and supplies to take back to the castle, but then stopped to watch how Linnah would do.

Legolas helped her to once again draw back the string and was pleased that she was still holding the arrow in its proper place. "Linnah I want you to focus on that dead tree over there. See the one with the low branches, directly ahead and little to your right?"

"Yes. I see it."

"There is a large knot, a little left of center on its trunk. That is what I want you to aim for, understand?"

"I understand."

"Alright. I am going to let go and I want you to release the arrow, but only when you think you have it aimed exactly."

Linnah nodded her head slightly and Legolas let go and stepped back from her. To his amazement, Linnah kept her arms in the perfect position, though he could see her right arm starting to strain from the weight of the pull. Linnah narrowed her eyes and ignoring the pain in her shoulder, concentrated on the knot in the tree. She held her breath and let the arrow fly.

Aragorn hurriedly stood up to watch the arrow wiz through the air towards the tree. Both he and Legolas had the same look on their faces as the arrow pierced the center of the knot on the tree: utter shock, their jaws hanging slack.

Linnah was no exception and had to rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. She turned to face the prince and the ranger and feigning confidence asked, "Archery has been mastered, so what's next?"

Aragorn picked up his pack and walked over to Legolas. They just looked at each other, still stunned and then suddenly burst into laughter.

"Was it something I said?" asked Linnah innocently, trying to keep her face serious.

Legolas and Aragorn continued to laugh and ignored her question, moving to ready the horses. Legolas just shook his head and offered his hand to assist Linnah back on the horse. All the way back to the castle, as soon as the prince and the ranger seemed to stop laughing, one would glance at the other and that got them started all over again.

"What is so funny, may I ask?" asked Linnah, now starting to become slightly irritated and misunderstanding their humor.

Legolas leaned in close to her ear and kissed her cheek gently. "We are relieved Linnah, that is all. My heart is filled with hope. Can you not tell? Your skill with the bow will continue to improve and I am sure you will have the opportunity to amaze us yet again."

For some reason, that thought worried Linnah.


	49. Message at Dawn

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay...It is going to be difficult to update more quickly during the holidays, but I will try my best. Thank you again for all of the encouragement!

* * *

The first week of Linnah's training passed swiftly. Legolas could not always be present at these sessions. He had his duties attending to Gollum as well as assisting in patrolling the borders of his father's realm. Aragorn was the main teacher and when his duties permitted, Aeron also lent some of his expertise. 

Linnah was exhausted after these sessions, and though she would not speak it, Aragorn knew that it was not the physical aspect of the trainings that exhausted her. Every day spent training was one less day she had left. Though she seemed weary, Linnah never shirked in her dedication to the lessons. She was becoming progressively adept at using the bow. Adeptness with the sword continued to elude her.

Legolas had seen to it that a bow was crafted especially for her. She had broken down into sobs when he had given it to her in his chambers on the third night of her training. All the meanings of what that weapon represented came flooding out and she could not be consoled, try as the prince might. All he could do was hold her until she cried herself to sleep in his arms. The next morning as Linnah got dressed, it was if nothing had happened and with great deliberateness, she picked up the bow and had quickly left to meet Aragorn.

Legolas kept up appearances, but inside he too was suffering from her impending departure.

Another meeting had taken place between Thranduil, Legolas and Aragorn. Among the topics discussed was the route in which the ranger would take in his escorting Linnah to Forlindon. The journey needed to be accomplished in such a way as to put him in Bree during the time requested by Gandalf. Orlindel was present at this meeting, which Legolas found very odd. When the prince questioned his cousin on this account, Orlindel just smiled smugly and said that his interest was based solely on Linnah's leaving. He could care less about Legolas's feelings on the matter. Orlindel said he truly believed that it was in the kingdom's best interest that she leave and he for one, would see this done.

Just before sunrise on the seventh day of Linnah's training, Legolas was awakened by a light rapping on his door. He sat up in bed and looked at Linnah, who was sleeping peacefully next to him. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the forehead before leaving the bed. He quickly pulled on his leggings and threw a tunic over his head.

As he approached the chamber door, there came another knock, somewhat louder. Legolas opened the door just as the dungeon guard was raising his hand to knock again.

Not wanting to wake Linnah, he walked out of the room and into the hall. As he closed the door behind him, he asked, "Yes? What is it?"

"Your Majesty, sorry for waking you. I felt it important that you know of Gollum's movements."

"Movements?" asked Legolas, confused. "Isn't he locked in his cell?"

"Yes, he was my lord, but…ah…, I'm sure you already know this and I am just being overly cautious," began the guard nervously.

"Yes? Go on."

"Well, Lord Orlindel said you already approved, but I just wanted to make sure…"

"Orlindel said I approved what?" asked Legolas tersely, becoming frustrated with the guard. In truth, he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to hear what the guard was about to say.

"Approved him taking Gollum for an early outing in the forest, my Lord." He paused and added, "Alone."

Legolas's eyes widened in horror of the situation. "Wait here," he said and stepped back inside his room. In less than a minute he returned, fully dressed with his weapons in hand. Legolas motioned for the guard to follow him. Once they were quickly descending the stone stairway, he stated, "I made no such approval. Orlindel is a traitor and I want him and the creature found at once."

"Aye, of course my Lord," said the guard earnestly. As they reached the entrance to the Great Hall, the dungeon guard bowed quickly to the prince and ran to alert Aeron and the other guards.

Legolas strapped on his weapons and went directly to the King's chambers to inform his father of Orlindel's treachery.


	50. Convincing a King

"This is not to be believed!" said Thranduil, his eyes widening in shock from the information his son had just provided. He was just rising from his bed when Legolas had unceremonious entered his private bed chamber.

"I am afraid it is true…," began the prince.

"I will not stand here and allow you to speak such things, Legolas. I have never known one of our kind to do something so contemptible…Why are you armed?" said the king, now noticing Legolas was wearing his weapons.

"I mean to go after him. I have already ordered guards to be assembled. I just need your approval to do so."

The king looked into his sons eyes for a moment and it would seem he would give his approval, but then he shifted his gaze and looked over Legolas's shoulder, into the adjoining sitting room. He then turned and walked through the archway into his bathing room, saying, "I see you left my door open. Close it, will you?"

Legolas ignored his request and followed in step behind him. "Father, you must hear me on this..."

Thranduil turned abruptly and asked seriously, "Do you really mean to follow me in here, Legolas?"

Allowing himself to realize where he was now standing, the prince shook his head and said, "Oh, of course not, sorry."

"Then will you please shut my door?"

Legolas backed out of the bathing room quickly. Crossing back through the ornate bed chamber and then through the length of the sitting room (passing the side table he had leapt over in his haste on the way in), he finally came to the king's main chamber door. He mused offhandedly that he had no memory of leaving it open. Just as he was closing it, Gillel arrived. The attendant knocked lightly and since the door was ajar, started to enter the front room.

"Good morning your majesty, I…Oh, Prince Legolas," he puzzled, "I am surprised to see you here this morning. How is Linnah's training going?"

"She is doing fine, thank you. Unfortunately I am here on a serious matter and my father…" he turned his head and sighed because then, as if on cue, singing was now coming from the bathing chamber. His father had begun his daily morning bathing ritual. It was a long, drawn out process that Gillel was all too familiar with.

Gillel immediately recognized the prince's disappointment. "May I be so bold as to ask what this serious matter concerns?"

"Yes, of course. It concerns the creature we were holding in the dungeon."

"_Were_ holding, my lord?"

"Orlindel took him alone and without my consent this morning for an outing in the woods. I am convinced that his intentions were not honorable. In fact I am convinced that he is up to some treachery and my father will not believe this to be so. He does not even want me to speak of it. I am afraid that our kingdom is now in greater peril because of this new development."

Gillel placed his hand on Legolas's shoulder and said with a keen understanding, "Let me try to talk with the king. You know how your father is, my lord. Maybe I can persuade him to listen."

"I would appreciate it," Legolas replied. He turned his head once again in the direction of the bathing chambers and tensed his jaw. When he turned back to face Gillel he said, "I will go check on the orders I gave to the dungeon guard and then I will return immediately after."

Gillel nodded and bowed to the prince. Legolas nodded slightly in return and left the king's chambers.

* * *

It was an hour later when Legolas returned to his father's rooms. The guards had been told to assemble in the Throne Room and await the final order from Legolas or their king to begin the hunt. 

Thranduil was now dressed. He was looking at himself in the mirror above his dresser as he placed the final touch; his crown upon his head. In the mirror's reflection he saw his son enter his bed chamber once again. Speaking to the reflection he said, "So, have you come to tell me that Orlindel has returned and you were wrong?"

"No father."

The king frowned and turned from the dresser. His brows were knitted tightly together in thought and he started to leave the room.

Legolas moved quickly to block his path. The prince placed his hands in the air in front of him at chest level, his palms facing the king. "Please father. I know this is difficult, but you must accept Orlindel's treason…"

"I told you Legolas, I will not hear such talk!" said the king angrily. "There has to be another explanation for Orlindel's actions." He brushed past Legolas and leaving his chambers, walked toward the Throne Room. Legolas immediately followed the king.

Inside the Throne Room, as Legolas had ordered, Aeron and several guards were already waiting. Thranduil stopped abruptly upon seeing them. He knew before anything was said that they believed Legolas's appraisal of the situation. He walked past the group and took his seat upon the throne.

"My lord, the dungeon guards have informed me of Gollum's escape with Lord Orlindel," said Aeron. "What are your orders?"

Thranduil lowered his head into his hands. He whispered to himself, "This cannot be. I cannot accept this. Orlindel would not do this to me." To the group he said, "We do not know for certain that it was an attempt to escape. My nephew could have a very justifiable reason for talking the creature for an outing."

Legolas walked to his father and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Father, I implore you. It has been several hours since his departure. We must act quickly. Orlindel knows of Linnah's parentage. He knows her father is the Lord of Dol Guldur and he has Gollum to aid him. There is no telling what he might do or say to give away our secrets. Even if he does not intend to, there is no telling what might be revealed in the hands of the enemy. We must formulate a plan and fortify any weaknesses we might have overlooked. It is time to accept the inevitable. We must brace ourselves for war."

Thranduil sadly looked up into his son's eyes. "Leave me," he said simply. He looked at Aeron and the guards. "All of you leave me. Give me a moment to make my decision."

They all glanced at each other and then bowed to the king and left the Throne Room.

* * *

Legolas was standing quietly outside the Throne Room with Aeron, when Aragorn approached. 

"Legolas," said Aragorn, looking serious, "I heard about Gollum's escape, and though I hate to force the subject, I must insist on being among those who hunt him."

"Aragorn…," began Legolas looking apologetic. Aeron politely left the prince's side and went to the group of guards standing on the opposite side of the corridor, also awaiting the king's instructions.

Aragorn quickly said, "I know this creature. I tracked him, I caught him and it was I who traveled with him on the long road to your kingdom. There can be no one better to assist your troops in capturing him once again."

"But Linnah…"

"Legolas," said Aragorn firmly, "Linnah will be safe where she is for the time being. Gollum holds secrets within him that can unhinge our very existence. He must be recaptured. It is urgent beyond measure."

Legolas looked at the ranger steadily. He nodded his head in understanding and was about to speak when the Throne Room doors were suddenly thrown wide open. King Thranduil came storming out of the chambers and ordered his personal guards to follow his lead. He walked over to Legolas and without ceremony, gave his orders, "Gather my army and have them all in front of the Great Gates within one hour's time. I will be addressing the troops there." He motioned to the Captain. "Aeron, have Aragorn lead the search party. I want him to take charge in the searching for Gollum and instruct Gillel that I will address the serving staff before the evening meal."

Aeron and Aragorn both bowed to the king and left with the group of guards.

Legolas looked at his father and asked gently, "And what if Orlindel is found?"

Thranduil narrowed his eyes at his son and replied, "Have him brought before me, alive."


	51. Consorting with the Enemy

_A/N: I hope everyone is having a great year thus far! I'm sorry that I've been unable to write as much as I would like. I promise I will try to find the time in the coming weeks. As always, thank you for your continued encouragement. Reviewers rule! Ok, now I'll stop my blabbering and let you get on with the story, already in progress..._

* * *

---- 

Uvuk was sniffing the air outside the fortress of Dol Guldur. A foul scent invaded his senses and he tried to determine its origin. He narrowed his black piercing eyes as a sickly looking creature emerged from a nearby bush. The orc unsheathed his large blade and prepared to strike.

Gollum raised his hands in defense and cried out, "No, wait. We must speak with the master!"

Uvuk lowered his blade slightly and asked, "What would Lord Qadir need to hear from you, filthy maggot?" 

"The one he seeks," said Gollum speaking quickly, "the elf maiden...my precious found her and the master said he would helps us."

The orc commander let out a laugh that was both guttural and ugly. "I doubt Lord Qadir would help you, maggot, but come and we will see."

Uvuk turned to enter the fortress, but Gollum stopped him. "Wait! We have brought someone with us who wishes to speak with the Dark Master."

Uvuk immediately scanned the area and then grabbed Gollum by the arm. "You aren't trying to trick me, are you? Why didn't your companion show himself right away?"

"No! No! We aren't being tricksy! The _elf_ lord was afraid that you would kill him before he had a chance to speak."

At the utterance of the word "elf", Uvuk released his hold on Gollum and bellowed a war cry. Immediately, the area in front of the fortress was swarming with orcs. After a moment, Qadir himself came down the stairs that led to the entrance of the fortress, unsheathing his blade. He wanted to see what had caused his captain to sound an alarm.

"What is the meaning of…oh, it's you," said Qadir irritated, noticing Gollum.

"He claims to have an elf with him," offered Uvuk.

"An elf? Just one?"

"Yes, yes, my precious. An elf of high status," answered Gollum, bowing and cowering before Qadir. "He wishes an audience with you."

Qadir narrowed his eyes at the creature. Then he turned away and shouted to the surrounding trees, "Tell him that if he wishes an audience with me, he must show himself now or be hunted!"

After a moment, Orlindel leapt from the tree in which he had been hiding and emerged from the dense forest into the clearing. He had hidden his weapons high in the tree and now lifted his hands to show he was unarmed. As he approached Qadir, the orc captain and Gollum, the orcs immediately surrounded them, forming a circle of jagged rows of at least twelve deep. They gnashed there teeth and hit there chests, bellowing and cursing, eagerly awaiting the order from their master to tear into the hated enemy in front of them.

Qadir motioned for Uvuk to check him for weapons. Orlindel shuddered involuntarily at the rough touch of the orc upon his body. When Uvuk was satisfied that Orlindel possessed no hidden weapons, he pushed him violently forward in the Dark Lord's direction.

"You have my undivided attention, elf," said Qadir, sheathing his blade and motioning for him to speak. He really could care less about what the elf had to say, this just broke up the monotony of his morning. It would be a matter of moments before he ordered Uvuk to slice the elf's throat.

Orlindel looked the dark lord in the eyes and said, "I have come to strike a bargain with you."

Qadir laughed darkly. "What makes you think I would bargain with you?" Qadir turned and started to walk away, saying simply, "Kill them."

Gollum curled himself up into a ball as Uvuk raised his blade, but before he could strike, Orlindel shouted, "Wait! I have information regarding your daughter!"

Qadir stopped in his tracks. He raised his hand to halt Uvuk's blade and then turned on his heels. As he walked quickly over to the Orlindel, he spat angrily, "Tell me what you know!"

"I will tell you everything and better still, I will deliver your daughter to you."

The Dark Lord paused. "What do you want in return?"

"With your daughter in your possession, as well as…" Orlindel made a disgusted face and pointed at Gollum, "this creature, there will be no need for aggression against my kingdom."

Qadir pondered this for a moment. There was no way he was going to honor such request. But then again, the elf had no idea of his plans to attack Mirkwood in the spring. If he agreed and several months went by without an attack, the elves would be caught off guard. It would actually work to his benefit to let the elf live and return with the "good" news. Then he replied, "Interesting. I see your point. But tell me, it makes no sense that you would house and protect…," he raised his eyebrows in question at the elf lord.

Orlindel quickly answered, "Linnah."

"Hmmm," Qadir nodded his head thoughtfully and smiled wickedly. "Linnah," he repeated to himself, then continued, "that you would house and protect my Linnah all these years, only to give her up so easily."

Orlindel shifted uncomfortably. He was unsure of how to respond.

Qadir narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the elf as he awaited his answer.

"I did not know of her connection to you until recently. She is of no consequence to me and if handing her over to you protects my kingdom, then so be it."

The Dark Lord could easily sense the anger, grief and rage churning inside his enemy. Like a moth to the flame, he was drawn to these darker emotions. He fed on them. Elves are extremely protective of their own, so it was not unlikely that his daughter was the one who caused these darker feelings inside the elf. Not an easy task, as these emotions were rare among elf kind…He was proud of her already.

Qadir motioned to Uvuk and said, "Bring them to my throne room. We have plans to discuss." He turned and walked toward the stairway that led to the entrance of the fortress, his minion opening a path as he walked.

Sheathing his blade in its holder behind his back, Uvuk snarled "Lucky maggots. The lord saw fit to spare your lives today."


	52. Linnah is Informed

A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry for the delay. I have many excuses, but will spare you the madness. For those of you who celebrate it, I hope everyone had a good Valentine's day! Speaking of valentines, where did I leave our two star-crossed love birds? Ah yes...

* * *

>  
>  
> 

Linnah awoke to the bed next to her being empty. It was to be another day of training and she had expected Legolas not only to be up and already dressed, but to be gently chiding her as well at her slowness to make ready.

She sat up in bed and frowned as she realized the prince was not even in the room. _"He must have had some business to attend to and did not wish to wake me," _thought Linnah, trying to reassure herself. She looked across the room at the desk and noticed trays sitting upon it. _"Why are the morning trays here already?"_ she thought. Then she noticed the angle of light coming through the window, indicating it was almost noon. _"I must have overslept…but why did Aragorn not come for me?"_

Linnah quickly got out the bed and walked toward the bathing chamber. On her way, she looked down at the trays and another thought assailed her, _"Why is Legolas's tray untouched?" _She shook her head in puzzlement and entered the bathing chamber. Inside, there was a basin with a sweet smelling soap lying on a low shelf and a clean wash cloth laid over its edge. She picked up a pitcher of water and as she filled the empty basin, a feeling of dread started to creep over her.

She quickly washed her face and tried without success to feel Legolas, to use their bond connect with him. Unbeknownst to Linnah, his mind was focused on addressing the king's troupes and unconsciously he was blocking her.

Hurriedly she changed into her training attire and grabbing her weapons, left the chambers. As she made her way into the Great Hall, she frowned as she did not see Aragorn. Normally, it was here that she found him waiting for her. She did notice, however, that the servants about the hall were unusually quiet. She crossed the polished floor and after going down the stairs, entered the kitchen. Adriel was standing in front of a large sink washing dishes, but her usual smile had been replaced by a serious frown.

Linnah crossed the kitchen and walked up to her friend.

"Adriel, what is going on this morning?"

Adriel turned to face Linnah and said softly, "Oh Linnah I am so sorry. Did you not hear?"

"No. What is it?" asked Linnah worriedly.

"That horrible creature in the dungeon has escaped. It is believed that Lord Orlindel had something to do with it."

Linnah blinked a few times in shock and then asked, "When did this happen?"

"Very early this morning, before the sun rose. Gillel told us that the king is to give us special instructions before the evening meal tonight."

Linnah put a hand on her friend's arm, more to steady herself then to offer comfort. She then asked worriedly, "Prince Legolas and Lord Aragorn, where are they, Adriel?"

Adriel looked as if she was about to cry and answered, "Our prince speaks to the king's army. I'm not sure what instructions he is giving them. Lord Aragorn left with Aeron and some guards, to search after Lord Orlindel and the creature. It is feared he was headed to Dol Guldur, though I do not understand why, but…Oh Linnah! I think there is going to be war upon us." Adriel pulled Linnah into a hug and said desperately, "What are we going to do?"

Linnah hugged her friend back and said aloud, "Let us wait and see what King Thranduil has to say about this," but internally she thought, _"I will not let harm come to those I love. I don't know what orders will be given tonight, but I know what I must do. And I will do it alone."_


	53. The Hunt Begins

_A/N: Due to circumstances beyond my control, I was unable to update until now. Thank you so much for your patience. (offers cookies and chocolate)... I promise I will finish this story no matter how long it takes._

_Bonnie: I have received your emails, but for some reason all my responses get bounced back to me. Please send me the best email address to try. Thanks! Now let's meet up with Linnah in the stables..._

* * *

. 

"Oh! Hello Linnah. I did not realize you would still be training today," said Ethas, noticing Linnah enter the stables dressed in her usual training attire.

"No. I don't think Prince Legolas or Lord Aragorn will be able to train with me today, Ethas. So I guess I will train alone."

Ethas furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Linnah worriedly. Nervously he asked, "Do you think that is wise, Linnah? I mean, I know that you have to leave soon and that you have to train every day, but there seems to be a lot of concern that something bad is going to happen. I wish I knew…I mean I don't even understand what's going on, but…aren't you afraid? I sure am."

Linnah looked at the young squire seriously and placing her hands gently on his shoulders said, "I am worried too, but I must do this."

"Okay, if you have to…are you sure you have to?"

Linnah smiled kindly and said, "Yes. I have to, Ethas. Thank you for being concerned though."

Linnah walked toward the stall that housed Lagorthelo and asked, "Will you help me saddle him?" Ethas sighed and did as she wished. When the prince's horse was ready for riding, Linnah mounted him and rode off quickly, leaving the squire to wonder and worry.

Linnah projected her thoughts to the horse and it listened and understood. She raced south, towards Dol Guldur.

* * *

Legolas finished prepping the troops and was now awaiting the arrival of his father. Just as the king arrived, an unpleasant feeling came over the prince and he excused himself without explanation. He headed back inside the castle and went to find Linnah. She had to be told of this new development and he hoped he was not too late to be the first to inform her. 

He entered the Great Hall and did not see her anywhere. Legolas questioned several of the serving staff, but they had not seen Linnah. He ran up the stairway to his chambers and upon arrival, saw that it was empty. His pulse quickened when he realized that Linnah's weapons were gone. He flew out of his room and back down the stairway.

The prince quickly made his way through the Great Hall and entered the Banquet Hall. He saw Adriel just as she was about to descend the kitchen stairs. Legolas approached her with great haste, but made himself take a calming breath before he called out to stop her. As Adriel turned to face him, he asked if she had seen Linnah.

"I saw her about an hour ago, my lord, but she left soon after and I have not seen her since."

"Did you speak with her about what has happened?"

"Yes, your Highness…I told her what I knew, which isn't much." Adriel noted the worry clouding the prince's face. "I hope it is all right that I told her. Now that I think about it, I was so upset at the news; I am not sure of exactly what I said. I do remember that she seemed so calm. I guess I was too upset to take notice of it then."

The prince tried to remain calm himself and said, "No, of course it was alright that you told her, Adriel. But, please try to remember anything that she might have said to you in response to your information."

Adriel furrowed her eyebrows in concentration and said, "Well, she did ask after you and Lord Aragorn. Then she told me that we should just wait and see what his Majesty had to say and then she left."

"Did you happen see where she went?"

"Yes, my lord. She left through the servant's entrance in the kitchen."

"Did she tell you where she was going?"

"Nay, my lord. She just hugged me and left without saying anything more."

Legolas felt an unaccustomed twinge of panic, but noticing Adriel's deep concern, he maintained his composure said, "Thank you Adriel. I am sure there is nothing to worry about. Linnah is most likely just getting some air."

He left the servant's side calmly as he projected his thoughts toward Linnah. She was concentrating intently on something. She was distracted and not responding to him, but he could sense her heart beating rapidly. As soon as he was down the stairs and out of Adriel's view, he shifted his weight onto the balls of his feet and ran through the kitchen and out of the castle, taking the same path as Linnah.

* * *

Ethas's worry for Linnah increased ten-fold when the prince rushed into the stables. The squire nearly jumped out of his skin when Legolas completely lost his temper and yelled as he noticed his horse was missing. 

"What is she thinking!" he screamed at the stable ceiling. "How am I supposed to protect her?" He shook his head and angrily kicked a small pile of hay, sending pieces floating about him in the air. The horses in the stable whinnied and stomped in their stalls at the sudden commotion.

Legolas turned toward the squire and Ethas immediately hunched his shoulders and closing his eyes, winced in fear. "Oh come now, Ethas!" said the prince loudly. "Ethas, look at me. I am not angry with you."

When Ethas tentatively opened one eye and peeked at the prince, Legolas had his hands on his hips and though clearly forced, a smile was on his lips. "Ethas please," began the prince somewhat calmer, "did Linnah say where she was going?"

"Um, no. Sorry, my lord. She only said that she needed to continue her training alone." The squire looked earnestly at the prince. "I swear my lord, I tried to stop her. I tried to, really. But, she was so determined."

"It's okay Ethas, I understand. Thank you," replied Legolas softly. "Did you at least happen to notice in which direction she was headed?"

"I believe south, my lord."

Legolas nodded solemnly and whispered, "I was afraid you were going to say that." When Ethas looked at him questioningly, Legolas just said, "I must go quickly. Tell no one of this." Then the prince mounted the nearest horse and galloped out of the stables.


	54. Inside Dol Guldur

The interior of the evil fortress was dark and murky; it smelled of rotten foliage and decomposing flesh. Strategically placed torches lit the slimy black stone hallways. Parts of the hallway wall were covered in wild vines, as if nature was trying in vain to reclaim this part of the forest.

Uvuk led the guests along the corridor. Orlindel's mind was focused on his surroundings. Instinctively he was preparing an escape route if necessary. Gollum was quiet. He was pleased with himself and the final result of the day.

After some time, the corridor ended at a large chamber door. The door was an enormous, solid piece of dark wood. Along the arched top, runes were carved in the Black Tongue of Mordor. Images of Mountain Trolls or Olog-hai as Qadir now called them, poised in battle, were burned into the wood. Uvuk knocked loudly on the door and the door swung open slowly by itself.

Qadir was sitting upon his throne. Two large and heavily armored orcs stood to either side of him. He motioned for Orlindel to come closer and for Uvuk to hold Gollum where he was.

As the elf lord approached, Qadir spoke, "You have my undivided attention, elf. Tell me what you know."

Orlindel grit his teeth for a moment and stared at the Lord of Dol Guldur, thinking that he might have made a mistake in coming here. The Dark Lord's disposition had changed. He seemed almost friendly, and this made the elf extremely uneasy.

Qadir smiled and said, "You did not come all this way to stare at me. Come now, tell me what you know and you may go home."

Orlindel nodded his head in affirmation and spoke, "Linnah was alerted. She knows you are aware of her being at the castle."

"How is that possible?" Before the elf could answer, a thought entered Qadir's mind and he immediately turned his eyes toward Gollum. His expression changed into the more familiar horrifying scowl and the dark lord started to rise from his throne. Gollum shuffled quickly behind Uvuk and cowered in fear.

"It was not the creature that alerted her," said Orlindel quickly.

Qadir looked back at Orlindel and the scowl disappeared. "How then?"

"It would be more correct to ask _who_…Linnah received a message from her mother."

Qadir's eyes widened in surprise and said, "Her mother is alive!"

"No. Apparently she spoke to Linnah in a vision…One conjured up by her song."

"I see," said Qadir thoughtfully and he sat back down on his chair. There seemed to be a tinge of worry in the tonality of his voice, but his face masked any concern.

Orlindel thought it prudent not to comment on this and continued, "Now that we are aware of your knowledge of Linnah in our kingdom, arrangements are being made for her departure. She is preparing to leave Mirkwood in one week and has begun her daily training in the wilds to the Northwest of Thranduil's Halls."

"Training?"

"Yes. Defensive training to prepare her for her journey." Orlindel made a motion with his hand in the necromancer's direction and said, "Since her arrival to our kingdom, she has remained safe behind within borders. In fact, she has never been outside the castle grounds before and is as yet unskilled in defending herself."

"Really?" asked Qadir, oozing charm, "And where exactly is she going?"

"Forlindon."

Qadir laughed sickly. "That is a bold journey, for one never outside of the elf king's realm."

"She will not be journeying alone. A ranger from the north will be escorting her…A ranger in close kinship with Mithrandir."

Qadir scowled and muttered, "So, Mithrandir is involved in this? Why I am not surprised." He looked away thoughtfully. When he turned his attention back to Orlindel, his face was serene. "What else can you tell me of my daughter?" he asked almost sweetly.

Orlindel smiled back, because what he was about to reveal next pleased him immensely. "Your daughter is very much in the favor of King Thranduil's only son."

The Dark Lord immediately stood once again from his throne and quickly approached the elf lord. He stopped when he was close enough to touch him and stared hard at the elf. His eyes were wild with excitement and he asked urgently, "Are you telling me the truth, elf? How do you know this? Tell me everything you know on this account."

"Until very recently, your daughter earned her keep by working as a handmaiden. Then Thranduil's son, Legolas, inexplicably fell in love with her. She has ceased her duties and spends all her time with him now."

"Really?" mused Qadir.

"Yes and even more so than that, they have bonded."

The evil one's eyes twinkled with delight. He had seen the vision of a noble elf when he had probed his daughter's mind. He had never imagined it would be the heir of Mirkwood. This was almost too good to be true. He looked back at the elf in earnest and asked, "You mentioned delivering Linnah to me? What do you have in mind?"

"I am privy to the details surrounding Linnah's departure. When she leaves our realm, I am told the ranger will take her through the High Pass over the mountain before making a stop in Rivendell. This is a dangerous path, as there are several areas along this route where the path narrows through deep crags; areas where they will be vulnerable to attack from above…," he paused and smiled knowingly at the Dark Lord before he continued, "I give you my oath, I will ensure Linnah's capture."

Qadir placed a hand on the elf's shoulder, ignoring the way the elf lord flinched at his touch and said, "Thank you for your candor. I will have you escorted out of the fortress and you may go." He motioned to Uvuk, "I am in a giving mood for the first time in over a hundred years, release the elf."

Gollum immediately wailed, "But what of the precious? Master promised us! Master promised!"

Qadir smiled evilly at the shrieking creature and closed his eyes for a moment. A faint red glow could be seen peeking out from under his thick black lashes. When he opened his eyes again, the red glow was gone. He looked evenly at Gollum and said, "You may find what you are looking for in the mithril mines of Moria."

Gollum's eyes widened and he leapt around with glee.

"What! How can you let him go?" asked Orlindel confused. "Send him back with me instead; he is after all, a prisoner of Mirkwood."

"You are lucky that I have not destroyed you elf! Leave me now, before I change my mind!" shouted Qadir, outraged. He turned his attention to one of the armored orcs standing beside him and said, "Escort them out. Instruct the others to give them safe passage."

The orc nodded his head and led Gollum and Orlindel from the throne room. When the visitors were out of earshot, the Dark Lord motioned to Uvuk and said, "Have Gollum followed, we will continue to watch him closely."

Uvuk bowed deeply to his master and left to inform the others.


	55. Authors Note

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry it has been so long since I last updated. I had a death in the family as well as some other personal issues that caused me to put my writing aside for a few months, but now I am currently working on 3 new chapters. I promise it will be worth the wait. And I promise I will finish this story, no matter how long it takes.

Thank you so much for following the story. I appreciate your loyalty and encouragement. You guys are great!

- Aëarina


End file.
